The Rosenwald Family Again
by Chickie.Babe1
Summary: The second year in which Skylar Rosenwald attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry begins with a bang, when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley fly a car to the start of term feast. Leon Rosenwald is finally beginning his schooling at the great school and could not be more excited. However the school have more secrets to divulge, and each one causes more panic.
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY! I finally finished the second one! Honestly the second is my least favourite out of all them, still good but always the last one I pick to watch (If I'm not watching in order that is).**

 **My wifi is slow so don't get upset if I take a day or so to upload all the chapters. Hopefully it'll all be done in the next few hours.**

 **So, I know I still have number three to go, but I want to start thinking about it now. There are many gaps that are going to need to be filled in the forth book, Goblet of Fire, due to the Triwizard Tournament. I was wondering if there was anything you guys would like to read, ideas I can use to fill those gaps. Was also wondering who you guys are sort of expecting to take Skylar to the Yule Ball?**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoy my second Rosenwald Book!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The sun shone down in the summer afternoon, beaming onto the field that sat with hedges on two sides, the other two opened up to gardens and a few seats for spectators. There were six tall goal posts standing out of the ground, round hoops on the tops, three standing at either end of the field. A laughing yell sounded in triumph from one end before there was a sudden wind as something blurred past in a hurry.

"Get back here!"

"Don't let him shoot!"

Several more objects shot past through the air in blur of brown and red. They zoomed from one end of the field to the other, dodging and weaving before a ball went flying towards the posts.

"Yes!" The ball went through the middle hoop easily. Two boys shared a high five, one with brown hair and one with flaming red as they sat on broomsticks hovering in the air.

"That's five to three." Another boy with brown hair, taller and older than the first, stood on the ground in the middle of the field and called towards the four down one end.

The four on broomsticks moved towards the one standing on the grass and landed lightly.

"Nice shot, Leon." Leon grinned at his older brother, shaking his windswept hair from his eyes. He was eleven years old, brown hair and hazel eyes.

"We're not made for chasers." One boy with flaming red hair and freckles over his face, said. He was stocky and built strong. He turned to another who was identical to him, his twin.

"I agree George, prefer bashing people with beaters." his twin nodded.

"Why am I not surprised." the last with red hair rolled his eyes. He was taller than the twins but younger, he too had freckles over his face and blue eyes with a long nose.

"Hey Ginny! What did you think?" Leon asked, turning to look to one side of the pitch. Two girls were sitting there on one of the benches with a plate of sweets between them, laughing. One had flaming red hair like her brother's, with brown eyes, and the other auburn curls and eyes like bright sapphires.

"Good job!" Ginny smiled as the older red-heads laughed at the younger boy. His brother, who'd been keeping count, rolled his eyes as the auburn-haired girl giggled. He too had brown hair and hazel eyes, being an older version of Leon. This left their sister to be the odd one out.

"You're sure to get on the team if there's a space Leon." she said to her younger brother.

"That's the goal!" he said proudly.

"Too bad first years can't get on the team." George shrugged "Wont that crush his dream, Fred."

"Like a bug under a book." Fred nodded.

"Harry got on the team in his first year." Leon said looking annoyed. He was much smaller than the twins and looked rather funny scowling at them.

"Yeah but have you seen the boy fly?" his brother asked "Besides, McGonagall was desperate." he shrugged

"Touché Nicholas." Fred nodded.

"Speaking of Harry, Sky, have you heard from him?" the taller redhead asked, turning towards the girls. They'd gotten up from the bench they'd been sitting on to walk towards their brothers.

"No." Skylar responded, holding the plate of eclairs to the boys who all took one. "You either?" she asked. He shook his head

"And Hermione hasn't heard from him either." Skylar mumbled "I'm a bit worried."

"He'll be fine, you and Ron worry too much." Fred said waving a hand dismissively, mocking his younger brother.

"I'm not worried." Ron said quickly

"Well I am. I haven't seen Hedwig all summer, nor have I received a response. And I've sent Trip, Mitchum and Cicil. They can't all be loosing the letters." Skylar believed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Errol was." Ron rolled his eyes

"Yeah well he's ancient." George reminded them

"Wouldn't be an issue if Percy would just let me borrow Hermes." Ron complained

"Yeah well Prefect Percy has better things to do." Fred shrugged.

"Like suck up to my father." Nick added

"I've hardly seen him at all this summer." Leon confessed "I'm surprised he came today honestly."

"Yeah well he's hardly left his room." Ron shrugged as he shouldered his broom.

"Why?" Skylar asked

"He's Perfect Percy. Too busy studying probably." George shrugged

"Or shining his Prefect badge." Fred offered

"Yeah but he can only do that so many times." Ron believed

"This is Percy." Ginny reminded them. They all chuckled before a bell rang throughout the estate and they all turned in its direction.

"Must be dinner time." Nick said. The five boys moved over to the shed that stood in one of the corners of the field and put the brooms in their hands inside it, before they turned to the two girls who were waiting for them and they all moved through the garden.

The path was covered in pebbles, white and gleaming in the sun and lined with bushes of all sorts, flowers and hedges, different plants sitting in elaborate patterns for the garden.

A giant mansion came into view, bricks of deep brown and a roof with black tiles, several windows littering the very long walls and standing two stories tall with an attic clearly in the roof space.

The seven children moved to the right side, past a large wall covered in windows that exposed a ballroom beyond and around to a patio. A table and chairs sat here by a door that lead into the kitchen. Beside the door was a giant fireplace in the wall, though it wasn't lit as the air was too warm from the summer weather.

The glass table was groaning under dishes that covered it, all sorts of different foods covering it as five people sat around the table. One was a boy with horn-rimmed glasses, red hair and freckles. He was lanky and tall like Ron was and in deep conversation with a man who had brown hair, inherited by his sons, and bright blue eyes which matched his daughter's. Beside him was a beautiful women with hazel eyes and auburn curls, currently pulled back into a pony tail. She was having a discussion with two adults with vivid red hair like their children. A plump women, smaller than her sons and a tall man with balding hair.

The children all moved to join the parents, Nathaniel and Dominique Rosenwald and Molly and Arthur Weasley with their third eldest son Percy.

"We were wondering if you were ever going to get off those brooms." Nathaniel grinned, breaking in his conversation with Percy.

"You mean we had a choice?" Nick, Fred and George chorused, earning laughs from Ginny, Skylar, Leon and Ron.

"Quick let's go back!" Leon said jumping back to his feet.

"Sit." Dominique said and Leon sighed heavily and sat himself as he dropped his head. The two girls giggled at them and Leon looked at Ginny before grinning proudly. Fred, George and Nick sat themselves down as well.

"So, who did win?" Nathaniel asked

"We did." Leon and Ron chorused.

"The beaters aren't up to chaser standards it seems." Nick shrugged and the two twins shrugged.

"Didn't you two join in, Skylar, Ginny?" Dominique asked as she pulled out a length of wood from her pocket and waved it, twitching the wand for the food began to distribute itself over everyone's plates. The spoons floated in mid air and the plates lifting off the tables to receive the food as if like puppets of strings.

"They never let me play with them." Ginny admitted, looking annoyed.

"And I'm not going to let Ginny sit out by herself." Skylar shrugged

"Why can't she play?" Molly Weasley snapped at her brothers

"We don't want her getting hurt." Fred said quickly

"Rough game Quidditch." George nodded

Skylar and Ginny shared a look and rolled their eyes but Molly smiled.

"I'm glad you're looking out for your baby sister." she said. Ron gapped at his mother and turned to the two girls. They both shrugged.

"Mumma's favourite." Skylar said before they all began to dig into their food.

The Rosenwald Family were an old pureblood line of wizard and witches. Nathaniel Rosenwald, the head of the family, was Head of the Auror Office, head of the dark wizard catchers, at the Ministry of Magic, the government of Witches and Wizards. His wife was an Auror as well but had been off from going into the office often due to her three children being at home. This year however, her youngest would be going to school and she was returning to work with her husband.

Nicholas was the oldest, being fourteen years old. Skylar was next at twelve, almost thirteen. The youngest was Leon, at eleven. Nicholas and Skylar had both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Nicholas for three years previously and Skylar for one. Leon was to be heading for his first year at the beginning of September.

The Weasleys were also a pure-blooded family of wizards. Arthur Weasley worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office at the Ministry like Nathaniel did. Molly stayed home as the two of them had seven children. The oldest two, Bill and Charlie had already left school and home, and were off doing their preferred jobs as a curse breaker for Bill and working with dragons for Charlie. The Rosenwald children were yet to meet Bill as he'd left school before they met the family. Charlie however they'd met three years pervious when he'd been going into his second last year.

After Charlie was Percy, he had a habit of constantly engaging in conversation with Nathaniel as he wanted to have a career with the Ministry. He was going into his sixth year at Hogwarts. The twins, Fred and George Weasley were next and were in the same year as Nick and good friends with the boy. The parents had known one another for years but the friendship between Nick and the twins had started the two families off in their close friendship.

Ron was next in the Weasley family, the same age as Skylar and in the same year. The two were good friends at Hogwarts, having completed their first year together along with their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Harry Potter the only boy to have survived the killing curse after the most famous dark wizard of the age, known as Lord Voldemort, though no one said his name out loud, had tried to kill him.

Ginny was last of the Weasleys and the only girl. She was going to Hogwarts in September for her first year along with Leon. She adored Skylar and Skylar loved her back just as much. Leon had an admiration for Ron but was, to everyone's knowledge, crushing on Ginny.

"So if you weren't playing Quidditch what were you two girls doing?" Mr Weasley asked

"Talking." Skylar shrugged

"About what?" Dominique wondered

"Let me guess," Fred began

"Harry." Ron nodded and Ginny blushed.

"Harry?" Dominique wondered

"She wont stop talking about him." Leon mumbled looking disappointed.

Ginny shrugged as Skylar had a hand over mouth trying to hide her giggles as she sat between Ginny and Leon.

She cleaned her throat before stopping the parents was questioning further.

"Mum, if we don't hear from Harry can we go and get him?" she asked "I'm worried about his silence."

"None of you have heard from him?" Nathaniel asked looking concerned.

Skylar and Ron shook their heads.

"I've been getting Hermione's letters but not Harry's. It's just radio silence." Skylar said

"Me too, and Hermione said she hasn't heard from Harry either." Ron said "I've asked him to stay with us like twelve times but I don't receive an answer."

"And considering that his family don't seem very hospitable I doubt it's cause he's having too much fun to answer." Skylar said thinking

"If anything you'll find the Dursleys would be stopping him from answering." Dominique admitted. "I met Petunia once, before she was married to that Dursley, she hated anything she counted abnormal. Basically cut Lily out for being a witch."

"Sounds like Slytherins not liking muggle-borns?" Skylar said looking quizzical.

"Exactly like that actually."

"But Muggles can't intercept the owls can they?" Leon said

"I highly doubt it." Nathaniel added

"You don't think he's just busy?" Molly asked

The two twelve year olds shared a look.

"No." they both said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Arthur said "You'll hear from him soon."

"It's been almost two months dad." Ron said

"And you said you weren't worried." Fred smirked. Ron's ears went red, something that happened when he was embarrassed.

"Well I didn't think Harry would isolate himself and ignore our letters. And he's clearly taking them because the owls are coming back without them." Skylar said

"It is rather worrying." Molly nodded "Maybe we should go and take a look in on him, just make sure he's okay." she said to Dominique.

"Well if he doesn't respond soon we'll go shall we?" she agreed and Molly nodded.

Skylar smiled, happy by this arrangement as they dug into their food.

"So, Leon, excited to be going to Hogwarts? I know Ginny is." Arthur began.

And Leon launched into his excitement, Ginny joining in as they expressed things they were looking most forward to.

"Especially after the year Skylar and Ron had last year." They both chorused. The two in question shared a smirk.

Last year had been all over the place for the two of them, in their first week Harry had been subjected to a Wizard's Duel that hadn't gone ahead, but ended in the discovery of a three-headed dog named Fluffy, who belonged to the Hogwarts gamekeeper. From there a troll broke into the school, someone was trying to rob the school, a man named Nicholas Flamel hid a Philosopher's stone, which was the object being sought, and the teachers had placed enchantments all over as protection, which the two had broken through along with Hermione and Harry. Not to mention they had smuggled an illegal dragon from Hogwarts to Romania with the help of Ron's older brother Charlie.

"Well it's not like things can get much worse." Skylar shrugged and several chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh! And let me know about any grammatical errors!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Radio silence continued from Harry as it had done for the past several weeks. For some reason none of the letters anyone sent him seemed to return a reply. Skylar had had letters from Hermione Granger, her friend from Hogwarts as well as the Hogwarts gamekeeper Hagrid, both asking if they'd heard anything. July stretched on with still no answer and Skylar began to get irritated as Harry's birthday was approaching, 31st of July, and it seemed she was being ignored.

"I mean how hard is it to just send an owl and write a letter!" she raged as she paced around a small bedroom that closely resembled a furnace. Ron's room was covered in posters of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team while his bedspread matched as well. Even the ceiling was covered in the posters of the witches and wizards zooming around in their frames.

"Maybe the muggles really aren't letting him respond." Ron offered

"How? Even if Hedwig can't be used what about the owls we send? He just has to send a response with them back!" Skylar said annoyed "It's his birthday and I can't even say happy birthday or send him our gifts. Mum bought him all sorts of things. She doesn't like how those Dursleys treat him, she's determined to give him proper clothes and possessions."

Ron let the girl rant as he lay on his bed with a book in his hand.

"When we get back to Hogwarts, and if we haven't heard before hand, I'm going to throttle him." Skylar grumbled "I thought we were more important than this silence."

"I'd have thought you'd rather 'mess' with his head." Ron said

"Maybe I'll do both!" she said

The Rosenwald family were well known for a gift that ran through their bloodline. All Rosenwalds were gifted Legilimens. This was the ability to delve into a person's mind and accurately interpret the findings there to know what another was thinking. The muggle term of mind-reading was the closest, simplest explanation of this, though it was not accurate.

Skylar was the most gifted in the art amongst her brothers and father (as her mother was a Rosenwald by marriage, not birth) and she had spent the last year developing it at Hogwarts with the Headmaster. Nick had also been having lessons for the last three years but was apparently reaching the end of them. Leon was likely due to go and have lessons when he began to develop it properly and learn how to use it safely, for a legilimens could easily break another's mind if they were not careful.

"I think you're getting a little bit too angry Sky." Ron said

"I'm worried! This is not normal! I've sent him how many? Like fifty odd in the last two months and you've sent him how many too? And not a single answer. Not to mention Hermione's and Hagrid's too. It's like he's dropped off the face of the planet." Skylar rambled

Ron said nothing as he frowned slightly. He was reading a quidditch book as he lay on his orange bed but looked up at Skylar as she paused, huffed and took a breath.

"I hope he's alright." she muttered

"What can you do otherwise?" Ron offered.

Skylar tapped her chin in thought as she looked around the small orange room. A bang sounded from above them as the silence dragged and the girl giggled.

"Sorry." she said.

The Weasley's had a ghoul in their attic. He mostly moaned but when things got uncomfortably quiet he'd make a noise to break it. Skylar loved it.

"What if I give him a portrait?" she said

"Of what?" Ron asked, looking like she'd lost her mind "And how will that help?"

"Communication." Skylar said "Portraits can visit their own portraits remember. If he had the picture or portrait of someone I do, I can send messages that way and we can find out what's happening. It's hard to ignore a nagging portrait. Have you tried it?" she asked "It's like ignoring an owl… or a Howler." Ron shuddered at the word as Skylar collapsed onto the bed beside him and then slid down to sit on the floor.

"He's not ignoring us right?" she asked him.

"Doubt it." Ron said

"Then why isn't he answering?" she mumbled, not really expecting an answer.

Footsteps sounded and the two looked up before the door opened and Nick stood there.

"Mum said dinner's ready." he said and Skylar nodded.

"See you tomorrow Ron." she said

"Yeah." and she got up to follow her brother. They moved down the five flights of stairs, winding through the Weasley's house of the Burrow. The Kitchen was cramped but homey, Skylar's favourite room in the house. The house was a pigsty with several stories built on top of it and held together by magic.

The large fireplace in the kitchen had emerald green fames and their mother's head was suspended amongst them.

"Hurry up, your father will be home soon. Midori's finishing dinner up and laying the table." She said before there was a pop and her head vanished.

Skylar took a pinch of power from a flowerpot on the mantelpiece and threw it into the fire before stepping into the green flames.

"Rosenwald Estate." she said clearly before Nick vanished and she was spinning very fast. She yanked herself out at the right fireplace and stepped into the Rosenwald kitchen were there was a small creature standing before her. It had large eyes, reached Skylar's waist and its ears were large and batlike. It wore a piece of blue fabric, tied together at her shoulders with an apron over the top. She was Midori, the Rosenwald's house elf.

Midori was waiting to dust Skylar off of all the ash and soot from the fireplace. Nick appeared behind her and she moved out of his way, the fire vanishing as he stepped out of the fire.

"What's for dinner Midori?" Nick wondered

"Shepards pie, Master Nicholas." she said as she dusted him off then hurried to the door that lead towards the dinning room, holding it open for them.

"Yum." Skylar mumbled as she followed her brother, her stomach grumbling.

Their mother was sitting in her usual seat at the table and Leon was there as well. He'd been too busy spending the day riding around on Nick's broomstick to go to the Weasleys with his siblings. Nick had been gracious enough to let him try it out. The boy was constantly expressing his excitement or nerves at starting Hogwarts and Nick just wanted to shut him up.

"Where's dad?"

"He's on his way." Dominique assured as they all sat down. "He told us to start without him."

The four of them started eating before they heard of the pop outside. They all paused before Skylar and Leon turned around in their seats to look through the door, into the sitting room beside the dinning room, and to the foyer beyond that.

Midori was there and she took Nathaniel's things before he moved toward the dinning room and his family.

"You're not usually late dad?" Nick admitted "What happened?"

"Rather big news this afternoon." he confessed "Apparently a letter was sent out to an underaged wizard for using magic in front of Muggles." he said

"So?" the three chorused.

"It was sent to Harry." he said before turning to his daughter.

Everyone looked at her as she had her fork in one hand and was staring shocked at her father, seeming frozen. Before any of them could respond she'd released her fork which had moved itself from her fingers to the bowl on the table, Skylar had jumped down from her seat and had sprinted from the room.

"Sky?" Leon called confused as Nick looked surprised.

Skylar burst into the kitchen to the surprise of Midori, grabbed a pinch of flew powder as a fire suddenly started in the fireplace again and she threw the pinch of powder in before stepping into the green flames.

"The Burrow!"

She was spinning very fast again, wizard living rooms flashing past as she travelled through the network before she stepped out at the right one. She took one step out of the fireplace only to crash straight into someone who'd been standing right in the way. Skylar almost fell backwards back into the fire, having practically leapt out of the fire and being thrown backwards by the collision, before someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see Ron had been standing before her, clearly having been intending on entering the fireplace himself while the Burrow's kitchen was full of the Weasleys, all who were looking at her surprised.

Skylar ignored them as Ron pulled her back to her feet and she looked straight at at him with alarm.

"Harry got an offical warning!" they both chorused "You heard too!?" they said again.

"Creepy." Fred muttered.

"Dad just told us." Ron said

"Mine too, apparently for doing magic in front of muggles!" Skylar said looking at Mr. Weasley who nodded "What is he doing?" she demanded

"Skylar did you run out on your family dinner?" Mrs .Weasley asked in a stern manner.

Skylar pursed her lips before she scoffed.

"No." she lied, waving a hand but no one was fooled.

"Apparently if he does any more, he'll be expelled." Ron said

"What if he's in trouble? What if that's why he hasn't answered our letters?" Skylar asked

"Skylar, now don't you worry, Arthur and I were just discussing that we might go and get him if he doesn't respond soon." Mrs. Weasley said moving over to the girl.

"Soon? It's been two months?"

"We can't act rashly." Mr. Weasley warned.

"Now, why don't I send your mother a quick message and you can stay for dinner, seeing as you're here." Mrs. Weasley said as she guided Skylar to sit down beside Ginny and Fred, and Ron took his seat opposite her.

"But what about Harry?"

"He's fine, it was only a warning Skylar."

"But Harry would never jeopardise him not being allowed back into Hogwarts, it's his favourite place." Skylar said

"Well someone performed a hover charm." Fred shrugged

"And why a hover charm? Of all the magic to use." Skylar said rolling her eyes as Mrs. Weasley put a plate in front of the girl.

"Maybe he's really bored?" George offered.

"Not funny."

"You worry too much Sky." Ron said through his food.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Skylar grumbled at him as his mother scolded him for doing so.

Skylar however kept her worries to herself as she ate before Ron waved her to follow her upstairs.

"What?" she asked

"I've got a plan." he said as Fred and George joined them

"Plan?" she asked as she looked at them skeptically.

"Well he's not answering our letters, so, we're gonna have to take matters into our own hands." Fred shrugged

"And do what?" Skylar questioned

"We're gonna go break out Harry from the muggles." George shrugged and Skylar gapped at him.

"I'm sorry what?" she said "I think I just hallucinated."

"We're gonna go and talk to Harry, find out what's going on." Ron said "Then you can give him a piece of your mind for ignoring us."

"Ron, you're in Devon, he's in Surrey." Skylar reminded him "How are you going to get from here to there when there are no wizards in the area to use the floo network to and you can't apparate?"

The three brother's shared a look, the twins grinning before they nodded their head.

"Follow us little lady." Fred said and they moved back down the stairs.

Skylar followed them looking unsure as they moved through the kitchen, now empty beside Mrs. Weasley, and through the front garden.

They were moving to the garage that sat in the Weasleys front garden. Skylar knew this to be the place Mr. Weasley kept all of his muggle items which Mrs. Weasley thought as junk and didn't approve of. Amongst these things was a car.

"You're not thinking of driving to Surrey, are you?" she questioned of the three as they entered the garage. Indeed there was an old turquoise car sitting there.

"In a manner of speaking." George grinned

"Which means?" Skylar asked

"Remember Ginny and I told you that dad takes these things apart and bewitches them?" Ron said as Skylar was glancing at all the weird items that littered the shelves within the garage.

"Uh-huh." Skylar nodded

"He bewitched the car too." Ron said

"In what way?"

"Well, he said he tried to make it fly, amongst other things." Fred shrugged.

Skylar looked at them all, gapping. "Tried?" she emphasised.

"Well he's never actually used it, because that would be against the law he created for his department." Fred admitted

"You can't fly a car across counties." Skylar thought

"We'll just wait for a cloudy day and we'll go at night." George shrugged

"Your mother will kill you." Skylar said

"We'll sneak out, if we do it right, she'll never know."

"It sounds like a terrible idea."

"You got any other ones?" Ron asked

Skylar looked over the three. "How long have you been planning this for?"

"A while." the twins chorused

"And you're only telling me now?" she grumbled to Ron. He shrugged.

Skylar looked over the car before her. It sounded risky and dangerous but as Ron had said she had no idea what other option there might be.

"What if it doesn't fly?"

"You heard mum and dad they're thinking about it, we just have to convince them then." Ron said.

"I bet I'd have better luck with my mother."

"Yeah but then you'd have to negotiate against the muggles." George shrugged.

"You know, you're doing a really good job of impersonating Hermione now." Ron admitted.

Skylar looked at him annoyed before she threw her hands in the air. "Fine then." they grinned. "But you are not allowed to leave without telling me first!" she snapped. She glanced at the car "Unfortunately there's no way I'd be able to come. We wouldn't fit five of us plus the trunk and Hedwig and all Harry's stuff." she muttered "Probably for the best."

"Deal." the twins nodded, grinning from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Skylar paced around her room, agitated. The sky outside was dark, but the horizon was lightening up as the sun began to peak its way over it. The twelve year old was fully dressed and her hands were balled in fists as she continued to walk in circles in the centre of her large room.

The sky seemed to take forever to lighten as she continually glanced at it before she couldn't stand it anymore and she moved towards her closed door.

Skylar moved down the hall and to the stairs, moving down them and then around for the kitchen. As expected Midori was already tottering around making breakfast.

"Miss. Skylar, good morning." she smiled at the girl who took a seat at the bench and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Morning Midori."

"Is Miss well?"

"Yeah, just, concerned. Ron's doing something stupid. I'm waiting for it to be a reasonable time before I can go and find out how it went." she admitted

"Stupid?" Midori wondered as she clicked her fingers and a plate, a spoon and the poached eggs the elf was making moved over to the girl and plated up with some toast and avocado.

"They're breaking Harry out of Surrey, or at least finding out why he hasn't been answering our letters." she confessed "Taking Mr. Weasley's enchanted flying car… if it even flies." she mumbled as an afterthought.

She dug into her breakfast as a way to distract herself from looking at the garden, not that this helped her as the sun, nor the light of the horizon, was yet to penetrate past the house and light up the backyard.

Skylar ate her breakfast slowly, staring at the empty fireplace that was the sole focus of the large kitchen, as Midori totted around before her.

The sun began to stream onto the roses, chrysanthemums, poppies, lilies, tulips, hydrangeas and gardenias, the plants reaching up as high as they could, their vines and leaves wanting to feel the warmth of the summer light.

"Alright, I'm going. Midori, light a fire for me." Skylar decided as she'd finished her breakfast, had a glass of pumpkin juice and got down from her seat.

The elf clicked her fingers and a fire sprang up in the fireplace. Skylar reached for the flowerpot that sat on one side within its own holder before she paused. She looked at the floo powder in the pot for a moment before grinning and turning to the elf in the kitchen.

"Midori can you get me a small bag?" she said.

The elf did so in a quick moment and Skylar, with it in her hands, moved to a sack that sat in the corner of the kitchen. She filled the small bag with the glittery powder from the sack before she moved back for the fire and threw in a small pinch. Skylar stepped into the emerald fire and turned to smile at the elf, who waved at her.

"The Burrow!"

And she was spinning very fast, fireplaces and living rooms flashing past as a wind howled in her ear before she was slowing and she came to a stop in the Weasleys kitchen.

She noticed the back of the messy black hair instantly and gasped as she leapt out of the fire.

"Harry!" she threw her arms around his neck and he jumped in surprised.

"S-Skylar?" he said surprised as she released him and sat in the empty seat beside him, placing the bag of floo powder on the table. He looked at her surprised as she was covered in soot from the fireplace.

Ron, Fred and George were all also sitting around the table with the black-haired boy.

"What the hell Harry! Why haven't you been answering our letters?" she demanded as Harry turned around to try and figure out where she'd come from.

"Uh…" he began

"He had bars on his window Sky. They were starving him! And Hedwig was locked in her cage."

"That doesn't explain why he hasn't answered with our owls." Skylar scowled looking at Harry.

"A house elf was stealing them." he said

Skylar was momentarily silent. "I'm sorry?" she said

"A house elf turned up in my bedroom and told me I couldn't go back to Hogwarts." Harry said and he glanced at Mrs. Weasley. She was brooding and not looking happy at all as she cooked breakfast.

"And… it was intercepting your mail as well?" she asked and Harry nodded. "How weird."

"I hope you weren't in on this escapade Skylar!" Mrs. Weasley snapped suddenly.

"I had no hand in it." she said raising her hand as if making a pledge and looking innocent. "Though I was aware." she whispered to Harry.

"Breakfast Skylar?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she'd turned back to her frying pan. The auburn-haired girl hesitated for a moment.

"Sure why not." she nodded before turning back to Harry. "Is that why you did magic? You tried to get some food? Why would you do something so reckless?"

"I didn't, it was the house elf. He made my aunt's pudding float and smashed it all over the kitchen. The Dursleys locked me in my room for three days." Harry said

"Well, this elf must either really worry about you, or belong to someone who dislikes you."

"We think it might've been Malfoy."

"Makes sense, they've got quite a few house elves." Skylar confessed as Mrs Weasley put a plate in front of her. "Thanks Mrs Weasley, oh and I brought you some more floo powder." she said lifting the bag up to the women.

"Oh no dear, I couldn't." Mrs. Weasley said patting Skylar's hand.

"Fine." the girl shrugged before she got up and simply tipped it into the floo pot, which the Rosenwald children had decorated a few Christmas earlier. She turned back to Mrs. Wesley who was chuckling at her. "Try giving it back now."

Her sons were all chuckling, snickering behind their hands as well, trying to look as if they weren't clearly in trouble.

"So… uh, Sky," Harry began as he looked around "Are you staying here too?" he asked her

"What? No?" she said raising an eyebrow before she moved to sit back at the table beside him.

"Then how'd you get here?"

"Floo powder." she shrugged as if it was obvious before taking a bite of her breakfast. It seemed most of the boys had eaten their's.

"Floo—?" Harry looked at her confused and the to Ron. Ron simply nodded, not answering Harry's confusion.

" _Blimey_ , I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork. "I think I'll go to bed and —"

"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley as Skylar paused. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again —"

"Oh, Mum —"

"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and Fred. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car —"

"It actually flew!?" Skylar asked looking surprised and the boys all nodded but all of them were silent as the women shot them all a look.

Harry, taking Mrs. Weasley's attention off her children and Skylar, said quickly, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming —"

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Me either, we don't have gnomes at our place, mum wont have it." Skylar said quietly. "But I know the principle."

"Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject —" And Mrs. Weasley pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece.

George groaned. "Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden —"

The cover of Mrs Weasley's book had fancy gold letters across the top, making the words Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him.

"Oh, he is marvellous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book…"

"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper.

"Most witches do." Skylar nodded

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink.

"He is rather dashing." Skylar shrugged in thought and Ron gave her a disgusted look. The girl shrugged.

"All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it." Mrs Weasley snapped.

Yawning and grumbling, the Weasleys slouched outside with Harry behind them.

"I'm coming too!" Skylar said and she picked her last sausage up by her fingers and hurried after them, putting it in her mouth and bitting the end.

"So you actually flew to Surrey?" Skylar questioned once they were outside.

"Yeah. Car flies brilliantly." Fred smirked

"We pulled the bars off Harry's window and stole his trunk and things from a locked cupboard under the stairs." George grinned

"His uncle almost stopped him but we managed to prevail." Ron grinned

"And clearly Mrs. Weasley found out…" Skylar mumbled

"Didn't even make it to the backyard." Ron admitted

"She was like a bull, marching up towards them." Harry confessed

"Yeah… she's a force to be reckoned with." Skylar nodded "So what did you think when you didn't receive any of our letters? I must've sent you like thirty."

"Actually thought you were all ignoring me." he said

"And here we thought you were ignoring us." Ron nodded "Skylar was going mad."

"Well it did seem like you were ignoring us, after everything we went through. It was maddening. If Ron and the twins hadn't decided to break you out I was gonna force mum to come and get you." she confessed. "Did they really put bars on your window?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"My uncle was having a big business deal dinner and the elf ruined it. But they never saw the house-elf so it was all my fault. The owl telling them I couldn't do underaged magic and threatening to expel me, really helped to break that deal. That's what helped them make the decision to lock me up." Harry confessed

"That's awful!" Skylar said "What kind of people do that to a person!" Skylar complained "Why would you be forced to go there, you'd be much better off anywhere else." she grumbled.

Harry grinned at her care and displeasure as they came to a stop in the garden.

"I'm surprised your mother had a punishment so ready lined up for you? Think she spent all morning thinking about it?" Skylar grinned and the boys shrugged.

"Probably if she knew we were gone." Fred sighed

"Is de-gnoming the garden really a punishment?" Skylar wondered

"Sometimes, it's really a waste of your time if you'd rather do something else." George shrugged.

"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Ron as they crossed the lawn.

"Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bent double with his head in a peony bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods…"

There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly.

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome.

"No idea where they got the idea that gnomes were Santa Clauses." Skylar admitted as the creature in Ron's hand was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet.

"You're lucky you don't have any at your place Sky." Ron said

"Can you see my garden overrun with gnomes? I think my mum's got charms around to keep them out." she admitted as Ron grasped the gnome around the ankles and turned it upside down.

"And even if we did, Midori would probably be the one who removed them."

"Midori?" Harry asked

"Our house elf." Skylar shrugged.

"You have a house elf?" Harry asked and she nodded.

"So, this is what you have to do," Ron said, gaining their attentions. He raised the gnome above his head ("Gerroff me!") and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them — you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnomeholes."

He let go of the gnome's ankles: It flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge.

"Pitiful," said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."

"Go on then." Skylar encouraged.

She watched Fred trying to throw his gnome after catching it and nodded when it hit past the stump.

"Can you do better Sky?" George grinned. The girl rose an eyebrow before she went hunting for a gnome. Harry was watching first before he went hunting for his own gnome. Skylar grabbed a gnome and moved to the hedge before she began to swing the gnome around. Skylar smirked slightly before she flung it and the gnome went flinging through the air, high up, one hundred feet and over the hill.

The boys all gapped at her and she shrugged.

"You totally used magic!" Ron snapped at her

"Who me?" she asked in an innocent tone that deceived none of them as she grinned.

Harry cried out and they all turned to him to see the gnome he'd picked up had sunk its teeth into his finger. He shook his arm trying to get the gnome off before it flung into the air. The Weasley boys and Skylar stared at it open mouthed before it hit the field beyond the hedge.

"Wow, Harry — that must've been fifty feet…"  
The air was soon thick with flying gnomes.  
"See, they're not too bright," said George, seizing five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put."

"Must enjoy seeing their friends flying through the air." Skylar chuckled "I'd come out to see you lot being thrown around."

"Thanks Sky." Ron grumbled.

Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.

"Naw, look at them, poor things." Skylar pouted.

"They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here… Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny…"

"They are." Skylar chuckled before they heard the front door slam from the house.

"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!" earning a grin from all the children.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed.

"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as the children entered the children and all sat down around him.

"Morning Mr. Weasley." Skylar smiled.

"You're early Skylar." he smiled at her tiredly. She shrugged and as she did the fire bursted with green fire and everyone turned to see Nick and Leon appear within it, covered in shoot.

"There you are Skylar, Midori said you left early this morning." Nick said "Something wrong?"

"No." Skylar shrugged

"She also said—" Leon stopped as he noticed Mr. Weasley, he glanced at Skylar who nodded and gave him a warning look. "Don't worry." he decided

"Morning Nicholas." Fred grinned and he shared a high five with him.

"What's going on?" Nick wondered.

"I'm sure the twins will tell you later." Skylar shrugged as Harry was staring shocked at the fireplace and Mr. Weasley helped the two boys clean the soot off, waving his wand for it to jump away. "How was your night, Mr. Weasley?" Skylar wondered, turning back to him.

"Nine raids. Nine!"

"Raids?" Harry whispered

"Raiding people's houses." Skylar returned.

"And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned…" Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness…"

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George.

"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it… Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking — they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face… But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe —"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife. Nick and Leon shared a confused look, raising an eyebrow at the women's sudden rage.

"C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while _really_ he was enchanting it to make it _fly_."

Mr. Weasley blinked.

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if — er — he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth… There's a loophole in the law, you'll find… As long as he wasn't _intending_ to fly the car, the fact that the car _could_ fly wouldn't —"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly.

"Harry?" Leon and Nick questioned before Skylar pointed and the two boys turned to notice the black-haired boy amongst all the red.

"Harry who?" Mr Weasley questioned.

He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about —"

" _Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night_!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly as Nick and Leon shared a look, surprised and Nick turned to the twins annoyed. "Did it go all right? I — I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that — that was very wrong, boys — very wrong indeed…" Skylar, Nick, Leon and the twins were all trying not to laugh.

"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."

Skylar and Leon followed as Nick turned to the twins looking for an explanation.

"I love your dad." Skylar giggled as they slipped out of the kitchen and down the narrow passageway to the uneven staircase.

"What happened?" Leon questioned

"Ron and the twins took Mr. Weasley's car that he keeps in the garage. He charmed it so that it would fly and the three took it to break Harry out of the muggle's home last night."

Leon blinked. "Seriously?" and the three nodded as they climbed the steps.

On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Ginny's brown eyes stared through it at Harry before it closed with a snap. Skylar giggled.

"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally —" Leon was frowning and Skylar placed an arm around her brother's shoulders.

"Oh Leo," he shrugged her off, annoyed.

Harry seemed momentarily stunned as they entered Ron's room by the burst of orange. "Your Quidditch team?" he finally managed to ask.

"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bed-spread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."

"We'll get there." Leon grinned and Skylar rolled her eyes.

Ron's school spellbooks were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics that all seemed to feature _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_. Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank full of frog spawn on the windowsill, next to his fat grey rat, Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun.

Harry moved to the window as Skylar sat herself down on the floor against the bed and Leon watched a pack of self-shuffling cards.

"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning…"

"I love that." Skylar said "He bangs and makes noises when it's too quiet." Skylar smiled at Harry "Stops awkwardness."

Harry was grinning widely and turned from Skylar to Ron before saying, "This is the best house I've ever been in."

Ron's ears went pink. "Skylar's is better."

"Narr, I've said it before, your's is more lived in. Our's is just big."

Leon nodded. "Your's is much better, Ron."

"Harry you've got to see the clock the Weasleys have!" Skylar said "It's the best thing ever!"

"Skylar's trying to convince our parents to figure out how to get one." Leon admitted

"It'd be awesome." Skylar believed

"So… how do you guys come out of the fire?" Harry asked Leon and Skylar.

"Floo network." Skylar shrugged

"What?" Harry questioned and Skylar chuckled.

"One of the means of travel is through the floo networks. Wizard fireplaces are connected and with some powder and a bit of fire you can travel from one place to another." Leon shrugged

"You get a bit dirty from doing it but the parents usually clean us off." Skylar admitted "Nick, Leon, Ron, the twins, Ginny and I are constantly using it. That's why I keep bringing Mrs Weasley more floo powder. We have a large sack of it at home and seeing as the three of us are using the Weasleys we just top it up here and there to make up for it. She always tries to refuse though." Skylar admitted

"So that's what was in the bag?" Harry asked and Skylar nodded

"It's called floo powder. Just a pinch into a fire will turn it green." she admitted "It can be used to get to Diagon Alley, the Ministry of Magic, other homes obviously, and things like that."

"Is that how you get to Diagon Alley then?" Harry asked and the three nodded.

"How did you get there?" Leon asked

"Train." Harry said obviously and Leon looked amazed, causing the three to laugh at him.

"So if Harry's been cooped up all holidays I say—"

"We play quidditch!" Leon interrupted her.

The two boys snickered as she turned slowly to her brother annoyed. "Actually, I was gonna say that." she said and the three looked surprised. "Let's go! We can borrow the twins' brooms." and she hurried for the door.

The three boys hurried after her before the girl stopped on the landing and moved to Ginny's bedroom door. She opened it without knocking and the girl jumped. Skylar moved in and grabbed Ginny's wrist.

"Come on, we're playing quidditch." she said "You're not hiding in here for the next month." The boys had run past as she moved out onto the landing and then pulled Ginny down the stairs.

"No, Sky, I can't."

"You want to talk to him, it's not gonna happen by running and being scared. Don't be a baby. And if you're worried about it, just speak to Leon instead. It'll build up your confidence." Skylar scolded as they hit the bottom of the stairs and she continued to drag the red-headed girl towards the door and after the boys. The Weasleys kept their brooms in a storehouse and the boys all collected a broom each before moving up the hill and to the small paddock the Weasleys owned, surrounded by trees and perfect for flying around on brooms without being seen by muggles.

Nick, Skylar and Leon spent the day with the Weasleys before heading home for dinner to tell their parents about Harry's escape. Nathaniel found the entire thing hilarious.

"James and Sirius would have loved something like that!" he said through his laughs. "I dare say they would have had loved to try it themselves. Sirius used to get into all sorts of trouble on that flying motorcycle of his."

Dominique on the other hand focused on the other side of things.

"They locked him up! For gods sake, they cannot get away with treating him like that! Cold soup and hardly any food!" she was beside herself. "Bars on the window and not letting his owl out! Why on earth is he being forced to live there?"

Harry was rather flattered when he heard of Dominique stalking through the halls, insulting the Dursleys for their treatment of him. Mrs. Weasley seemed to still try and appreciate Harry's only family, which Harry didn't see as worth it.

"Being the real godmother she is, caring about your wellbeing." Skylar chuckled

"Dunno about cursing your family though…" Leon mumbled

"Well she knew your aunt I'm pretty sure, the one who's the sister of your mother. After all Mum and Lily were close remember." Skylar reminded them.

Leon enjoyed hanging out with Harry and Ron, he loved hearing about the things that happened the previous year and hearing about the classes, though the boys were not very into discussing anything besides what was fun, what was easy and what you could talk through.

Ginny was forced to spend more time with the three boys by Skylar, trying to get her over her little stage fright that Harry seemed to cause in her.

"You cannot hide forever! This is completely unlike you!"

"But what if I make a fool of myself?" Ginny worried

"You are making a fool of yourself by being so silly. You're so clumsy all of a sudden." Skylar admitted "You're never gonna be able to get along with guys if you continue to be such a shy klutz."

Eventually Skylar managed to stop Ginny from hiding in her bedroom but she still managed to drop things or knock something over whenever she saw Harry.

"Do her a favour and just ignore it." Skylar mumbled to Harry.

"Why's she doing it?"

"Cause, she thinks your amazing. And people always do silly things in the presence of celebrities." she grinned, earning a roll of the eyes from the black-haired boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Skylar moved down the stairs, yawning, and towards the dining rom where her parents were sitting, her father with the Daily Prophet and her mother with a few letters in her hands. Nick had one in his hand as well while Leon was missing from the room.

"Here you are dear." Dominique held her a letter. Skylar looked at it to recognise the yellowing parchment as her Hogwarts letter.

Skylar grinned and took it, breaking the seal. She took a seat and Midori plated up some breakfast for her. Skylar took a mouthful before unfolding the pieces of parchment in the envelope. The first piece of paper told her to take the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross on September first while the other held her book list.

Second-year students will require:

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Check out all the Lockhart books." Skylar said before handing her mother the list.

"Mine are all Lockhart's too." Nick said looking unsure as his father asked to see the list.

Skylar took another mouthful of the warm porridge before she glanced around, noticing her younger brother was missing.

"Where's Leon?" she asked

At that point a shout sounded from outside and they all glanced at the window.

"I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" Leon suddenly ran past the window as he ran around the drive out the front of the house, a letter in his hand and his arms in the air. He was still in his pyjamas.

The four members of his family laughed as he was laughing and shouting outside.

"He was first to know when the mail came." Dominique admitted "Before even Midori."

"He's going a bit overboard isn't he?" Nicholas mumbled

"Well he's had to watch and listen to you two going, now he gets to experience it as well. It's different being the youngest." Nathaniel reminded them.

Dominique was looking at the list, her forehead slightly furrowed. Nathaniel placed a hand on her shoulder as Skylar was watching the two. She glanced out the window thinking before making a decision.

"I'm gonna slip off to the Weasleys." she said randomly "Find out when we can all go to Diagon Alley. Nick, you coming?"

"Sure. Should we interrupt the maniac?" he pointed to the window as Leon ran past again, shouting his excitement.

"Narr, he can wear himself out." Skylar said "I'm just gonna get something from upstairs."

The girl ran up to her room and grabbed a heap of books from her desk, piled up and waiting, before she moved down to the kitchen, struggling to peer around the stack as she went down the stairs. Nick was waiting by the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" he asked eyeing the books.

"For Ginny." Skylar said

"But Leon needs them?" Nick said raising an eyebrow

"He can get new ones." Skylar shrugged "There's five Weasleys needing Gilderoy Lockhart books, and they're not cheap. The least I can do is give her mine from last year." she explained "Mum was worrying about it."

"And when Mrs. Weasley declines because Leon will need them?"

"I'll say Leon refused to have my second-hands and wanted new ones. He was sick of hand-me-downs." she shrugged "Now you gonna help me carry these?"

Nick took a few of the books and Midori lit the fire and threw the floo powder into it before the two stepped in one after the other, calling for The Burrow and being whisked away.

The entire Weasley family was in the kitchen as well as Harry. The only one missing was Percy when Skylar arrived, shaking soot from her hair as she stepped out.

"Morning." she said

"What's all those books for?" Ron asked instantly, neglecting to say hi to her first as Nick appeared with a few more behind her.

"School books." she said as she banged them on the wooden table, avoiding plates and cups of breakfast. Nick put the few he had on top. Ron and Harry looked them over and shared a look. "Let me see your list Ginny." Skylar said "Which ones do you need, besides all the Lockhart ones?" she added

"You got your lists too then." Harry said as Skylar moved to Ginny around the table.

"Yeah. Leon's running around our front garden, shouting about being accepted." Skylar said smirking and the Weasleys chuckled.

Skylar read through Ginny's lists. It was almost double the list she'd had last year because of all the added Lockhart books.

"Yeah you still need most of these. You can have mine Ginny." Skylar smiled

"What?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Two of them are three years old cause I took Nick's old ones, but the rest are only a year old." Skylar said as Mrs. Weasley was looking surprised.

"But what about Leon?" Ginny said "He needs them."

"He's demanding on having brand new ones." Skylar lied, rolling her eyes. Nick was watching her as he sat beside the twins. "And seeing as I don't need them and Leon wont take them, you might as well have them. Better someone uses them instead of them collecting dust."

Ginny grinned as she opened one of them, taking a look through it.

"But Sky—" Ron began looking confused.

He cut off instantly as Skylar sent him a scary look that clearly told him to shut up.

Mrs. Weasley walked over and hugged the girl, though she didn't say anything as everyone else shared looks.

"Would you like some breakfast Skylar?" the women offered.

"I could do with some toast." Coming to the Weasleys so often, Skylar had gotten used to eating a double breakfast. She sat herself down beside Ginny as Mrs. Weasley buttered some toast for her.

"So when we going to Diagon Alley?" she offered

"You aren't going today?" Ron asked

"I thought Leon would want to go instantly." Fred chuckled

"Well it'd be cool if we could all go together this year." Skylar believed.

"I'm sure we can coordinate a time." Mrs Weasley assured.

"We should do so with Hermione too." Skylar added thinking.

At that moment Percy came into the room, fully dressed, unlike Fred and George who were in their pyjama's still. He had his prefect badge pinned to his sweater.

"Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day."

He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him the moulting, grey feather duster of Errol.

"Errol!" said Ron, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing.

"What's he doing there?" Nick questioned

"He's mental." Fred answered with a yawn.

" _Finally_ — he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys." Ron admitted.

He carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron laid him on the draining board instead, muttering, "Pathetic." Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud:

 _Dear Ron, and Harry if you're there,_

 _I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off._

 _I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course —_

"How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on vacation!

 _— and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?_

 _Let me know what's happening as soon as you can._

 _Love from Hermione._

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table.

"That works, Leon might be disappointed." Skylar said thinking

"He might kick up a stink." Nick warned

"I think I can convince him." Skylar said thinking, smirking ever so slightly.

"How?" The twins asked. Skylar pointed to Ginny beside her as she was immersed in her book.

The Weasleys all snickered as Harry looked unsure.

"I'll tell you later Harry." Skylar assured

"What're you all up to today?" Mrs Weasley asked

"We're gonna play some Quidditch in the orchid." Ron said as he had grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and was writing to Hermione.

"I'll send your letter for you Ron." Skylar said "I'll send her one too… together." she glanced at Errol. "Might be for the best." Ron looked at the owl and nodded in agreement.

"You not going to join us Sky?" Harry asked

"I'm gonna go tell mum when we're going to Diagon Alley, send Hermione a letter, talk to Leon to convince him to wait, then I might be back." she shrugged

"That's quite the list." Fred said

"You don't have to do it all now." Nick admitted

"You want Leon running in here saying we're going to Diagon Alley only to find out, no, he's not?" Skylar offered.

Nick looked ready to contemplate it before his sister threw a bit of toast at him. He gapped at her and she smirked. He picked up a piece of bacon but Mrs Weasley turned around, breaking from cleaning the dishes at that point.

"What are you doing?" she demanded and Nick froze. He turned to her, his hand raised and the bacon within his fingers as she put her hands on her hips. The twins started snickering behind their hands, trying very hard not to show their amusement.

"Nothing." Nick said as he put the bacon in his mouth and smiled. She gave him a very suspicious look and pointed her wand at him.

"I'm watching you Mr. Rosenwald." she warned and Nick nodded before she turned away and the boy glared at his younger sister. At this point everyone at the table was snickering, besides Percy, at Nick's look and Skylar's innocence. She seemed to sense danger for she got up, ducking behind Ron to take his letter for Hermione from him, and moved to the fireplace where a fire sprang up and sprinkled some floo powder in.

"Rosenwald Estate!" she poked her tongue out at her brother before she was sucked down the drain and through the floo network, spinning very fast with the roaring wind in her ears to come to a stop and jump forwards out of the Rosenwald fire place and into the kitchen.

"Back already Skylar?" Dominique was in the kitchen, clearly looking for something to do as she was manually washing the dishes.

"The Weasleys and Hermione are going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday, can we go too?" Skylar asked as she moved over to her mother.

"You realise Leon will likely want to go today?" Dominique said as she reached for her wand and tapped her daughter so that all the soot was removed.

"Is he still running around outside?" Skylar asked "Or has he moved to frame his letter?"

Dominique chuckled. "He was talking to his father earlier." she said and Skylar nodded before moving to find them.

She tried the dining room but of course breakfast was over, and so she headed for his office down the hallway.

Leon was there as his father sat behind his desk. The boy was rambling on about the great school as his father worked, humming and nodding but not seeming to be paying much attention. Skylar knocked on the door and both stopped to turn to her.

"There you are!" Leon said "Is Nick back too?"

"Narr he's playing quidditch." Skylar said and Leon looked disappointed

"What about Diagon Alley?"

"Everyone's going on Wednesday."

"Wednesday!?" Leon gapped

"Yeah. Hermione suggested it and Mrs. Weasley agreed." she shrugged, momentarily showing Ron's letter for Hermione.

"But that's ages away!" Leon frowned

"Well we can go today, but you wont be able to go with Ginny…" Skylar said slowly, teasingly.

Leon blushed and he looked at his sister annoyed as she smirked ever so slightly. Leon turned and stomped his way out of the office and past his sister. Nathaniel was smiling ever so slightly as he looked at his daughter.

"You shouldn't tease him Sky." he said

"I just thought it'd help convince him." she shrugged "I'd like to go with my friends, and so would Nick and we know Leon would like to as well."

Nathaniel gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "He can't be babied forever." she said before leaving the room. Her father chuckled as she moved for her bedroom to write Hermione her own letter, moving to her mother's owl Cicil to send the two letters off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Wednesday morning the Rosenwald children got up, dressed and ate breakfast before they moved to the kitchen. Leon was jumping up and down in excitement as the sun was shining outside and Midori lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Do we even know where everyone's going to be?" Nick asked Skylar as she fastened her coat properly.

"Hermione said she had to go to Gringotts first and I think the Weasleys are similar, so I suggest the snowy white building's steps." Skylar smiled

"Do we need to go through Gringotts?" Leon asked his mother

"Apparently not." she smiled as Nathaniel walked into the room.

"Are you coming too dad?" Nick asked surprised

"Well I'm yet to do so, and seeing as everyone else seems to be going I decided, why not." he grinned

"That explains why we don't need to go to Gringotts." Skylar nodded and his father smiled at her, petting her head.

"So, we all ready then?" he asked and Dominique nodded as she took a pinch of floo powder.

The auburn-haired women went first, stepping into the flames and calling for Diagon Alley. Her youngest son in his excitement went next, taking a pinch of the floo powder. Skylar followed with Nick behind her and their father bought up the rear.

Diagon Alley as usual was bustling with people as the family appeared in the fireplaces, moving out of the way quickly for others coming through.

Dominique was waiting for them and the three children moved over to her before their father came out.

"Shall we?" he said and the family nodded before they moved off up the cobbled stone street, through its occupants and towards the snow-white marble building that was the Gringotts Bank.

They climbed the steps and moved to the side before glancing around the street. Hermione's bushy brown hair as well as the flaming red of the Weasleys were yet to appear.

"Are you sure we have enough for three sets of books, as well as Leon's wand, robes…?" Dominique whispered to her husband.

"Well we already have some for Leon." he shrugged

"Actually I gave them all to Ginny." Skylar admitted slightly guiltily.

Her parents looked at her surprised. "What?"

"They needed them." she shrugged as Nick pretended he wasn't listening and Leon looked confused. "They have to buy five sets of Lockhart books, as well as Ginny's things. The last thing they needed was to buy Ginny her other books as well." she defended.

Dominique and Nathaniel shared a look before smiling.

"I might go and take a trip." Nathaniel said and his wife nodded.

"I'll come!" Nick grinned before he followed his father into the bank, through the bronze doors to the silver ones within.

"How long do you think the Weasleys will be?" Leon asked

"Not long." Dominique assured him.

"Hermione!" Skylar squealed and the two turned as she stepped down the steps, weaved through a few people and then launched her arms around the bushy haired girl's neck.

"Sky!" Hermione grinned accepting her hug. "It's so good to see you!" she said as they released one another

"You too! How was your summer?" Skylar asked

"It was actually very nice." Hermione nodded "How about yours?" Skylar took her hand and lead her towards the steps of the bank as she answered.

"By the way Sky, I have introduced you to my parents right?" Hermione said, they had been following their daughter looking slightly out of place.

"Briefly." Skylar nodded, turning to them and greeting the two. "And you remember my mother?" Skylar smiled

"Hermione, how are you?" Dominique smiled at her

"Well thank you."

"And Leon."

"Hey." Leon grinned at Hermione

"He's coming this year now."

"Excited?" Hermione asked and Leon nodded. "Where's Nick?" she wondered

"He's gone with dad into Gringotts. Dad was overconfident and didn't think he needed to visit before I reminded him of what he needed to get today." Skylar chuckled

"We need to go in as well. I think Harry and Ron might too." Hermione said looking at her parents.

"I'd assume so, Harry hasn't gotten any since last year and the Weasleys have five children to buy for." Skylar frowned "But how do you guys get gallons, sickles and nuts?"

"Oh we exchange it for muggle money." Hermione smiled

"That's handy for you." Skylar smiled and the girl nodded.

"Well Nathaniel and Nick should be back soon, if you all want to go shopping together you'd better hurry." Dominique smiled at Hermione who nodded. She turned to her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Granger went through the doors first.

Skylar turned to look down the street before she noticed a very familiar large man, with lots of tangled bushy hair and beard, his eyes like black beetles poking out from between it all. He stood head and shoulders above everyone else.

"Hermione, wait!" Skylar called and the girl stopped. "It's Harry. Harry! Hagrid!" she shouted as Hermione stood beside her.

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" Hermione called before the two hurried down the steps and then the street towards him.

It wasn't till they got closer that Skylar realised he was covered in soot, though some had been beaten away, likely by Hagrid, and his glasses were broken.

"Gosh look at you." Skylar said "Are you alright?"

"Floo powder." he mumbled

"First time?" she asked, looking understanding as he nodded.

"What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid — Oh, it's _wonderful_ to see you two again—"

"How are you Hagrid?" Skylar asked looking up at him.

"Rather well."

"Well, well, it's been a while. Hello Hagrid." Dominique had moved down after the two children.

"Dom! Hello there. Still striking." Hagrid grinned at her as Leon gazed up with his mouth open.

"You must've been too young to remember Hagrid, Leo." Skylar said thinking as she saw his amazed expression.

"Harry, you do look the sight." Dominique sighed at him before she pulled her wand out and tapped his shoulder. The soot all siphoned away and she took his glasses, tapping them so that the bridge sealed back together. "There." she smiled

"Thanks." he smiled

"I heard what happened, I'm so sorry we left you to be treated like that. Next year you can come stay with us as soon as possible. Never hesitate to call for help alright." she told him and he smiled before nodding.

"Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry.

"What did you do with them?" Skylar asked looking around

"I came out of the wrong fireplace." Harry admitted

"Where'd you come out?"

"Knockturn Alley." he admitted glancing at Hagrid who looked grim. Skylar looked at him worried.

"You're okay though right? That place is dingy as."

"Not the place for a young boy that's for sure." Dominique said looking stern.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait, Harry," Hagrid said with a grin.

Skylar, Harry, Hermione, Leon and Dominique looked around: Sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley panted. "We _hoped_ you'd only gone one grate too far.…" He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic — she's coming now —"

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly.

" _Excellent_!" said Fred and George together.

"It is not." Skylar disagreed

"We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid.

Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.

"Oh, Harry — oh, my dear — you could have been anywhere —" Dominique rubbed her back comfortingly

"I don't remember the last time I saw her so frantic." Skylar admitted watching the women as she turned to her husband and then Hagrid.

"Where's Nick?" Fred asked

"He went with dad into Gringotts." Leon answered "Hi Ginny." he grinned at her and she returned it. "Are you excited?" he asked

"I can't wait to get my wand." she admitted

"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley ("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"). "See yer at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Skylar, Ron and Hermione as they climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.

"No, he was selling —"

"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…"

"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew —"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley indignantly, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them. "But you're _Muggles_!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the pieces of paper in Mr. Granger's hand.

"I'm sure my dad could lend a hand if he wanted it." Skylar said as they watched the balding, thin, red-headed man.

"The last thing your father needs is Lucius Malfoy on his back." Dominique believed

"Dad's so much better than Lucius Malfoy." Leon believed

"And so much more influential. Lucius simply pops into the Ministry here and there and pays everyone off with large amounts of gold to make himself look generous. Dad actually works there, knows someone from every department and holds much higher standing. Probably more gold too considering he actually works." Skylar said "Besides, Mr. Malfoy is always sucking up to dad, you don't see dad sucking up to Lucius."

"I didn't think Lucius Malfoy sounded the type." Fred admitted

"Shows how highly respected my dad is. But he wont fall for Malfoy's bribes." Skylar smiled

"Come on you two." Mrs. Weasley called to Harry and Ron, the other Weasleys moving through one of the many doors behind the counters.

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione and Skylar as the Weasleys and Harry were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.

"What are you all doing in here?" The two girls looked around to see Nick appear from one of the doors, his father following.

"Hermione's parents are exchanging money and the Weasleys and Harry have gone to collect some money." Skylar said "Get enough for us all then?" she asked her father

"And some extra for spending during the year, or at least on the train for lunch." he said. "You can all have that in September, for now, this is for all the supplies you need." he handed Skylar and Nick a bag each.

"What about me?" Leon asked

"We'll we're gonna come with you aren't we." Dominique smiled at him. "Everyone else will likely go off with their friends."

Leon looked slightly disappointed by this until his sister spoke. "I guess that means you get the day with Ginny to yourself."

Leon blushed but said nothing as Hermione turned from him to his sister. She rose an eyebrow at the girl and Skylar grinned. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"You're such a teasing sister, I'd have expected that from Nick."

Skylar shrugged.

When the three families and Harry all had their money ready to spend, they moved from the bank and back into the marble steps where they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Nick, Fred and George spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop. Dominique and Nathaniel were taking Leon to Madam Malkins. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

Harry, Skylar, Ron, and Hermione strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. Harry bought them all strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams, which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Nick, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called _Prefects Who Gained Power_.

" _A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers_ ," Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating…"

"Go away," Percy snapped.

"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out… He wants to be Minister of Magic…" Ron told Harry and Hermione in an undertone as they left Percy to it.

"That's why he's planning on being Head Boy and is so proud of his Prefect status." Skylar nodded. "I think things would be more fun if the twins ran instead." she chuckled.

"I think there'd be hell to pay." Hermione said looking shocked at the idea.

"You never know." Harry shrugged

"I don't think I'd ever live that down." Ron admitted as Harry and Skylar chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

 _will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME_

 _today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m._

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

"He has written the entire book list, besides the requirement of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_." Skylar corrected

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there… mind the books, now…"

Harry, Ron, Skylar and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with the Rosenwalds and Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute…"

Skylar giggled and her mother gave her a look in which she pursed her lips and tried to hold in her amusement.

"Sky, look!" Leon held up a cage in his hand which held a small owl. It was a tawny with speckled feathers.

"Aww." Skylar cooed at it. "How sweet. What you gonna call it?"

"I dunno yet." Leon mumbled, looking unsure as his forehead furrowed. Skylar chuckled at her brother before she turned to lean out and see how far they had to go before meeting the author.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

"Look at all his photos." Leon said with his eyebrows raised in surprised. "Why would you put yourself on the cover?"

"With a face like that why not?" Skylar mumbled and Nick and Leon turned to their sister with a disappointed look on both their faces. She didn't catch it as she was looking at the line of people behind her.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the _Daily Prophet —_ "

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron — and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It _can't_ be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Lockhart shook Harry's hand, who's face went slightly red while the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys and Rosenwalds, took photos of the two.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

It seemed to take ages for Lockhart to release Harry's hand and when he did Harry tried to move back into the line and over to the Weasleys and Rosenwalds, only Lockhart through an arm around Harry's shoulder's and trapped him there.

"Poor guy." Leon and Nick whispered.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge —" The crowd applauded again. "He had _no idea_ ," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Skylar blinked as the Weasleys, Nick and Loen gapped while Harry was being presented with presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"He's taking Quirrell's place?" Skylar whispered to Ron who shrugged

"Explains why we need all his books." he mumbled before he disappeared into the crowd to get the stack of books required.

Staggering slightly under their weight, Harry managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.

"You have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own —"

"He really seized you for a front page spot didn't you." Skylar mumbled and Harry sighed.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Skylar recognised the voice instantly and she sighed before turning. Draco stood wearing his usual sneer. " _Famous_ Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet

"Well it's more than you'll have." Skylar responded as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books. Draco turned to her. "Instead you've just got a pest who clings to you like a rash. How is Pansy? I'm surprised she's not here." Draco's cheeks tinted red as Ron appeared at Skylar's side with Hermione only to notice Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

"At least his father doesn't sit on his ass all day doing nothing." Skylar shrugged and Draco shot her a glare. "Oh and sucking up to others to try and be an influence."

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well — Arthur Weasley."

It was Lucius Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way, as his son was him in miniature.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, Skylar's copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ , which had been Nick's.

"Well, how unexpected, and I thought it'd be falling apart." Lucius said smirking ever so slightly

"It's also unexpected to see you in Diagon Alley Lucius." Nathaniel had appeared beside Mr. Weasley, carrying a set of Lockhart's books. "Then again I suppose you have nothing else you could be doing." The sneer on Lucius' face had begun to diminish until the last comment had been made.

"Nathaniel, how nice to see you." he said "Just admiring Arthur's handiwork."

Nathaniel didn't answer, he turned to his daughter as Leon and Nick appeared behind him.

"Sky," he handed her the Lockhart books which she took.

"Thanks dad." she smiled.

"I thought you'd be working Nathaniel? I didn't expect you to be here." Lucius said as he glanced at Mr. Weasley who was eyeing him.

"Something happen I should know about?" Nathaniel responded "I was unaware you were in charge of my attendance for the Ministry."

"No it's just I'm more used to seeing you in the office." Lucius covered

"Shockingly the same goes for you, though I actually belong there." Nathaniel said. Lucius' lip curled slightly. "I guess if you expected me to be at the Ministry that explains why you felt so confident in selling some items to Mr. Borgin. How is he? As Oily as ever?"

Mr Malfoy's face paled ever so slightly.

"You might want to be careful Lucius, just because Knockturn Alley isn't as busy as Diagon doesn't mean people don't spot you. You are rather well known after all that people know your face." Nathaniel said. It was something of interest to see Nathaniel, younger than Lucius, causing the man to smile ever so slightly in an effort to hide his worry and discomfort.

"Now if you'll excuse us Lucius, unlike you, some of us actually have things to be getting on with. Can't be wasting our time standing around." Nathaniel said as he pat Nick's shoulder and the boy was first to leave the room. "Shall we have a drink Arthur before we leave? Oh I suppose not you already had one didn't you?" he said as Lucius watched them, Molly and Dominique joining the group.

"Well there is always next time." Mr Weasley reminded him.

"Might just have you round for dinner before the children go back." Nathaniel grinned as Mr. Weasley looked from Lucius to Nathaniel.

"Yes I think Molly and the kids would like that." Arthur nodded.

"Great. Come on everyone, outside. No Leon you've got enough books." he said to his son who tried to ask for a few more on Quidditch. "Oh Lucius please return Ginny's book." he said noticing that Lucius still had _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ within his hand.

Ginny paused as Lucius added it into her cauldron with all the others and then followed the other Weasleys outside. Lucius watched as the Rosenwalds moved out of the book store with Weasleys, looking very unhappy and displeased. Skylar smiled at Draco as she passed.

"See you at school."

They moved outside where the air flew through their lungs after the stuffy and overcrowded shop.

"I almost thought that would end up ugly." Skylar whispered

"I figured the same." Nathaniel nodded

"Did you see his face at how friendly dad was with your dad?" Fred said

"Yeah well, Lucius would love to get that kind of treatment from dad." Nick confessed

"He's lucky he gets invites to the galahs we throw." Skylar grumbled.

"You do do a good job of handling Lucius." Dominique praised her husband.

"I thought he might murder someone when the Weasleys were given a personal invite to our house and not him. He's never had that." Nick said to the twins who snickered.

"I thought that was why you did it?" Leon said turning to his father.

"Now, Leon, you think your father is that petty?" Dominique looked disapproving. Leon and Nick shared a look that said they really did believe such as Nathaniel coughed.

"So did everyone manage to get the set of books? I don't think I've ever sen Flourish and Blotts so busy before." Nathaniel confessed

"Gilderoy really was kind wasn't he, giving Harry those books for free." Mrs. Weasley gushed

"Or a suck up." Ron mumbled. Hermione shot him a dirty look as Harry and Skylar smirked slightly.

The Weasleys with Harry and the Rosenwalds were travelling with floo powder back to their homes while the Grangers were heading through the Leaky Cauldron to the street beyond. And so, at the end of the lane, they all shook hands, saying good bye while Mr. Weasley, who had began to ask the Grangers how bus stops worked, stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"See you on the train Hermione." Skylar said giving her a hug as best she could with all the supplies in their hands.

"Last carriage yeah?" Hermione said chuckling and Skylar nodded.

"So, how much do we need…" Nathaniel did a head count as they reached the floo network fireplace before pulling some sickles from his pocket.

"Oh no Nathaniel you don't—" Mrs Weasley began as he counted the Weasleys as well.

"Too late." Dominique shrugged smiling as Nathaniel handed over the money to pay for the floo powder.

Mrs Weasley was a slight tither as the children all took a pinch.

"Rosenwalds first, there's less of you." Arthur chuckled.

"I'll see you guys later." Skylar said to Ron and Harry as her two brother's vanished before she followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Leon spent the last month of the summer holidays dashing around in excitement. He was finally able to join his siblings at Hogwarts.

"I wonder which class I'll like the best… do you think Snape will dislike me like he does Nick?" he wondered "Is Peeves really bad? What if I get lost? How many staircases did you say there was again?"

"You're not gonna stop asking questions are you?" Nick sighed as he and Skylar were getting through the last of their holiday homework.

"You know I don't think we should be allowed holiday homework, especially not over the summer." Skylar said "Dumbledore said we were to get our heads empty for more learning, why they giving us homework?"

"What's Dumbledore like? Is he really awesome and powerful?"

"He's mad." the two chorused, causing Leon to look at them both surprised.

"Mad! How can you say he's mad!?" he demanded.

Neither bothered to explain. It wasn't really something one _could_ explain.

The Rosenwalds had been invited to the Weasleys the night before they were all to return to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Mrs Weasley spoiled them all and made lots of food, Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour.

It was off to bed after one last mug of hot chocolate and the Rosenwalds lined themselves up for the fireplace. Midori cleaned up the soot made by their arrival and the three children trudged their way sleepily up the stairs and to their bedrooms.

Midori woke them all up the next morning bright and early. Skylar's trunk was first to be packed and Midori took it straight down to put in the boot of the Rolls Royce. Nick's went next along with Mitchum while Skylar had to find Meridiem. Leon's owl was placed inside with the barn owl, both in their cages happily. The boy had decided to call it Reylon.

"I can call it Rey for short." Leon grinned.

Once the car was packed and the three children were ready, the family sat down for breakfast, having smashed avocado on toast with a poached egg on top.

"Are you sure you all have everything?" Dominique checked

"If not you can mail it to us." Skylar grinned

"Can we go yet?" Leon asked, his plate was already clean as he'd wolfed down his breakfast.

"Getting to the station earlier wont make the train leave any sooner." Nathaniel chuckled

"Don't worry Leon, you'll get go whether it's now or in a minute." Nick assured him.

Leon rolled his eyes and turned to stare longingly out the window at the car, waiting for them.

The five of them climbed into the car after Midori bowed them out and Nathaniel started the engine before they began to make their way to London.

The ride was filled with Leon grilling his siblings about how they were sorted into their houses as both siblings had refused to tell him. This didn't stop his nagging all the way to the station.

Nathaniel and Nick moved across the road to grab some trollies. Skylar took one with her trunk and cat, while Nick took another and Nathaniel took Leon's. They had plenty of time before the train left, around thirty minutes, and they made their way towards platform nine and ten.

The family approached it, glancing around at the muggles around them before Nathaniel turned to Nicholas.

"Alright." he nodded and his oldest son grabbed his trolley and moved towards the barrier. Within a moment he, his trolley and his owl were gone.

"Sky, you next." the girl nodded and she took a firm hold of her trolley, glanced around at the muggles and then walked purposefully towards the barrier. Within a moment she had moved straight past it and in front of her was the scarlet steam engine on the platform of Nine and three-quarters.

The station was, naturally and expectedly, crowded. Students were climbing onto the train, some were still standing with parents, parents were double checking on their children, talking to old school mates, heaving trunks and animals onto the train. Nick was gone, having disappeared somewhere amongst all the students and parents covering the platform, as the smoke from the train puffed over all of their heads.

Skylar grabbed her trolley and pushed it out of the way, expecting her younger brother and her parents to come running up behind her.

Skylar moved along the platform, weaving her way through all the people and animals and up the train towards the far end of the platform. She looked around for any familiar faces and caught quite a few on her way. She smiled and waved, receiving a hug or too, before continuing on her way to the last carriage.

Skylar walked along the last carriage, peering into the compartments, however none of whom she was looking for were there. She settled for an empty compartment, putting Meridium on one of the seats before beginning to heave on her trunk to try and get it into the compartment.

"There she is!" Skylar looked up to see Leon, Dominique and Nathaniel walking towards her.

"Let me do that for you, Sky." Nathaniel said chuckling and with a wave of his wand, the trunk, as it had done last year, floated its way into the compartment. Nathaniel turned his wand on Leon's trunk and it too went into the compartment nicely, his owl Reylon following in his cage.

"Where are the others?" Dominique questioned

"I don't know. I told the boys to meet us at the last carriage and Hermione already knows." Skylar shrugged "Nick's likely gone off with his friends."

"Sky! Sky!" the family turned to see Hermione pushing a trolly towards them, her parents following behind.

Skylar waved back at her grinning before the girl came to a stop.

"You're a bit late." Skylar thought as Dominique greeted the Grangers.

"Traffic." Hermione sighed

"You'd think after doing this two times already you'd have gotten it right." Skylar laughed only to have Hermione roll her eyes at her and begin to try and pull her trunk into the compartment.

"Let me Hermione." Nathaniel had Hermione's trunk stowed away with Leon's and Skylar's.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Hermione wondered

"And Ginny?" Leon added

"We don't know, we haven't seen them yet." Skylar shrugged

"They'll be here." Dominique said, but she was looking over other people's heads as she said it, looking unsure.

Skylar turned to the clock on the wall. There were only five minutes left.

"Mom what if they miss the train?" Leon worried

"There are measures in place just in case, but don't worry, you know Arthur and Molly wont let that happen." Dominique assured

"You three get on the train, they know where to find you." Nathaniel nodded. He placed a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Have a good year, good luck." Hermione turned to her parents to say goodbye.

"Send us an owl with your house." Dominique kissed his forehead as the two girls got onto the train.

"Bye mom!" Skylar waved out the window and she waved back as Leon followed his sister and Hermione.

"Dom!"

"Skylar!"

The family turned and the three kids poked out of the window at the shouts. Ginny was running up the train towards the group with Molly and Arthur Weasley. The twins were with them as they shoved their trolleys quickly towards Nathaniel, Dominique and the Grangers.

Nathaniel acted quickly and as Skylar opened the door the three trunks went flying onto the train with the others.

"Hurry!" Molly ushered Ginny towards the door as Fred and George jumped in.

"Have a good year!" Arthur waved.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Skylar questioned as she looked down the platform but the two were no where in sight.

"They were right behind us." Ginny said

"They've probably jumped on somewhere closer." Arthur said as he and Mrs Weasley had turned around in a panic.

"But—" Skylar began just as the whistle blew for the train's departure. "Mom!" Skylar worried, turning to her

"Don't worry Sky," Dominique assured her as the train began to move. The six parents waved to the children as Hermione and Skylar shared a look. They turned to look around the platform, covered in smoke and disappearing around the corner before they could no longer see their parents waving at them.

Skylar turned to Ginny as she took a seat, Leon beside her. "What happened? Why were you all so late?"

"We were up at dawn but we just kept forgetting things." Ginny confessed "We went back home three times and mom wouldn't let dad fly the car to get us here on time." She seemed to collapse into the cushions with a sigh of relief.

"Imagine if you'd missed the train." Leon mumbled looking worried "I'm glad you made it." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Where's Nick, Sky?" Fred asked

"I don't know he went through the barrier first and that was the end of it." Skylar shrugged "My guess is he's waiting for you somewhere else?"

The twins grabbed their trunks and began to lug them from the compartment and out into the narrow hallway.

Skylar glanced out of the door and into the hall after them, peering over the heads of those who were outside chatting to others, saying hello and talking about the holidays.

"I'm sure they're fine Sky." Hermione said

"Then where are they?" Skylar said "They couldn't have missed it… right?"

"I'm sure they're just somewhere else on the train." Hermione said

"Come sit Sky, they'll be fine." Leon said and she glanced at them all before sitting herself beside her brother.

"I just feel like something's nagging." Skylar shrugged as she glanced outside.

"After last year, I wouldn't be surprised if something else did happen." Leon said thinking

"True." Skylar nodded as Ginny giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So are you two excited?" Hermione asked Ginny and Leon.

"Absolutely." Ginny grinned

"I can't believe I'm actually on the train." Leon grinned looking around the compartment. "I've spent four years looking at it from the outside."

"Now we're finally on it!" Ginny grinned

"Think you'll both be in Gryffindor?" Hermione wondered

"I guess so." Leon shrugged

"Well I doubt you'll be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Skylar said thinking

"Why can't I be in Ravenclaw?" Leon wondered

"You're not bookish enough." Skylar shrugged "Unlike Hermione who'll always have her nose in a book, you'd rather be out playing Quidditch or something." Leon grinned and nodded at this as Hermione smiled slightly.

"Speaking of books, how'd you go in the homework?"

"The last thing I need, is you telling me I did everything wrong." Skylar said holding her hand up and Ginny and Leon chuckled.

"Well give it too me, I'll look over it for you." Hermione allowed. Skylar beamed at her before she reached for her trunk and rummaged through it for her homework. Hermione sat herself in the corner with it, her lips moving as she muttered to herself and read through it.

"That's lucky she can help." Leon thought

"Very." Skylar nodded "I'm notorious for getting my facts wrong or mixed up." she girl rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Read too many things." Leon smirked and Skylar shoved him in return, earning a laugh from Ginny.

"No such thing as knowing too many things." Skylar believed

"Everything wrong with mixing the facts up." Leon added

"Careful what you say, remember you can't avoid me now. We're likely gonna share a common room." Skylar warned

"Cause that's scary." Leon said turning to Ginny who smirked.

The two siblings continued to banter until the lunch trolley came rattling down the corridor. Skylar and Leon both treated Hermione and Ginny to some lunch and sweets before Skylar glanced down the corridor again.

"You'd think that if they were on the train they'd have come and found us…?" she mumbled

"Or they've indulged in too many sweets." Hermione rolled her eyes.

There was a squeak and Ginny dropped a pasty into her lap. The three turned to her as she was gazing out the window.

"What?" Skylar asked her

Ginny looked at them all, looking confused and surprised. "I could have sworn…"

"Sworn what?" Leon asked

"I thought I just saw the car." she muttered

"The what?" Hermione asked

"What car?" Leon questioned

"Dad's car." Ginny muttered, turning back to the window.

The three were silent for a minute.

"Where?" Hermione asked and she glanced around. There were no roads in sight. Ginny looked at Hermione and then to Skylar and Leon. Hermione hadn't been told about the flying Ford Anglia.

The two Rosenwalds crept to the window and looked upwards but there was nothing but the cloud cover above.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked Ginny. The red-headed girl nodded.

Skylar and Leon shared a look and Skylar looked shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"No…" she whispered and Leon shrugged.

"Why not?"

"They wouldn't." Skylar thought "Mrs. Weasley will kill them."

"Why wouldn't they just get on the train?" Ginny questioned

"Maybe they did miss it?" Leon offered

"What?" Hermione asked.

The three shared a look before Skylar spoke up. "Mr. Weasley bewitched his Ford Anglia to fly."

"Fly?" Hermione said and the three nodded.

"Ron and the twins used it to break Harry from the Dursleys. Flew it across three counties." Hermione gapped before she looked terribly disapproving. "Don't look at us like that, we didn't do anything." Skylar snapped

"You're telling me they might be _flying_ to school?" Hermione questioned

"Either that or Ginny's hallucinating but there's another way we can find out." Skylar shrugged

"What's that?" Leon asked

"We look down the train." Skylar said obviously. "Coming Hermione?" the bushy haired girl nodded before the two second years left the compartment and moved down towards the front of the train, leaving Ginny and Leon in the compartment.

They glanced into the compartments, seeing first years, through to sevenths years within them. They skipped past the second year Slytherins compartment, not bothering to give any attention to it. They saw Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, other second year boys that shared a dorm with Harry and Ron. Skylar asked them if they'd seen the boys, but they all said no. The two girls continued, seeing Lavander Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, twins, two of the girls of which who shared the dorm with Skylar and Hermione. Fay Dunbar and Kellah were together in another compartment.

Fred and George were found with Nick and Lee Jordan in their own compartment, quite a few sweets littering their seats. The twins hadn't seen Harry or Ron since they'd gone through to get onto the platform, just like Ginny.

"It's simply Hermione, they are not on the train." Skylar said

"They have to be!" Hermione disagreed.

"We're almost walked the entire train Hermione and looked in every compartment. They're not here." Skylar said simply. Hermione however seemed determined not to believe it.

"We'll see, when we get to Hogwarts. Bet you they sit down at the table in their robes." Hermione said stubbornly

"Bet you they don't." Skylar muttered as they headed back towards the compartment they'd left Ginny and Leon within.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The sun had long sunk below the horizon when the scarlet steam engine pulled into Hogsmeade station. An announcement went through the train for them to leave their belongings as everyone filed into the corridor to make their way towards the exit. Skylar, Hermione, Ginny and Leon were all in their black Hogwarts robes, Skylar and Hermione with the added colours of their house, gold and red for Gryffindor.

Ginny and Leon were gazing out the window into the darkness to look at the platform as students began to walk along it.

"How do we get to the castle?" Ginny wondered "Fred said we swim."

"You don't swim!" Hermione said looking horrified

"Hagrid will take you with boats across the Black Lake." Skylar smiled

"All of us?" Leon asked surprised

"No." Skylar chuckled "Just you first years."

"How do you guys get there?" Ginny wondered

"Carriages." Hermione grinned. The two girls had taken them when leaving the school for Christmas the previous year.

"We get there before you do." Skylar said "That way we're all ready for your sorting ceremony."

"It's not hard is it?" Leon worried

"God no. Super easy." Skylar assured as they stepped out onto the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid's voice sounded through the darkness before his lantern came bobbing above all their heads. "Hermione, Skylar." he nodded to them when he saw the two and they waved. "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"Uh…" the two girls shared a look "They're around." Skylar shrugged before she turned to Leon and Ginny. "See you later. Good luck."

"Why do I need luck!?" Leon demanded suddenly and his sister laughed before she and Hermione moved with the crowd up the platform and away from the train and the first years.

"You did that to him on purpose." Hermione said to him

"Maybe." she shrugged with a grin.

Trudging up the rough mud track from the station, at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the students flooding off of the train. People were climbing inside in groups as the two girls joined them all, the carts moving off by itself, drawn by apparently nothing, when it was full of students. Hermione and Skylar climbed into the closest one with some fifth years and when the door shut the carriage made its way up the lane and toward the castle.

The carriages passed through a set of gates, lined with winged boars on the tops of the pedestals. The carriage picked up speed as they went through the large stretch to the castle, the many turrets and towers drawing nearer until finally, the carriage swayed to a stop.

The two girls climbed out of the carriage along with the fifth years to join the crowd moving up the front steps to the castle. The front steps lead into the Giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall lit with flaming torches and Skylar grinned up at it. They were back. The magnificent marble staircase which lead to the upper floors stood ahead of them while a door to the right into the Great Hall stood open. The crowd were moving into it and the two girls, taking each other's hands to stop them loosing one another, allowed it to take them with it.

Five long tables filled the room, one at the far end of the hall, and four sitting side by side down the length of the walls. People distributed from the crowd entering the Great Hall toward one of the four tables each while the teachers occupied the last table. Three chairs were empty, Hagrid's, as he was escorting the first years across the lake, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house, teacher of Transfiguration, who was to greet the first years and take them from Hagrid when they arrived from the boat house. The last chair was usually filled by a greasy haired man who was the potions master and Head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape, but was for some reason empty.

Skylar's forehead furrowed momentarily as she noticed Snape's chair empty, confused as to where he was. The other teachers were all there, small Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, whose hat was askew over her flyaway grey hair. She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. On Professor Sinistra's other side was suppose to be Professor Snape, but the seat was currently empty. Beside Shape's chair was McGonagall's, also empty. Next to it, and in the very centre of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. The tips of Dumbledore's long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them, staring up at the ceiling through his half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought. Gilldery Lockhart was there with his golden blond hair, wearing robes of aquamarine. The rest of the teachers were ones Skylar didn't have for classes yet, they taught classes chosen at the end of the year for the next. Third year was when students picked extra subjects that would lead toward their future careers.

Hermione and Skylar moved through the room to the table at the far side of the room, passing the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, moving to take seats beside one another at the Gryffindor table. Candles floated over the their heads and over the tables which were covered in golden plates and goblets, shining the candle light back at them and waiting to be filled with food. Skylar glanced up and down the table at the people already sitting but the faces she was looking for were still missing.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked, now frowning.

"Flying a car to Hogwarts." Skylar said and Hermione shot her a disapproving look.

"Guys! Did you hear!?" the two girls turned to see Neville moving up the table towards them. "People saw a car flying in the sky on the train." he grinned

"Really?" Skylar asked and Neville nodded

"Imagine flying in a car!" he was grinning with excitement before moving off to talk to Seamus and Dean who were sitting a little ways down the table.

Skylar turned to Hermione who was looking astounded before her expression contorted.

"They would not have flown a car to school!" she said sounding very sure of herself. Skylar simply rose an eyebrow.

"They flew it to break Harry out of his Aunt and Uncles?" she offered.

Hermione's lips pursed together and glanced around the table as the twins and Nick walked down to join the two.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" Nick wondered

"Haven't found them?" Fred wondered

"No."

"We've heard rumours." George grinned

"Yeah, people have seen a flying car today." Skylar nodded smirking slightly.

"People have been going on about it all day, a blue car." Nick admitted

"Ginny saw it too." Skylar said and the three boys shared a look. "She said it was your dad's car."

"Dad's car?" George asked

"Why?" Fred wondered

"Well two boys are missing…" Skylar began as Hermione crossed her arms.

"No!" the three chorused

"They're in the car?" Nick whispered and Skylar shrugged

"Seems it, I know Harry would never risk missing Hogwarts." she confessed

"I can't believe it." Fred smirked

"I can't believe they went without us." George added

"I can't believe they didn't just get on the train." Hermione sighed

"Maybe they missed it." Nick shrugged

"That doesn't mean they can fly a car to school!" Hermione snapped in her disapproving tone. "They should have waited, or sent an owl. Someone would have made sure they got here."

"Yeah well, when have those two ever done the right thing?" Skylar asked as the tables were filled and packed with the students. Hagrid came in after all the chattering students, closing double doors to the Great Hall behind him. He moved around the tables for his seat at the end of the staff table before looking toward the Gryffindor table. He spotted Skylar and Hermione and waved but looked confused as the boys were still missing. The two girls shared a look before the double doors opened.

The chatter within the hall died down as Professor McGonagall, a strict-looking witch with square glasses on her nose and her hair pulled back into a tight bun, walked down the length of the hall. Behind her were the first years, trembling slightly with nerves and looking around the Great Hall in wonder. Skylar didn't blame them, the ceiling after all was enchanted to look like the night sky outside, which was sparkling with stars.

Everyone watched the first years as they were lead down the hall to stand before the staff table, turning to see the rest of the school. Ginny and Leon were beside one another, Ginny's flaming red hair blazing out amongst the black robes. Leon caught Skylar's eye and she crossed her fingers with a grin, earning a grin in return from the girl.

Professor McGonagall walked forward with a stool and placed it before the first years before she set on top of it a very old, patched, frayed, and dirty hat. This hat was the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat and every year it sorted the new students into the four houses of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Last year the hat had sung a song first before being placed on the first years head. Skylar, along with the rest of the hall, watched the hat, waiting, wondering whether it would sing again, ad if it did, would it be the same?

A rip near the bring of the hat appeared, much like a mouth and the hat began to sing, it's voice echoed around the silent hall, but it was not the song it had sung the previous year, it was different. Everyone watched and the first years looked at it in surprise, some glancing at one another. It was about as long as the previous year, and had the same message; each house took students with certain traits, Gryffindors were brave, daring, had nerve, and chivalry, Hufflepuffs were hard working, dedicated, patient, loyal, and always played fair. Ravenclaws held intelligence, knowledge, and wit while Slytherins, the house that turned out more Dark Wizards than any of the others, held ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. The Sorting hat had been enchanted by the founders of Gryffindor to look into the mind of those who wore it in order to sort the students into these houses.

When the hat had finished singing it bowed to each of the houses, who bursted into applause, before pausing. McGonagall stepped forward with a piece of paper in her hand, unrolling the scroll.

"When I call you're name, you will step forward, and I shall put the hat upon your head for you to be sorted." she announced to the new students before she looked at the list in her hand, calling the first name on it. One by one the first years stepped forward to place the hat on their head. The hat would shout out the house in which the new student belonged, taking different amounts of time to decide on each student. Sometimes the hat barely touched the student's head, and sometimes the hate sat in silence for a few minutes.

Leon was looking nervous as McGonagall went through the names, getting further down the alphabet and towards him. Ginny nudged him in comfort and he smiled at her before his name was finally called.

"Rosenwald, Leon!"

Skylar and Nick watched intently with the twins and Hermione as Leon walked forward, picked up the hat, sat on the stool and put it on his head.

The hat was silent for a moment and Skylar and Nick shared a look, for Skylar the hat had shouted out the moment it had hit her hair. This time it was silent before finally the bring opened.

"Gryffindor!"

A grin spread off Skylar's face as it did onto Nick's and they jumped to their feet, clapping along with the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were shouting in encouragement and Leon was beaming as he got up and moved over to the table to join his siblings.

"You did it!" Skylar grinned at him.

"I'm in Gryffindor!" Leon said excitedly

"How was the lake?" Nick chuckled as they sat back down and the cheer died away as the next person was called forward.

"This place looks incredible!" Leon grinned

"You have no idea." Skylar muttered with a chuckle.

They turned their attention back to the staff table as the last few students were being sorted. Ginny, her last name starting with a 'W' was one of the last, but when she walked forward to pull the hat onto her head, it shouted as soon as it hit her head.

"Gryffindor!" The table cheered again and Ginny put the hat back on the stool to run over and sit herself between Skylar and Leon.

"Well done!" Skylar said hugging her

"We did it! We're in the same house!" Leon grinned at her

"It's your dream come true." Skylar said, earning a hit in the arm from Leon as she laughed.

With the new students sorted Professor McGonagall picked up the stool as Professor Snape suddenly appeared from behind the staff table. He moved over to Professor McGonagall as she'd been about to leave with the hat and the stool, and Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet.

"To our new students, welcome! And to our old students, welcome back!" He smiled at them all, his eyes twinkling. "There is a time for speeches, but this is not it, let us dive into our glorious feast!"

Skylar grinned and she turned to the table as suddenly all sorts of food appeared upon it, all different meats, every kind of vegetable, sources and drinks with it. Ginny and Leon gapped at all the food before sharing a grin as everyone dug into the food.

The chatter in the room joined the sounds of cutlery moving against plates, a few people got up to talk to other's further away and it wasn't until Lee Jordan moved to sit beside the Weasley twins that they finally heard some news of the two missing second years.

"Guys! Harry and Ron just crashed a car into the Whomping Willow!" he was grinning from ear to ear as the Weasleys, Rosenwalds and Hermione looked at him shocked

"What?" Hermione and Skylar chorused

"It's everywhere." Lee grinned

"How'd you know they crashed into the willow?" Fred asked

"Someone heard it from the teachers." Lee grinned as others around them were leaning in and whispering, passing the news on to those beside who couldn't quite hear over the dinner babble.

Skylar turned to the staff table to see Dumbledore had also disappeared along with McGonagall and Snape.

"What's a Whomping Willow?" Leon asked

"It's a fighting tree." Nick grinned

"What?" Ginny asked looking surprised

"It's not a fighting tree." Hermione scolded

"It's a tree that attacks anyone who goes near it." Fred added as George nodded

"Why'd they crash into that?" Leon questioned

"I doubt they meant to crash into the tree Leo." Skylar sighed "No wonder McGonagall's gone." she admitted turning back to the table.

"Snape's been gone for the entire feast so far…" Hermione muttered

"Yeah well knowing him he probably jumped at the opportunity to catch the two of them." Skylar sighed.

Hermione looked worried as Fred and George had started complaining about being left out on flying to school.

"Imagine flying in a car!" Leon grinned

"I think I'd prefer the train." Skylar muttered and Ginny chuckled at them.

The main course finished to be replaced with desserts. Professor Dumbledore returned to the hall, sitting at his seat in the centre of the Staff table and Professor Snape returned with him, looking very foul and unhappy.

"He doesn't look happy at all." Nick admitted

"Maybe he didn't get to expel the boys?" Skylar offered

"I hope they weren't." Hermione frowned "Though if they did fly here then they were very foolish."

Skylar rolled her eyes at the girl.

Professor McGonagall arrived finally at the table, taking her seat between Snape and the headmaster, but Harry and Ron never appeared.

Desserts finished after the mains and the plates and goblets were left sparkling clean. Everyone was full, warm and getting dozy now before Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. Like last year he warned students not to enter the Forbidden forest which sat on the grounds of the school and harboured all sorts of dangerous creatures. Last year he had forbidden anyone from going into the third floor corridor on the right hand side. He had no unusual warnings this time as he had last year, he again reminded that no magic should be used in the corridors, which was never going to happen by Skylar's opinion. Quidditch trials were held in the second week of the term, which got Leon excited.

"There are no spots this year Leo." Fred said shrugging

"Sorry." George had the same expression on his face and the poor kid frowned.

And then Dumbledore dismissed them all for bed, instructing the first years to follow their Prefects.

"I thought Harry and Ron might have turned up." Fred said as he looked over everyone's heads as people began to get to their feet and hurry to leave the Great Hall.

"Professor Mcgonagall probably didn't want them making a scene." Hermione said

"We'll have to meet them in the common room then!" Lee grinned and the Weasley twins and Nick got up to follow him and join the throning of students from the hall.

"I hope they didn't get in too much trouble." Skylar said as they too got up from their seats.

"I still can't believe what they did." Hermione grumbled as they stood behind everyone trying to push their way through the door.

"Well, we wont know what they've done until we find them." Skylar shrugged

"Think they're in the common room?"

"Only if McGonagall gave them the password." Skylar thought

It took them ages to get through the door and into the Entrance Hall, luckily only half of the school was going up the Marble Staircase, as the Slytherin's common room was down in the dungeons and the Hufflepuffs were by the kitchens. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors however had to climb upwards to two of the towers.

"They must be in the common room." Hermione said

"If you're talking about Harry and Ron, I heard they got expelled." the two girls paused as Lavender and Parvati were moving up the staircase before them.

Hermione looked horrified and Skylar looked slightly worried before the two hurried up staircase and began to move off through the castle.

The Gryffindor common room was on the seventh floor. The two girls moved past all the portraits which hung over the walls, whispering to one another. They climbed narrow flights of stone stairs until reaching the seventh floor, where there was an oil painting of a very fat when in a pink silk dress. And standing before this were two boys, one with black hair and the other with flaming red.

"Harry!" Skylar grinned "Ron!" they turned to the two girls as they hurried towards them.

" _There_ you are! Where have you _been_? The most _ridiculous_ rumours — someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying _car_ —"

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

"Oh thank god!" Skylar breathed "Lavender just said it, what you crash into a tree for?" she questioned "And as if you flew a car here? What happened to the train?"

"We missed it." Ron confessed

"You're not telling me you _did_ fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall usually did .

"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's 'wattlebird,'" said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point —"

Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Skylar and Hermione to scramble in after them.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years —"

"Good for you," said a random fifth year

Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"

Ron had gone scarlet by the attention but he was grinning all the same before Harry nudged him and they both looked over to Percy, who was pushing his way through to try and scold the two.

"Got to get upstairs — bit tired," Ron said at the look on his brother's face before the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.

"'Night," Harry called back to Skylar and Hermione, Hermione of which who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.

"Wait! I want to hear what happened!" Skylar called as she pushed her way after them. Many people continued to slap the two's backs as Skylar moved after them, crashing through the door. The two boys turned to her and she grinned.

"So what happened? Why didn't you get on the train? Ginny and the twins made it with enough time?" she questioned quickly. It was much quieter on the staircase and the two boys were chuckling at Skylar.

"We'll tell you tomorrow." Ron decided.

Skylar shot him such a murderous look he turned and ran up the staircase.

"It's late Sky, tomorrow." Harry nodded

"I hate you both." she grumbled annoyed before turning for her own staircase.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"The barrier sealed itself?" Skylar questioned

"It wouldn't let us through, we crashed right into it." Ron nodded

"That's… I thought that was impossible." Skylar muttered "Why on earth did that happen?"

"We don't know."

"So your first instinct was to get in the car and fly it?" Skylar questioned.

The three of them were walking down to the Great Hall together the following morning. Hermione had already left for breakfast but Skylar had been determined to find out what the two boys had gone through. She'd waited for them to come down from the dormitory to the common room to hear about it. The boys should have been able to get onto the train inside, if the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters hadn't sealed itself on them.

"Well… we were going to wait for Mr and Mrs Weasley…" Harry admitted

"Before we remembered the car could fly." Ron added

"You might not have gotten in trouble had you waited. Mum told me there were measures in place for when people missed the train." Skylar confessed

"We thought it'd be cool to land on the grass in the car." Harry shrugged

"And you crashed instead." Skylar shrugged earning annoyed looks form the two boys. She grinned at them both as they entered the Great Hall, where the long House tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, be- neath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy grey).

Hermione was sitting at the table, her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ propped open against a milk jug. She said morning to the three, but there was a stiffness in the word that said she was still disapproving of the way they had arrived the previous night. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully. Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy with the worst memory of anyone Harry had ever met.

"Mail's due any minute — I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."

Skylar chuckled at him as she pulled some pancakes toward her.

"Sky!" Leon came hurrying towards her as she looked up, Ginny with him as they sat opposite the girl.

"Morning Leon, sleep well?" Skylar asked

"The common room is so cool! And the beds are so comfy!"

"I'm surprised you didn't get lost this morning?" Ron muttered at the two of them, he seemed slightly annoyed, Harry and Ron had gotten lost every morning, to every class for the entire first week.

"Percy showed us." Ginny admitted, she looked slightly grim about this and as her eyes fell on Harry, she was silent again and she looked at Skylar. She smiled encouragingly at them.

"He complained about what you two did the whole way down." Leon rolled his eyes

"Yeah well he gets it from his mother." Skylar said and the three chuckled "Speaking of which, I can't even imagine what she might have done when she found out." the two Weasleys and Rosenwalds all shuddered.

"By the way, you send a letter to mum and dad?" Skylar asked Leon

"Yep, sent Rey off to them." he smiled proudly. "I can't wait for the classes to begin."

"What's with you Rosenwalds and wanting to go to class?" Ron questioned

"Can't hate them if I haven't been." Leon muttered, slightly put out at his question.

"Don't rain on his parade Ron." Skylar snapped as she picked up her fork to dig into her breakfast.

There was then a rushing sound overhead, and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head, a small tawny owl with speckled wings landed before Leon with a letter and, a second later, something large and grey fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

" _Errol_!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

Skylar, Leon and Ginny all noticed it as Ron did.

"Oh, no —" Ron gasped.

"Shoot…" Skylar mumbled looking scared

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that — it's _that._ "

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. Neville, the two Weasleys and Rosenwalds all looked at it as though they expected it to explode.

"I knew she'd be mad…" Skylar whispered

"But not that mad." Leon muttered, his eyes slightly wide.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"She's — she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" — he gulped — "it was horrible."

Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope. "What's a Howler?" he said.

"The worst letter a parent can send…" Skylar whispered, gaining a confused look from Harry as the red envelope has started smoking at the corners.

"If you don't open it soon Ron…" Skylar warned

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes —"

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Skylar, Leon and Neville stuffed their fingers in their ears. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it _had_ exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"— _STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN_ _'_ _T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY_ _'_ _D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON_ _'_ _T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE_ _—_ **"**

Even with her fingers in her ears, Skylar could still hear Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, as it made the plates and spoons rattle on the table. Her voice echoed deafeningly off the stone walls and people throughout the hall were swivelling around to see who had received the Howler. Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"— _LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN_ _'_ _T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED —_ _ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED_ _—_ _YOUR FATHER_ _'_ _S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT_ _'_ _S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE_ _'_ _LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME._ **"**

A ringing silence fell. Skylar eyed the red envelope as it had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. She pulled her fingers from her ears as Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. Leon looked unsure as he removed his fingers too, while some people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

"I hate howlers." Leon muttered

Hermione closed _Voyages with Vampires_ and looked down at the top of Ron's head.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you —"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

Skylar and Leon shared a look and the boy bowed his head and looked at the letter his parents had sent back to him. Harry pushed his porridge away as Skylar took a bite of her pancakes, the lot of them sitting in silence as Professor McGonagall began to walk up the Gryffindor table, handing out the course schedules.

First for the Gryffindor second years was double Herbology. Skylar wished Leon and Ginny a good first day as she got to her feet, before she, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the castle together, crossing the vegetable patch to make for the greenhouses where the magical plants were kept. At least the Howler had done one good thing: Hermione seemed to think the two boys had now been punished enough and was being perfectly friendly again.

"I don't see how your silence is much of a punishment anyway?" Skylar muttered to her, earning a scowl. She just grinned with an innocent shrug.

As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry, Ron, Skylar and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages and Skylar looked at her confused before Harry nudged her and pointed at a tree in the distance, it was a large willow tree, with several of its branches now in slings.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and under her fingernails. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…"

"He knows how to look after a fighting tree?" Skylar muttered unsurely

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before — greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. The green house was filled with the smell of damp earth and fertiliser, mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers that were dangling from the ceiling. Hermione went in first followed by Ron and Skylar, but Harry was stopped from following.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word — you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face.

"Whats with him?" Ron asked

"Something about Harry… think it's cause he's the boy who lived?" Skylar offered as Hermione was busy giving Professor Sprout her complete attention.

"Trying to boost his own status." Ron muttered.

Professor Sprout had situated herself behind a trestle bench in the centre of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-coloured earmuffs were lying on the bench. Harry came in a moment later and moved over to the three, standing between Skylar and Hermione. With him in the class, Professor Sprout said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand shot up again.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows. Skylar eyed them curiously, she didn't really get what Hermione meant by the plant's 'cry', could plants cry?

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are _completely_ covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right — earmuffs _on._ "

Skylar put the earmuffs over her head and snapped them over her ears. Every noise was gone as they shut out everything. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Skylar gapped, now she understood how plants could cry. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she hadn't just pulled a child from a pot. "However, they _will_ knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.

"Four or five to a tray — there is a large supply of pots here — compost in the sacks over there — and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Harry, Skylar, Ron, and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter… Skylar Rosenwald, heard about your parents, really talented apparently… And you're Hermione Granger — always top in everything" (Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken after Skylar's too) "— and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?"

Ron didn't smile. The Howler was obviously still on his mind.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and — zap — just _fantastic._ "

Skylar rose an eyebrow, she had read some of them, but they all sounded rather farfetched.

"My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family…"

After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot as Skylar laughed at him. He flicked some dirt in her face and she blinked at him surprised, earning a laugh from him in return.

By the end of the class, everyone was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. They were given a beetle each to turn into a button and Skylar picked up her beetle annoyed.

"Why can't we turn a button into a beetle instead?" she questioned as Ron snickered at her.

Skylar had a knack for transfiguring objects without a wand, her issue was, they always seemed to transform into beetles, whether she wanted them too or not.

"That's not the assignment." Hermione said to her

"Would make me feel better." Skylar mumbled before she put her beetle down and pulled out her wand.

"What would happen if you tired to transfigure a beetle?" Harry asked her "Would you get more beetles?" he was grinning and she sent him a scowl.

"I'll make you a bet that I can transfigure it into a button before you." she responded. Harry looked annoyed this time, Skylar had a knack for wand work.

"What would be the point? You'd win." Ron grumbled.

Harry and Skylar turned to him as he tried to transfigure his beetle. Unfortunately for Ron, when he'd crashed the car into the Whomping Willow, he's snapped his wand, causing it to hang by only a few splinters. He had tried to remedy this by patching it up with borrowed spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick grey smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased.

"Wands are kinda hard to mend once broken, a lot of the time it's impossible to fix and you have to get a new one." Skylar admitted as the bell rang. "That's why they snap wands when you get expelled or arrested, it's useless afterwards." Everyone was filing out of the classroom except her, Harry and Ron, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.

"Stupid — useless — thing —"

"Write home for another one," Harry suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.

"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag. " ' _It_ _'_ _s your own fault your wand got snapped_ —' "

"I think one Howler's enough." Skylar mumbled "I can write to my parents if you'd like, they can send you a new one to at least get you through the year?" she offered

"Are you kidding! You mum would tell mine!" Ron said, his eyes wide as they left the transfiguration room and moved to lunch.

"No she wouldn't, not if I explained the issue to her." Skylar believed "Or we could ask my dad, he'll have loved the story about you guys flying to Hogwarts." she rolled her eyes.

"I can't ask your parents for a wand, they can't buy that for me." Ron believed

"They bought the twins their's." Skylar shrugged and Ron looked surprised

"They what?"

"Your parents had to pay for two wands and my mum took it upon herself to pay for them herself." she shrugged "Didn't you know that?"

Ron shook his head as they entered the Great Hall to find Hermione waiting for them. She proudly showed them a handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration, though this seemed to just worsen Ron's mood.

"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

" _Why,_ " demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. Ron turned to Skylar who simply shrugged.

"You haven't outlined them with hearts too have you?" he asked

"No." she shrugged but he looked at her suspiciously all the same.

"Sky!"

The four looked up as Leon came trotting toward them, a grin on his face.

"Hey Leo." Skylar grinned as he sat beside her. "How was your first class?"

"I got lost on my way there with Ginny." he was grinning despite this.

"That's a good thing?" Ron questioned and Skylar nudged him.

"Who'd you have?"

"Transfiguration with McGonagall." he grinned "We turned matches into needles."

"I remember that." Skylar smiled

"Yeah you turned your needle into beetles." Ron said, smirking slightly and Skylar looked annoyed.

"Thanks Ron." she muttered

"I couldn't do it." Leo sighed "But transfiguration seems fun, though Professor McGonagall has a bit of a scary side to her."

"She's fine as long as you don't get on her bad side." Skylar chuckled "What you got next?"

"Potions."

"Ouch." Harry, Ron and Skylar all said

"Just don't annoy Snape and your fine, read the instructions really carefully when making a potion." she warned and Leo nodded.

"I'm gonna go read some of the textbook before I get there." he mumbled looking worried and taking a sandwich from the table he got up and left the Great Hall.

"Poor boy." Ron said and Skylar nodded

"Hopefully Snape doesn't hate him like he does Nick." she muttered.

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in _Voyages with Vampires_ again. Skylar pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill to write a letter to her parents while Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch. After a moment they were silent and Skylar looked up to see Harry looking at a very small first year with mousy-hair. He was staring at Harry as though transfixed and didn't look away even when Harry noticed him. He was clutching a weird object in his hand which Skylar thought looked a bit like a camera but was also, not a camera she'd ever seen before. When Harry tuned to him, he went bright red, but opened his mouth to speak instead of run.

"All right, Harry? I'm — I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think — would it be all right if — can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll _move._ " Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's _amazing_ here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" — he looked imploringly at Harry — "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

" _Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos,_ Potter?"

Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"Come on Draco, really?" Skylar sighed as she shook her head, Draco glanced at her and she turned back to her parchment, ignoring the boy. He seemed unhappy by this.

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

" _Jealous_?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: Half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.

"Is that what you really think?" Skylar asked smirking slightly

"Stop it Rosenwald."

"'Rosenwald'? That's a first." she smiled "But I guess you're right, you're not jealous Harry has a scar and you don't, you're just jealous he has something you don't."

"Don't be ridiculous." Draco said as his cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"Ridiculous am I?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

"Doesn't mummy ever tell you it's rude to earsdrop." Malfoy said in a way to get the conversation off of what he thought. Skylar's expression however fell and she pursed her lips.

"She does, right next to telling me how Malfoys are lazy." she added "A pile of gold they're slowly eating away at, thinking they're too good to work and actually do something to help society, maybe you should get a signed photo Draco, frame it and then in a few years when you've eaten through that small fortune you'll have something that can make more." she offered as Crabbe and Goyle had stopped laughing and were looking at her menacingly as they rubbed their knuckles.

"What's all this, what's all this?" they turned as Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

Draco took Lockhart's appearance as an opportunity to escape as he slid back into the crowd, scowling at Skylar who watched him vanish.

"Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll _both_ sign it for you."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signalling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry pinned to him. Skylar, Hermione and Ron watched as Lockhart walked him off and into the castle.

"You really have a way to get rid of Malfoy." Ron said to Skylar as Hermione put _Voyaging with Vampires_ away and the three moved off for a side door to follow Harry and Lockhart.

"It helps when you know what he's thinking." she added with a shrug.

They moved down a corridor lined with students and up a staircase before coming to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. Harry was already inside and at a table at the back, a stack of books in front of his face as he hid himself behind them. Skylar, Ron and Hermione moved over to sit with him as Skylar noticed it was Gilderoy Lockhart's books he'd stacked before him.

"You could've fried an egg on your face," said Ron. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up," snapped Harry, Ron sent a smirk at Skylar and she hit his shoulder at seeing Harry's embarrassed face.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of _Travels with Trolls,_ and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_ _'s_ Most-Charming-Smile Award — but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes — start — _now_!"

Skylar looked at the paper and read the first question:

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

Her forehead furrowed and Skylar continued on:

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

Reading through the questions she recognised that all the questions were about Lockhart, not a single one was about any of the dark arts or defensive magic. There were fifty-four questions in total about the man at the front of the class.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti._ And a few of you need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples — though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions — good girl! In fact" — he flipped her paper over — "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so — to business —"

Skylar and Harry shared a look as Lockhart bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Skylar watched the teacher as Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. " _Freshly caught Cornish pixies._ "

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror. Skylar had clapped her hand over her mouth and moved to snicker behind Harry's pile of books herself.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not — they're not very — _dangerous,_ are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium and Skylar dived for her desk, crouching herself below it.

The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class had joined Skylar and were sheltering under desks while Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now — round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, " _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Skylar, Ron, and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

Skylar gapped at their teachers antics, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Can you _believe_ him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilising two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage. "Come on Sky." Skylar shot the girl an annoyed look before she crossed her arms stubbornly. Regardless she turned her eyes onto one of the pixies and it flew itself right into the cage, crashing into the opposite bars.

" _Hands on_?" said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing —"

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books — look at all those amazing things he's done —"

"He _says_ he's done," Ron muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The first week seemed to fly buy, charms with Professor Flitwick was as fun as ever, Astronomy still occurred at the top most tower at midnight, Potions with the Slytherins was as exhausting as usual, Professor Snape still hating Harry as much as always. Lockhart's lessons were a joke and after the pixies everyone worried about entering the room. Herbology they continued with the mandrakes, History of magic put them all to sleep and Friday appeared sooner than expected.

Skylar had received two letters over the week, one from her parents replying to her letter, and one from Professor Dumbledore.

The letter Skylar had received from Professor Dumbledore had been about her Legilimency lessons. The previous year Skylar had started the first term with lessons with the Headmaster and Nick. Nick was learning Occlumency, the art of blocking a legilimens from your mind, while Skylar developed her Legilimency. The two practiced on one another for the first few months before they were given separate lessons. This year Skylar was to start her lessons with Leon, developing her Legilimency further, reviewing skills from the previous year, before moving on to Occlumency.

"Sky!" The girl and Hermione had looked up as Leon had dashed down the table towards her, a letter in his hand. "I got a letter from Dumbledore!"

"Yeah, so did I." Skylar said, her forehead furrowed as she was unsure as to his reaction, he looked worried.

"We're having lessons with him! Private lessons."

"Yeah?" she said again

"I'm not that good! What if I'm terrible! I don't want him to see how bad I am!" Leon worried

"You're better at Legilimency than Nick is." Skylar said obviously "Stop freaking out."

"But—"

"Leo, you're having you lessons with me, it's not like you'll be alone." Skylar sighed

"What's going on?" Ron and Harry were joining the three at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall for Breakfast.

"The mail arrived and Dumbledore sent Leon and I a letter about our legilimency lessons—" Skylar began

"You're still having those?" Ron asked surprised

"Of course I am, I'm not finished developing and learning yet." Skylar said obviously

"Better you do it now anyway, starting next year we start taking on more classes so you'll have less time for them." Hermione put in

"Anyway, Leon's freaking out about being tutored by Dumbledore." Skylar shrugged

"I'm not freaking out." he defended, blushing slightly

Hermione and Skylar shared a look before turning back to the boy.

"Dumbledore's great though." Ron said confused

"Have you had private lessons with him?" Leon asked

"Uh… no." Ron confessed

"Don't freak out Leon." Hermione assured

"Yeah, he's not that bad." Harry assured.

"Hey Harry!" the five all turned to see Collin Creepy approaching the table. Harry sighed looking annoyed. "All right, Harry?" he asked

"Hello, Collin," Harry responded exasperatedly.

"Hey Leon." Collin grinned at him

"Collin…" Leon muttered as the boy walked past to sit at the table and eat some breakfast.

"When does he not say hi to you?" Skylar asked Harry

"I think he's memorised my schedule." Harry muttered as he took a seat opposite the girl

"He talks about you all the time." Leon muttered and Harry looked annoyed as he dug into his breakfast.

"Anyway Leo, don't worry about Dumbledore, you'll like him, and he's a really good teacher." Skylar assured

"Well he was the transfiguration teacher before McGonagall." Hermione said

"See." Skylar grinned

"It just feels kinda surreal." Leon shrugged

"Don't worry. I'll meet you this afternoon and we'll go to the Headmaster's office together." she shrugged

"Thanks Sky." he grinned before moving off.

"I thought after taking out Fluffy and that troll last year you wouldn't need anymore training." Rin said

"So I infiltrated a few minds." she mumbled "I'm still not able to block out people's thoughts as well as I want to be able to, not only that but I don't know any Occlumency."

"Occlumency…?" Ron muttered and Skylar sighed. Hermione also gave him a look as Skylar had explained the concept the following year.

"Wait, that's the one where you block people from reading your mind right?" Harry remembered

"Yes." Skylar grinned "Ten points to Gryffindor." the three chuckled at her "I wont finish my lessons till I at least finish Occlumency and Nick's lessons didn't stop until his third year. He's having a few follow ups this year so depending on how long I take to learn, I could still be doing it by my fourth year." she shrugged

"Man, extra lessons for four years." Ron muttered

"Well we will have other classes starting next year anyway." Hermione repeated

"Yeah but Sky will have to do more on top of them." Harry said

"While you'll have to have Quidditch practice on top." Skylar shrugged and the two boys paused

"I guess that's a point." Harry shrugged.

The second letter from her parents was one Skylar didn't have time to address until lunch time. She read it allowed as Harry and Ron's names stuck out from the parchment in her mother's neat handwriting.

 _Dear Skylar,_

 _We heard from Molly and through rumours at the ministry what had happened, however there was also news in the Evening Prophet that day. I hope Harry and Ron are alright and they didn't get hurt. Your father thinks it's absolutely hilarious of course and congratulates them, however I think in future they should be a little more responsible and wait, Molly, Arthur, your father and I would have been more than happy to help them to school as there are precautions in place._

 _As for Ron's wand, I'd be happy to help him with a new one, however it's a bit difficult as he's at school, remember, the wand chooses the wizard and if he is not here we cannot procure him one that is his own._

 _I heard Leon got into Gryffindor, I've already congratulated him but make sure you keep an eye on him, Ginny too, though I know you will without needing to be asked._

 _I hope you're classes are going well,_

 _Love always_

 _Your Mother._

Ron had slumped in disappointment at this news, happy the Rosenwalds were willing to help out, annoyed they couldn't help much due to him being at school.

"What so I have to use this all year?" he demanded, shaking his spellotaped wand as they sat at lunch.

"Or until Christmas." Skylar shrugged as she dug out a piece of parchment and her quill.

"Still too long." he grumbled. Ron's wand had been giving him grief all week, and on Friday morning it went shooting out of Ron's hand in Charms to hit tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck.

"No surprise dad thinks the car was funny, he'd have loved to do that when he was a kid." Nick chuckled as he joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Don't see why it's a big deal, they had the flying motorcycle remember." Skylar said

"What?" Harry asked surprised

"One of our dad's friends had a flying motorcycle." Skylar shrugged, not looking up from the letter she was writing. "One with a side car apparently."

"But Hagrid has a flying motorcycle?" Harry admitted. Skylar glanced up at him.

"Huh… weird." Skylar thought, turning her eyes back down again

"Unless it's the same one." Nick offered.

"Very likely." Skylar muttered as she returned to answer the letter from her parents.

"You and Leon get letters from Dumbledore?" Nick asked as he pulled some sandwiches toward him.

"Yep." Skylar nodded, her quill moving across the parchment.

"Leon's freaking out about Dumbledore." Ron smirked

"Don't blame him, I was nervous too for my first lesson." Nick shrugged "He is brilliant after all."

"I was too, but not as hysterical as Leon seemed." Skylar admitted

"He wasn't hysterical." Hermione said

"Close enough." Ron muttered to Harry who smirked.

"When are you having yours Nick?"

"Tuesdays." he smiled

"That's early?"

"It's when I have time." he shrugged.

And so on Friday evening, after classes had finished, Skylar met Leon in the Common room before leading him through the porthole toward the Headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore's office was hidden on the third floor behind a stone gargoyle. Leon rose an eyebrow at Skylar as she smiled.

"Lemon drop." she said and the Gargoyle suddenly stepped aside, the wall behind it sliding open to reveal the moving spiral staircase. Leon gapped at it and Skylar grabbed his hand to pull him forward. The stood on their stairs which spiralled upwards into one of the towers before a brass knocker in the shape of a griffon on a gleaming oak door came into view at the top of it.

Skylar took the knocker to the door, knocking it before there was a voice on the other side.

"Enter."

Skylar pushed the door open and stepped inside with Leon following her.

"Evening Professor." she said as Leon looked around.

The Headmaster's office was a large circular room, the walls covered in portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. Funny little noises filled the air as there were a number of curious silver instruments on spindle-legged tables whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. There was an enormous claw footed desk and on a shelf behind it sat the sorting hat. Behind the door was a golden perch and on top of it was a bird, with gleaming red and gold feathers and looking at the two quite curiously.

Sitting behind the enormous desk was Professor Dumbledore, is beard and hair gleaming silver in the candle light, his half moon spectacles sitting on his crooked nose as his blue eyes peered at the two children while a smile graced his mouth.

"Evening Skylar, I trust you had a good holiday?" Dumbledore asked her

"Yes actually." she nodded as she walked forward. Two chairs were on the other side of the desk opposite Dumbledore as Leon followed her. "I hope you were able to get some rest as well."

"Well rested and ready to start the year, though I will admit the school is not the same when empty." Dumbledore smiled and Skylar nodded in agreement, it must be very cold when not filled with students.

"Professor I'd like you to meet my brother, Leon." Leon looked at the headmaster with a slight smile, nerves showing in his eyes. Skylar nudged him to calm down as the Headmaster smiled at the younger Rosenwald.

"Ah yes, delighted to finally meet you Mr Rosenwald, I've heard many things from your siblings about you." Dumbledore greeted as he got up from his seat. He was a very tall and thin and and he towered over the two children, Leon especially as he held out his hand. Leon, surprised, took it to shake the man's hand before he returned to behind the desk and offered for the children to take a seat before him.

"Now then Mr Rosenwald, I assume your siblings have told you a few things about Legilimency that you may not have already known?" Dumbledore said

"Yes." Leon pipped up "And Sky gave me a few lessons over the holidays."

"Did she now?" he smiled, his eyes flickering to her as she gave a guilty shrug.

"He was eager to learn." she confessed

"And how did they go?" Dumbledore wondered

"Not bad. Leon and I have always been good at communicating through legilimency though." Skylar admitted "So any improvements was hard to tell." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"And did Nick help at all?"

"He helped with Occlumency, he's gotten really good at it." Skylar admitted looking a bit annoyed.

Dumbledore chuckled "As I said last year, a skilled Occlumens hidden as a Legilimens."

"So, before we begin let me go through the precedence of asking how your first week of classes were?" Dumbledore smiled, and the two siblings shared a look.

"Well we turned beetles into buttons and leaned about mandrakes for transfiguration and herbology." Skylar said

"And we turned matches into needles and Professor Flitwick said we could learn the hover charm." Leon grinned

Skylar chuckled "Ron used that one to knock out the troll." Leon beamed at the idea.

"Enjoying them then." Dumbledore smiled at them

"Yes." the two chorused.

"Well then, we shall get to business then. Mr Rosenwald, what do you know of Legilimency?"

Legilimency was the art of interpreting what was seen in another's mind. Legilimens could go through another's memory, show the person old memories or new ones, or learn information. In the case of the Rosenwalds they were able to immediately tell what another was thinking, a rare skill. They do not require a wand as others did, nor do they need to be taught the skill to use it, only to control it properly.

Leon knew all of this, and his siblings had informed him of a few of the lessons Dumbledore had already given them. Dumbledore smiled at this.

"Then all we have for this lesson is to decipher how much you've managed and how far forward we can skip in your lessons." he decided. Leon beamed at this before looking slightly worried.

"Skylar, do you remember what we covered of Occlumency last year?" he asked her

"Yes, how to close your mind, clear your mind, calm your emotions in order to block a legilimens out." she smiled

"Well this year I hope to get to put some of those skills into practice, but for the first few meetings I wish to revisit last years lessons." the Headmaster informed and Skylar nodded.

The two Rosenwalds shared a grin as the headmaster smiled at them. "We will begin by first testing Mr Rosenwald's knowledge on the skill before doing anything practical, now, Mr Rosenwald, what have you found as a Legilimens?"

Most of the lesson was spent talking to develop theoretical understanding before they began anything practical, which was promised for lessons to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Saturday morning Skylar was happy for a bit of a sleep in, as well as a break from lessons. Not only that but Harry, Skylar, Hermione and Ron had planned to go and visit Hagrid, the first opportunity they'd so far had.

Hermione was already awake when Skylar pulled the curtains back from around her bed.

"Morning." the bushy haired girl said as she straightened her jacket.

"Morning." Skylar responded as she climbed out of bed and ran her fingers through her auburn hair.

She dressed for breakfast and she and Hermione moved down the stairs to the common room where Ron was already there waiting. Harry, however, was missing.

"Where's Harry?" Skylar asked confused. Ron handed her a piece of paper that had Harry's scrawl over it. Two words lined the paper as she and Hermione looked at it; _Quidditch Practice_.

"Already?" Skylar wondered surprised

"Apparently." Ron shrugged "He was gone before I even woke up."

"Well let's go down for breakfast and we can meet him on the pitch." Hermione offered "We can go straight to Hagrid's from there."

The two agreed and they trudged their way down to the Great Hall. The hall was a lot less empty than during the week, people were enjoying a sleep in for their first weekend. Skylar, Hermione and Ron moved to the Gryffindor table, sitting down to have some bacon and eggs.

"Morning." Nick yawned as he sat himself down with them.

"Morning Nick." Skylar smirked at him "Didn't get enough sleep?"

"Fred and George woke me up to tell me they were going to Quidditch Training." he admitted grumpily

"They woke you? Harry just wrote Ron a note." Skylar admitted

"That would've been too considerate for the twins." Ron believed.

Leon sat himself with them a few minutes later looking rather happy. Nick looked at him annoyed.

"Why you so cheerful?"

"Sky and I had our first lesson with Dumbledore last night." he smiled

"Dumbledore says his legilimency is rather good." Skylar admitted as she was loading toast onto a plate.

"Oh yeah." Nick mumbled

"Better than you were." Leon grinned at his brother

"Yeah well, Nick's an occlumens so," Skylar admitted

"It's going to be mad having three mind readers around." Ron mumbled

"You've dealt with it for how long?" Hermione asked him as Skylar stood up

"Shall we then?"

"What's the toast for?" Ron questioned

"For the team, getting up so early, I doubt they had any breakfast first." she shrugged before making her way toward the door. Ron and Hermione shared a look before grabbing some toast with marmalade themselves and followed the girl.

"Team?" Leon asked

"Oliver got the Gryffindor Quidditch team up early this morning for practice." Nick admitted

"Really!? I want to go see!" And Leon got up from his spot to run off after his sister. "Sky! Wait up!" several people chuckled at him as he went into the entrance hall after the three second years.

The four of them trudged across the lawn and toward the Quidditch pitch which sat a little ways from the castle, the stands were risen off the ground for better vision and at either end of the pitch stood three goal posts with hoops on the end.

"Wow!" Leon grinned.

One thing was missing however, there were no players, no one was flying around the pitch on brooms.

"Where are they?" Ron asked

"Maybe they're already finished." Hermione shrugged

"What?" Leon whined in disappointment

"They weren't in the Great Hall?" Ron remembered

"The Change rooms then." Skylar offered

"Let's wait a bit and find out." Hermione said and she lead the way to the stands for them to sit in.

It wasn't a few minutes later that the team walked out of the changing rooms, all wearing the red Quidditch robes, all with brooms over their shoulders and all looking drowsy beside Oliver Wood. Oliver was a burly, tall sixth year who was captain of the team. His eyes were gleaming with crazed excitement and determination.

Skylar quickly moved from her seat with her plate of toast, and over to the team as Ron called over to them.

"Aren't you finished yet?"

"Haven't even started," said Harry, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron and Hermione had brought out of the Great Hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

"Well I brought you all some breakfast." Skylar grinned as she moved to stand before them.

Harry beamed as he, the twins, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, the three cheerleaders, converged on the plate of toast.

"You're a life saver Sky." Fred grinned

"I know." she shrugged as they all munched on the toast.

"Alright! Everyone up in the air!" Oliver demanded.

Skylar retreated back to the stands to sit beside Hermione as the players kicked off from the ground and rose high into the air on their broomsticks.

"This is so cool." Leon grinned from beside Ron, his eyes glued on the team on their brooms.

A little ways off the sound of a mad clicking sounded, causing the four of them to turn around. Collin Creevey was in the highest stand, his muggle camera in his hand and raised to his face as he took picture after picture.

"Look this way, Harry! This way!" he cried shrilly.

"He's obsessed." Ron muttered as Harry put on a burst of speed to dash to the other side of the stadium and away from Collin.

"You'd think he'd get a hint." Skylar mumbled

"I think he's a bit too excited…" Leon agreed "He's muggle born so all this magic might be a bit overwhelming."

They turned from Collin and back to the pitch only to see the twins and Harry landing on the ground behind Oliver, who was facing a line of six people wearing green.

"Who's that?" Leon asked

"It's the Slytherin Quidditch team." Skylar realised

"What are they doing here?" Ron demanded

"Nothing good." Skylar muttered "Come on." she got up first and Hermione, Ron and then Leon followed her from the stand and down to the pitch, moving across it toward the two teams. Skylar watched as Draco suddenly emerged from behind the six platers, much smaller than his team mates, who were all boys, while the Captain, Marcus Flint, looked as it he had a bit of troll in him.

"Is that Malfoy?" Hermione questioned. It was a rhetorical question as Draco's platinum blond hair could not be mistaken anywhere else.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?"

He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Skylar eyed the brooms, they were slick and clearly brand new, and on the top in gold lettering were the words Nimbus 2001, the model of broomstick up from Harry's.

Ron gaped, openmouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "Impressed Sky?" he asked her and she rose an eyebrow.

"Seriously? That you needed a bribe to get on the team?" she asked and Draco looked at her irritated "Just to try and be better than Harry, he's seeker so you have to be too."

His expression turned irritated as she delved into his mind and he grit his teeth.

"Well perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," said Hermione sharply. " _They_ got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Skylar's mouth dropped open in shock before she felt herself boil in anger. Leon glanced at his sister in worry.

She wasn't the only one to react to the word, Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, " _How dare you_!", and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralysed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. Skylar was the only Gryffindor who hadn't run after Ron, the rest were all gathered around him as he kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

Skylar looked down at Malfoy and he froze for a moment before getting to his feet automatically, standing before her as she stared at him, her teeth grit together. He blinked for a moment and looked at her confused before Skylar suddenly slapped him over the face.

The sound echoed and everyone turned from Ron for a moment to see Draco's cheek turn red. His entire head had been turned to the side from the force Skylar had exhorted upon it. Skylar glared at him as he turned to look at her surprised before she turned to hurry over to Ron, crouching to place a hand on his arm and heave him to his feet. Harry quickly moved to help her.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement as Leon was looking disgusted and worried for Ron at the same time. He and Hermione both followed Skylar and Harry as they lead Ron across the pitch.

"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat and was now dancing alongside them as they left the field. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.

"Oooh," said Colin, fascinated and raising his camera. "Can you hold him still, Harry?"

"Get out of the way, Colin!" said Harry angrily.

"That's not exactly decent Collin." Leon frowned at him before hurrying after his sister, Harry and Ron as they moved from the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest with Hermione in tow.

"Nearly there, Ron," said Hermione as the gamekeeper's cabin came into view. "You'll be all right in a minute — almost there —" They were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who emerged. Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.

"Quick, behind here," Harry hissed, dragging Ron behind a nearby bush. Skylar almost felt herself fall over as Harry's yank on Ron, yanked on her before she got her footing and followed the two. Leon followed confused as Hermione did the same, somewhat reluctantly.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one — I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!" And he strode away toward the castle.

Harry waited until Lockhart was out of sight before any of them were allowed to move. He and Skylar then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door with Leon and Hermione behind them. They knocked urgently.

Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me — come in, come in — thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again — And Leon, good to see you again."

Harry and Skylar supported Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other.

Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Harry hastily explained as he lowered Ron into a chair.

"Better out than in," he said cheerfully, plunking a large copper basin in front of him. "Get 'em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand —"

Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Harry.

"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, scratching Fang's ears.

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

It was most unlike Hagrid to criticise a Hogwarts teacher, and Harry looked at him in surprise.

"He did the same to Professor Sprout, telling her how to properly look after the Whomping Willow…" Skylar said frowning

Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job —"

"He was the _on'y_ man for the job," said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle toffee, while Ron coughed squelchily into his basin. "An' I mean the _on'y_ one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," said Hagrid, jerking his head at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"

"Malfoy called Hermione something — it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild."

"It _was_ bad," said Ron hoarsely, emerging over the tabletop looking pale and sweaty.

"He called her a 'Mudblood'." Skylar said and Harry was surprised by the dark look on her face as Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. Hagrid looked outraged.

"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.

"He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course — I've never seen Sky act out like that." she glanced at her and Hagrid did too.

"She slapped Malfoy across the face." Leon explained. Hagrid smirked slihgtly.

"Deserved it. It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born — you know, non-magic parents."

"It basically means dirty blood. Because you're muggle-born, you're believed not worthy to be a part of this world." Skylar said

"There are some wizards — like Malfoy's family — who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." Ron gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom — he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

"In the case of the Malfoys, the purer your blood the better you are and the higher up you should be in society." Skylar said

"They'd probably think otherwise if it wasn't for all that family gold they have." Leon thought

"Well if they all continue to refuse to work and give it away to gain favours then they're gonna run out eventually." Skylar believed

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."

He retched and ducked out of sight again.

"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."

"That might have been the least of it, Lucius Malfoy is on the board of governors for the school, which means he can have a say in things that happen around here if he tries hard enough." Skylar confessed

"Harry," said Hagrid abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought. "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

Harry looked furious and with a bit of effort he wrenched his teeth apart, which seemed to have been glued together with Hagrid's toffee. Leon had started laughing.

"I have _not_ been giving out signed photos," he said hotly. "If Lockhart's still spreading that around —"

But Hagrid had started laughing.

"I'm on'y jokin'," he said, patting Harry genially on the back and sending him face first into the table. "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"Bet he didn't like that," said Harry, sitting up and rubbing his chin.

"Bout time someone told him." Skylar chuckled as Leon nodded

"Don' think he did," said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling. "An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle toffee, Ron?" he added as Ron reappeared.

"No thanks," said Ron weakly. "Better not risk it."

"Come an' see what I've bin growin'," said Hagrid as Harry, Skylar, Leon and Hermione finished the last of their tea.

In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder.

"Gettin' on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast… should be big enough by then."

"What've you been feeding them?" said Harry.

Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone. "Well, I've bin givin' them — you know — a bit o' help —"

Skylar chuckled. Hagrid wasn't supposed to use magic, but he had a pink umbrella in which he had hidden his old school wand. The wand itself had been snapped when Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, a reason of which he didn't like to talk about. The pink umbrella itself was leaning against the back wall of the cabin.

"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" said Hermione, halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them."

"That's what yer little sister said," said Hagrid, nodding at Ron. "Met her jus' yesterday, she and Leon came around." Skylar nudged her brother with a grin and he looked at her annoyed as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Hagrid looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching. "Said she was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry. "If yeh ask me, _she_ wouldn' say no ter a signed —"

"Oh, shut up," said Harry. Skylar and Leon started laughing as Ron snorted with laughter, covering the ground with slugs.

"Watch it!" Hagrid roared, pulling Ron away from his precious pumpkins.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup Potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Skylar asked her in the common room, placing a hand on the girl's forehead but Ginny had shoved her hand away.

"I'm fine." she muttered before getting up and walking away, much to Skylar's surprise and confusion.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked

"I… I don't know…" Skylar admitted, frowning slightly.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened and so Harry and the team were forced to continue training, generally returning to the common room covered in water and mud.

"I do feel bad for them." Skylar said as she sat by the fire in the common room with Hermione and Ron.

"Must suck to have to play in this weather." Hermione nodded "I hope he doesn't get a cold like everyone else."

"Yeah, that's just what he needs." Ron muttered, he was attempting to do his potions homework when Harry walked into the common room. He was wet to the bone and rather muddy, dripping such into the carpet.

"I have something to tell you." he said when they greeted him and Hermione asked how the practice was.

"About the Slytherin brooms? I heard they're really fast." Skylar admitted

"No, give me a minute." he said before dashing toward the staircase to change into something drier. He was back within a few minutes and joining the three.

"So? What happened?" Skylar asked

"Nearly Headless Nick invited me to a deadday party." he said

"What?" Ron and Skylar chorused

"It's the day Nick died, five hundred years ago." Harry admitted

"Wow… imagine being stuck in Hogwarts for five hundred years." Skylar mumbled "You would have seen all sorts of things."

"Well he's invited you three as well." Harry said

"A deathday party?" said Hermione keenly "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those — it'll be fascinating!"

"I wonder how out of place we'd be…" Skylar mumbled looking awkward.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me…"

"Well he rescued me from Filch's office." Harry said

"What were you doing in Filch's office?" Hermione questioned looking surprised and disapproving

"He caught me talking to Nick in the hallways, apparently he's been cleaning frog brains off one of the dungeon ceilings and he has a cold, so seeing me dripping mud and water upset him."

"You get another detention?" Skylar wondered

"No, Nick convinced Peeves to drop a cabinet over Filch's office and he was so mad with Peeves, Filch let me go." Harry admitted

"Woah." Ron said looking surprised and Harry nodded

"Getting out of Filch's office without a detention, now that's impressive." Skylar grinned

"Well Nick was upset because he can't get into some group called the Headless Hunt and I wanted to help him seeing as he did me and he asked me to attend his party along with you guys."

"Headless Hunt?" Skylar said chuckling "Well I guess he's not technically headless."

Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Nick, Fred and George, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. Fred had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.

It wasn't a moment later that the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room. The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, along with a spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth as it escaped into the fire, with accompanying explosions, distracted everyone from their current tasks as most of the common room erupted into laughter.

"So, when is this deathday party?" Skylar wondered

"Halloween." Harry said and the three looked at him.

"You mean we'll miss the feast?" Ron asked

"There'll be food at the party." Hermione said

"Will there?" Skylar wondered curiously. "I mean, ghosts don't eat right? Didn't Nick say something like that last year?"

"You mean we're gonna miss the feast and there wont be any food?" Ron asked before turning to Harry "Why'd you agree to such a thing?"

"He helped me out. And he seemed sad." Harry shrugged

"He's dead, I wouldn't be surprised if he was sad often." Ron admitted

"And if he has to watch kids eat food every evening wishing he could do the same…" Skylar mumbled

"You're making me hungry with all your food talk." Ron grumbled at her

"Sorry… guess I didn't eat enough dinner." she mumbled thinking

"By the way Sky, how are your Legilimency lessons going?" Hermione asked

"We've spent the lessons revising last year, Dumbledore also wanted to see where Leon was with his current stand in the art. I think he's going to separate our lessons soon though."

"Why? Didn't you have lessons with Nick for most of last year?" Ron asked confused. He seemed to be glad for an escape from his potions homework.

"Yeah but Nick needed to practice Occlumency while I did Legilimency, it was a really good system. Unfortunately I don't know Occlumency very well, though Dumbledore had said I was beginning to master it on my own." Skylar explained "Cause I don't know it yet I can't use it on Leon, which means the two of us working together doesn't really work. I'm ahead of Leon so I'd just be wasting a year doing lessons with him. Or he'd be lost behind me."

"So who's lessons are going to move?" Harry wondered

"You'll probably find Leon's will be earlier in the day, as he has Friday afternoons off." Skylar remembered

"What's he going to teach you this year then?' Hermione wondered

"Move development. Last year he was developing my gift further, so he could then teach me to rein it in to then move on to Occlumency. He said he hoped we'd get to Occlumency this year but, if my gift is too strong to rein in then who knows." Harry rose an eyebrow at the auburn haired girl.

"That sounded rather proud of yourself."

"Yeah thinking highly of yourself aren't you." Ron agreed with a grin

"What can I say." she shrugged earning a chuckle.

Halloween morning brought the castle filled with the smells of pumpkins, the Hall was decorated with the same live bats from the previous years as well as Hagrid's vast pumpkins which had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in. Across the day the students were highly anticipated for the feast as there were rumours that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

Leon was getting excited for different reasons.

"Last year you guys fought off a troll at halloween right?" he grinned as he joined his sister, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah."

"Oh! I can't wait to see what happens today!" he said as he sneered jam on his toast.

"I'd rather not fight off a troll again." Harry muttered

"That would be terribly dangerous." Hermione scolded "You'd think they'd have learnt to tighten security on the castle to stop things like that."

"Well they did let You-Know-Who himself into the castle… sorta." Skylar mumbled in thought as she ate her porridge.

"I doubt another troll will get into the castle." Harry said

"It doesn't have to be a troll." Leon shrugged "I can't wait for the feast tonight though!"

The three shared a look but said nothing, they didn't want to disappoint the boy. They didn't speak until they were on their way to their first class.

"Hearing Leon so excited, and seeing the Great Hall, I kinda wish we were going to the feast as well." Harry confessed

"You're the one who promised we'd go to a deathday party instead." Skylar reminded him

"I'm kind of regretting it, tonight sounds great." Harry sighed

"We could go to the feast instead." Ron shrugged

"We can't!" Hermione scolded

"Not even for a bit?" Harry muttered and Hermione turned on him.

"A promise is a promise," she reminded him bossily. "You _said_ you'd go to the deathday party."

"I think Nick would be really put out if we said we'd go, only to never show up, that's a bit low… Especially when you told him you'd rather be at his party than at the feast." Skylar confessed

"You shouldn't have made such a promise." Ron grumbled

"Or you should have said we'd pop in. Parties usually go for a few hours, we could have gone to the feast first and then popped down, or the other way around." Skylar said thinking

"Maybe we still could." Ron offered

"That would be indecent!" Hermione snapped at them

"We need to eat somewhere, I'm sure Nick would understand that." Skylar admitted

"I think if we make sure to see… who was it again?" Skylar asked Harry.

"Some guy named Patrick I think."

"If we see Patrick like Nick wanted it'd be fine." Skylar shrugged turning back to Hermione as they reached their classroom and waited outside with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"You three are despicable." Hermione said disappointedly

"You can't blame us for wanting food Hermione, I bet when the time comes you'll be no different." Skylar confessed

"Yeah and you can't lie to her remember." Ron said pointing at Skylar

"One day I might be able to." Hermione grumbled

"Will you let me know so I know not to bother trying?" Skylar confessed, earring a smirk from Ron.

"What do you even wear to a Deathday party?" Harry suddenly asked

"Well he died…" Skylar thought

"Something black?" Ron offered

"Isn't that a bit sad?" Hermione asked

"He's celebrating the day he died Hermione." Ron reminded her "Would you be happy?"

"Especially when his neck was hacked at forty-five times by a blunt axe." Harry offered.

The three all turned to him with their eyes wide and their mouths open.

"Forty-five times?" Skylar asked

"Oh how awful." Hermione gasped

"How painful." Ron muttered as he massaged his neck with his hand, pulling a grimace.

"Anyway, I'm sure our robes will be enough, they're black." Skylar said pulling at Harry's sleeve, earning a slight shove in response as he smirked.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we wore something like bright red instead." Ron offered

"Red might be disrespectful." Hermione said

"Yeah, wear the colour of blood to someone who had their neck hacked at and amongst people who are all dead." Skylar said

"Yeah red might be distasteful, what if blood's a sore topic?" Harry said chuckling

"If it was, you should make sure not to laugh about it." Skylar offered. The door opened and the four of them walked inside with the rest of the Gryffindors for the first class of the day.

"But we're in agreement we're going to make sure we get some dinner as well yeah?" Ron asked

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, earning a snicker from Skylar, she and Harry shared an amused look as they all sat at a table for the class to begin and Ron shot Hermione a look at her disapproval.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

At seven o'clock, Harry, Ron, Skylar and Hermione walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead toward the dungeons.

The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles too, though the effect was far from cheerful: These were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took before there was a sound like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.

"What is that?" Skylar asked, placing a hand over one of her ears and wincing.

"Is that supposed to be _music_?" Ron whispered. Skylar and Harry shared a look as they turned a corner to see Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome… so pleased you could come…"

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.

It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Ron nervously, and they set off around the edge of the dance floor. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Even the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, was there, although with a wide berth given by the other ghosts as they avoided him. The Bloody Baron was the only ghost able to control Peeves the Poltergeist, a squat man with a brightly coloured jester hat who did nothing but cause annoyance for everyone within the castle, the other ghosts included.

"Oh, no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle —"

Skylar pulled a grimace as Hermione grabbed her cold hand to pull her along.

"Who?" said Harry as they backtracked quickly.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the second floor," said Hermione.

"She haunts a _toilet_?"

"She's a rather sensitive ghost." Skylar admitted, glancing back at the ghost. She was a squat girl with a very gloomy expression on her face with lank hair and thick pearly spectacles.

"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you —"

"Look, food!" said Ron.

On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mould and, in pride of place, an enormous grey cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words,

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington

Died 31st October, 1492

As they stood there a a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry asked him.

"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavour," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.

"Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up about the food." Skylar said and gave Ron a pointed look as he was clearly disappointed.

"Can we move? I feel sick," said Ron.

They had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before them.

"Hello, Peeves," said Harry cautiously.

Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the Poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face.

"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks," said Hermione.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. " _Rude_ you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed, "OY! MYRTLE!"

"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her — er, hello, Myrtle."

Myrtle had glided over toward them gloomily, not looking at all excited to talk to Peeves or the four students.

"What?" she said sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."

Myrtle sniffed.

"Miss Granger was just talking about you —" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear.

"Just saying — saying — how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.

Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"You're making fun of me," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No — honestly — didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and Ron painfully in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah —"

"She did —"

Skylar bit her lip at the two boys feeble attempts to agree and it seemed Myrtle noticed this as well.

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear.

Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with mouldy peanuts, yelling, " _Pimply_! _Pimply_!"

"Oh, dear," said Hermione sadly.

"I think she might have been bullied as a student." Skylar mumbled.

Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, yes," they lied.

"Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent… It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra…"

The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded.

"Oh, here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly.

Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Harry started to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face.

The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.

"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"

He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.

"Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly.

"Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Harry, Ron, Hermione and Skylar, of who was watching the man with a raised eyebrow, and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter).

"Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly.

"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say — look at the fellow —"

"Look, at him? Look at you." Skylar couldn't help herself from saying. "How amusing I am because my head's not stuck onto my shoulders." she sent Nick a swift look and the ghost smiled slightly before giving Harry a pointed look.

"I think," said Harry hurriedly, "Nick's very — frightening and — er —"

"Ha!" yelled Sir Patrick's head. "Bet he asked you to say that!"

"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick loudly, striding toward the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight.

"My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow…"

But nobody heard much more. Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt had just started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd were turning to watch. Nearly Headless Nick tried vainly to recapture his audience, but gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sail- ing past him to loud cheers.

"Poor Nick." Skylar muttered

"I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor.

"Let's go," Harry agreed.

They backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.

"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall.

"Oh Pumpkin pie sounds so nice, warm and covered in custard." Skylar smiled before Harry suddenly stumbled to a halt and clutched the stone wall. The other three came to a stop as well, turning to him as he was looking around, squinting through the dark passageway.

"Harry, what're you — ?"

"It's that voice again — shut up a minute —"

Skylar looked at Ron confused but it was all she needed to understand. Harry, while at his detention with Lockhart, had heard a cold, bone shivering voice, however Lockhart hadn't heard it, and no door had opened. It was a dismembered voice which no sign of where it had come from.

"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and Ron, Skylar and Hermione froze, watching him. But Skylar couldn't hear anything, there was no voice, she didn't understand what Harry was going on about. She watched as he looked upwards at the dark ceiling

"This way," he suddenly shouted, and he began to run. Skylar, Ron and Hermione had barely even time to share confused looks before they hurried after him, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. The halloween feast was still in full swing, the babble of the rest of the school filled the entrance hall. Ron glanced in for a moment before Harry was moving again, this time to the Marble Staircase. Harry sprinted up it to the first floor, Ron, Skylar and Hermione clattering behind him. "Harry, what're we —"

"SHH!"

Skylar looked at Harry, her head slightly tipped to the side as she watched him. She felt a chill run down her spine, even though they had left the chilling air of the ghosts down in the dungeons.

"It's going to kill someone!" Harry suddenly shouted. Skylar, Ron and Hermione looked bewildered but Harry took no notice, he instead ran up the next flight of steps three at a time in a great hurry.

Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron, Skylar and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, _what_ was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything…"

Skylar took a deep breath, a hand on her side from the stitch that was beginning to form before Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.

" _Look_!"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"The…" Skylar mumbled confused

"What's that thing — hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.

As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped — there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed him, while Skylar had continued forward, and was first to realise what the thing was, freezing the instant she did. She stumbled backwards and into the others, who grabbed her before flinching themselves at the sight.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help —" Harry began awkwardly.

"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."

But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Ron, Skylar and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

" _You_!" he screeched. " _You_! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll —"

" _Argus_!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Skylar, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Rosenwald."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster — just upstairs — please feel free —"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodged out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Harry, Ron, Skylar and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her — probably the Transmogrifian Torture — I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter-curse that would have saved her…"

Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands.

Skylar watched the headmaster and the three watched her in turn as she had her eyes fixed on him. She pulled a frustrated face, unable to hear anything, before turning to McGonagall. Her eyes locked on her for some sort of clue, where they in trouble even though they didn't do anything? And what had happened to the cat? And then there was the fact that they'd followed Harry, who heard a disembodied voice, to find the cat.

She didn't understand, but hoped one of the teachers would. Unfortunately for her, Dumbledore and Snape were very good Occlumens.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

"… I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…"

The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net.

At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all — all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say…"

"Ask _him_!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced —"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found — in my office — he knows I'm a — I'm a —" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

Skylar and Ron shared a look and if they had not been in trouble, Skylar was sure Ron would be trying to repress a smirk.

"I never _touched_ Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly "And I don't even know what a Squib _is_."

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, but his voice did not bring comfort. "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Harry, Ron, Skylar and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the deathday party. "… there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there —"

"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and Skylar glanced his way.

"Because — because —" Harry said, trying to think of a reason.

"By the time we'd left the party is was dessert time." Skylar added in "It didn't sit well to eat a bunch of sugar without proper food first."

"And we were tired and wanted to go to bed," Harry finished

"Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "Dessert or not, you would go to bed on empty stomachs? I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble.

Snape's nasty smile widened.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."

Dumbledore was giving Harry a searching look, a look Skylar knew only too well and she nudged Harry in order for him to avert his gaze from the headmaster to her. She knew Legilimens, who had learned the skill at least and not been born with it, needed eye contact. He looked at her confused but she didn't answer as Dumbledore glanced at her.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly.

Snape looked furious. So did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some _punishment_!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep —"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

There was a very awkward pause.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Skylar, Ron, and Hermione. They went, as quickly as they could without actually running.

When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them.

Skylar was first to make a noise as she released a sigh and leaned on the door as Harry squinted at his friends' darkened faces.

"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?"

"No," said Ron, without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

"They'll probably think you're mad or making things up or something." Skylar agreed

Something in Ron's voice made Harry ask, "You do believe me, don't you?"

" 'Course I do," said Ron quickly. "But — you must admit it's weird…"

"I know it's weird," said Harry.

"We believe you Harry," Skylar said comfortingly, reaching and placing her hand on his shoulder even in the darkness. "I gotta admit, it was scary, put a shiver down my spine." she whispered

"You heard it?" the three asked

"God no." she responded "But I can hear Harry's thoughts remember."

"And you heard the voice?"

"Kinda… legilimency doesn't really work as just hearing what you hear…" Skylar admitted, not wanting to get too complicated

"I'll never grasp the concept of that magic, it's too weird." Ron muttered

"This whole thing's weird." Harry confessed "What was that writing on the wall about? 'The Chamber Has Been Opened'… What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, it rings a sort of bell," said Ron slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once… might've been Bill…"

"It's a story." Skylar shrugged and they all turned to her. "There were rumours that Salazar Slytherin built a secret chamber in Hogwarts but nothing's ever been found."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked

"Probably from all the books she read." Ron muttered

"Before I came to Hogwarts I was obsessed with being able to come, I read every book I could on it." Skylar admitted

"You're sounding like Hermione now." Ron muttered

"I only remembered some interesting things, not everything like Hermione can." Skylar shrugged "I don't remember anything else about it."

"And what on earth's a Squib?" said Harry.

Ron stifled a snigger and Skylar hit him.

"Well — it's not funny really — but as it's Filch," he said.

"It must be awful Ron, it's not funny." she scolded

"What is it?" Harry prompted

"A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. If Filch's trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much." Ron gave a satisfied smile. "He's bitter."

"I can't imagine, if you're bitter and jealous like that, why you would want to surround herself with those who can do what you can't?" Skylar frowned "I think I'd hate it if my brothers could show off what they can do when I couldn't."

"Yeah but Nick would probably rub it in your face, I know Fred and George would." Ron said

"And no wonder he gets so annoyed with mess, he can't just flick a wand and clean it up he's got to clean it up by hand." Skylar continued remembering how Harry told them Filch got mad at him for trailing mud and water into the house.

A clock chimed somewhere.

"Midnight," said Harry. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else."

"You know when Snape first started talking I thought he was actually going to be helpful…" Skylar mumbled

"Snape? Helpful?" Ron muttered as they left the dark room and began to make their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well he did start off with us being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Skylar shrugged "But what could petrify Mrs Norris?"

"Who knows." Hermione mumbled

"How do people get petrified anyway?" Ron questioned

"And what's it got to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked

"I'm sure we can find information on it in a book, I'm pretty sure _Hogwarts, A History_ will have it somewhere." Skylar said thinking "Hermione you've got the book?"

"Yes but I left my copy at home." Hermione confessed

"What? Why?" Skylar wondered

"I couldn't fit it." she mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Harry had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy."

Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate as she was a great cat lover.

"But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ginny's lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Ron assured her. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking —" Ron added hastily as Ginny blanched.

"Ron!" Skylar hit him up the back side of his head, earning a complaint.

"Mrs Norris will be alright Ginny, they're going to cure her and turn her back to normal, don't worry alright, she'll be fine." Skylar assured the girl but it didn't seem to make Ginny feel any better, in fact if Skylar didn't know any better she'd have said Ginny wasn't just upset, but guilty.

"There's nothing you could have done to help Ginny." Skylar assured

"What would you know." Ginny scoffed before walking away.

"What's going on with her?" Ron questioned

"I thought she and Sky were friends?" Hermione asked

"Ginny loved Skylar." Ron nodded as Skylar was looking after the red-headed girl distraught.

The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Harry and Ron get much response from her when they asked what she was up to.

"She's looked for information." Skylar shrugged the following Wednesday. She, Ron and Hermione were in the library, though Hermione had gone to look for more books. Harry however had been held back in Potions and so the three had gone to lunch and then to the Library ahead of him.

"Information on what?" Ron asked, Skylar gave him a look.

"Really Ron? You can't think of anything she'd be searching for?" Ron didn't seem to be as interested as he let on, as he was measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three-foot-long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."

Skylar had managed to finish her's and was rolling it up as Harry found the two in the library.

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short…" said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's _tiny._ "

"Yeah but, she's Hermione, Ron." Skylar reminded him.

"Where is she?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.

"Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

"By the way, something weird just happened." Harry said

"What now?" Ron and Skylar chorused instantly, looking at him expectantly and as if something bad had happened.

"Nothing like that?" Harry muttered at their expectant faces. They both relaxed at his words and maybe even looked slightly disappointed. "I just saw Justin Finch-Fletchely, but he ran away from me, completely turned and walked in the opposite direction." Harry frowned at this. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Ron, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great —"

Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable.

"Find one?" Skylar asked without looking up. The two boys glanced at her confused but Hermione knew what she was talking about.

"No! _All_ the copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Harry and Ron. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I _wish_ I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" said Harry.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" said Harry quickly.

"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else —"

"I could ask my parents to send our copy over from home if you'd like." Skylar offered "It'd only take a few days."

"Hermione, let me read your composition," butt in Ron desperately, checking his watch.

"No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it —"

"I only need another two inches, come on —"

The bell rang. Skylar and Harry followed Ron and Hermione as they led the way to History of Magic, bickering.

"You know," Skylar began quietly to Harry and he leaned slightly closer to listen. "There's something about their bickering that makes me thing they'd make a good couple one day." she whispered

Harry looked at her like she was stupid. " _What_?"

"Just food for thought." she shrugged "I could be completely wrong."

History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shrivelled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staffroom fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since.

Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before in this class. Hermione put up her hand.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss — er — ?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice.

Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms; Skylar rose her forehead from the table and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with, _facts,_ Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers —"

He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, it was likely that no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very _sensational,_ even _ludicrous_ tale —"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. He was definitely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets…

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air.

"Sir — what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else _would_ be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing —"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it —"

"Just because a wizard _doesn_ _'t_ use Dark Magic doesn't mean he _can_ _'t,_ Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore —"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't —" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to _history,_ to solid, believable, verifiable _fact_!"

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Harry, Skylar and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his House if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home…"

"It doesn't pose much of a surprise though." Skylar said as Hermione nodded fervently at Ron's statement. "I mean all Slytherins seem to think that way, it's no other house, the fact that Slytherin thought that too makes sense. Besides, the idea has been around for years." Skylar thought as Harry was rather silent. Skylar glanced at him at this before dropping her gaze and clearing her throat. "Besides, Slytherin was around when Muggles were persecuting witches and wizards, I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of people were a bit worried about muggle borns, they could easily hate what they can do and side with the muggles, the prefect spy really." she said

"Come off it." Ron said

"I'm just saying. And besides, Slytherins are supposed to have qualities beside just caring about purebloods and I can guarantee majority of them are half-bloods. We shouldn't class all of them because their founder was a twisted old loony." she quoted Ron.

"Clearly you're a loony too." Ron said

"So if I had been put into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor would you have stopped being my friend?" Skylar questioned and Ron looked surprised and then unsure

"Well… if you were hanging out with Malfoy…" he thought

"And if I wasn't?"

He seemed unsure what to say.

"Well I can tell you," and she turned to Harry who looked at her "If you guys had been put into Slytherin I'd still be your friend. After all, we met before we were classed by houses." she smiled at him and he looked at her surprised before he sighed, after all, the Sorting Hat had considered putting Harry into Slytherin, not that he'd told anyone that, but it was hard to keep things from Skylar.

He smiled at her and she nudged him slightly, earning a chuckle and a roll of the eyes back. Ron and Hermione shared a look at the two's actions but had no idea what they were missing.

As they were shunted along in the throng, Colin Creevey went past.

"Hiya, Harry!"

"Hullo, Colin," said Harry automatically.

"Harry — Harry — a boy in my class has been saying you're —" But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; they heard him squeak, "See you, Harry!" and he was gone.

"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered.

"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," said Harry

"What?" Skylar asked, chuckling ever so slightly at the stupidity. "Why on earth would people think that? You're in Gryffindor for a starters."

"People here'll believe anything," said Ron in disgust.

The crowd thinned and they were able to climb the next staircase without difficulty.

"D'you _really_ think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know," she said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be — well — human."

As she spoke, they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message "The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened."

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Ron muttered.

They looked at each other. The corridor was deserted.

"Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Harry, dropping his bag and getting to his hands and knees so that he could crawl along, searching for clues.

"Hey Ron, remember last year when we lost Gryffindor house one-hundred and fifty points and Harry decided to stop poking his nose into other people's business?" Skylar asked as she crossed her arms and watched Harry. Ron started snickering as Harry turned to her, a slightly annoyed look on her face as she rose an eyebrow.

"How can we get in trouble for looking at a corridor?"

"Well we were in trouble for finding the message." she reminded him

"Oh come on." Harry grumbled at her and she chuckled before walking along the corridor herself.

Harry glanced at her before turning his eyes back to the floor.

"Scorch marks!" he said. "Here — and here —"

"Come and look at this!" said Hermione. "This is funny…"

Skylar approached her as Harry got up and crossed to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" said Hermione wonderingly.

"What are they running from?" Skylar questioned confused, tilting her head slightly.

"No," said Harry, "have you, Ron? Ron?"

He looked over his shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run.

"What's up?" said Harry. Skylar sighed and crossed her eyes

"I — don't — like — spiders," said Ron tensely.

"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times…"

"I don't mind them dead," said Ron, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window. "I just don't like the way they move…"

Hermione giggled.

"It's not funny," said Ron, fiercely. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my — my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick… You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and…"

He broke off, shuddering. Hermione was obviously still trying not to laugh.

"You should have seen him when Leon found one in his room, picked it up to show Ron and the boy ran from the room and to the other end of the house. He was nine." Skylar admitted

"Shut up Skylar." Ron said through gritted teeth as now Harry was trying not to laugh either.

He decided they had better get off the subject.

"Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."

"It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door."

He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."

"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," said Hermione, standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look."

And ignoring the large out of order sign, she opened the door.

Just like its occupant, the bathroom was gloomy, and most depressing. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

Harry and Ron went to look as Skylar glanced around the room.

"This is a _girls_ _'_ bathroom," she said, eyeing Ron and Harry suspiciously. " _They_ _'re_ not girls."

"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how — er — nice it is in here."

She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor. Skylar rose an eyebrow and moved over to the three.

"Hey Myrtle." she said

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry mouthed at Hermione.

"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask —"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I _do_ have feelings, you know, even if I _am_ dead —"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione. "Harry only —"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Hermione quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Harry.

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to _kill_ myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm — that I'm —"

"Already dead," said Ron helpfully.

Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.

Harry and Ron stood with their mouths open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle… Come on, let's go."

"Her life would be less miserable if she stopped always jumping to conclusions." Skylar muttered.

Harry had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all four of them jump.

"RON!"

Percy Weasley had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face.

"Oh dear." Skylar mumbled

"That's a _girls_ _'_ bathroom!" he gasped. "What were _you_ — ?"

"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know —"

Percy swelled in a manner that was very like his mother.

"Get — away — from — there —" Percy said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you _care_ what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner —"

"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of _her,_ all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business —"

" _You_ don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were now reddening. " _You_ _'re_ just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy —"

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge. "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more _detective work,_ or I'll write to Mum!"

And he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears.

"Gosh Percy, way to over react." Skylar said "I'm starting to think he'd get along with Myrtle." Ron snorted as if he was trying not to laugh and Skylar smirked as Hermione tried to keep the smile from her face and Harry chuckled.

Harry, Ron, Skylar, and Hermione chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room that night. Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework. When he reached absently for his wand to remove the smudges, it ignited the parchment. Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ shut. What was surprising was that Hermione followed suit.

"Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd _want_ to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?"

He looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, unconvinced. "If you're talking about Malfoy —"

"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him — ' _You_ _'_ _ll be next, Mudbloods_!' — come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him —"

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically.

"Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"Yeah but if Draco was descended from Slytherin he'd had boasted about that proudly as well." Skylar confessed "I'm sure there'd be no way for Lucius or Draco to keep their mouth shut about such a thing."

"Unless they wanted to open the chamber." Harry said

"I still don't think Draco would be very good at not telling someone." Skylar confessed

"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's still possible…"

"But how do we prove it?" said Harry darkly.

"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance across the room at Percy. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect —"

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realising it's us."

"But that's impossible," Harry said as Ron laughed.

"No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."

"Poly-what potion?" Skylar asked

"What's that?" said Ron and Harry together.

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago —"

"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.

"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into four of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him."

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Ron, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like four of the Slytherins forever?"

"It wears off after a while," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called _Moste Potente Potions_ and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."

There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher.

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance…"

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures into class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Harry to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.

And so again Harry was called to the front of the class during their very next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf.

"I feel bad for him." Skylar said as Ron was snickering and Hermione was hanging on every word.

"Yeah…" Ron said trying to stifle a laugh "Terrible." Skylar nudged him for making fun of the boy.

"Nice loud howl, Harry — exactly — and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced — like this — _slammed_ him to the floor — thus — with one hand, I managed to hold him down — with my other, I put my wand to his throat — I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm — he let out a piteous moan — go on, Harry — higher than that — good — the fur vanished — the fangs shrank — and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective — and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks."

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet.

"Homework — compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of _Magical Me_ to the author of the best one!"

"Wow if it was that easy to transform werewolves back, we wouldn't have a werewolf problem." Skylar grumbled, thinking of her old family friend.

The class began to leave as Harry returned to the back of the room, where Ron, Skylar and Hermione were waiting.

"Ready?" Harry muttered.

"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "All right…"

She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Skylar, Harry and Ron right behind her.

"Er — Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to — to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it — I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in _Gadding with Ghouls_ about slow-acting venoms —"

"Ah, _Gadding with Ghouls_!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favourite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer —"

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. "Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on Ron's face. "I usually save it for book signings."

He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.

"So, Harry," said Lockhart, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players…"

Skylar's mouth dropped open before she grabbed Harry's arm as he made an indistinct noise in his throat. She pulled him from the room to hurry off after Ron and Hermione.

"I wonder why he insists on being the best at everything?" she muttered

"What I don't believe," Harry said as the four of them examined the signature on the note. "Is that he didn't even _look_ at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless _git,_ " said Ron. "But who cares, we've got what we needed —"

"He is _not_ a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly as they half ran toward the library.

"Just because he said you were the best student of the year —"

"Well she is." Skylar shrugged

They dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.

" _Moste Potente Potions_?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, come on," said Ron, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."

Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large and mouldy-looking book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty.

Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again. Hermione had overridden Ron's objections by pointing out that it was the last place anyone in their right minds would go, so they were guaranteed some privacy. Moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her stall, but they were ignoring her, and she them.

Hermione opened _Moste Potente Potions_ carefully, and the four of them bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head.

"Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed _The Polyjuice Potion._ It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. They all looked like they were in a lot of pain.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione as they scanned the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves… Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn — don't know where we're going to get that — shredded skin of a boomslang — that'll be tricky, too — and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."

"Excuse me?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking _nothing_ with Crabbe's toenails in it —"

"If you're going to change into someone, don't you think the potion will need to know who you're changing into?" Skylar asked "And no one said it had to be toenails." she muttered, pulling a face.

"So we have to drink the essence of Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron grimaced

"Apparently." Skylar nodded

Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard them.

"We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last…"

Ron turned, speechless, to Harry, who seemed to have another worry.

"D'you realise how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea…"

Hermione shut the book with a snap.

"Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine," she said. There were bright pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual. " _I_ don't want to break rules, you know. _I_ think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in —"

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules," said Ron.

"You know if we're worried about being caught stealing… we could always get someone else to steal it for us." Skylar thought

"And let someone know what we're up to?" Ron demanded as if she was insane. "Remember how Hermione mentioned breaking about fifty school rules? We can't chance that."

"Don't be silly, you don't tell them anything." Skylar rolled her eyes

"Then how will they steal it for us?" Harry asked. Skylar rose an eyebrow at them and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Skylar can make them remember." she said and the boys glanced from one girl to the other "Skylar can get into their head."

"I did it with the troll and Fluffy." she shrugged as if it was nothing. The boys stared at her before grinning. "We could easily make a Slytherin do it if we have to, they'll likely get away with anything with Snape." she shrugged thinking, an innocent smile on her face.

"Excellent." Harry grinned "Could you use Malfoy?"

"Malfoy, Snape's favourite?" Skylar asked "You need to remember that Snape is a legilimens as well." she said "We'd have better luck using someone who mistook the private stores for the student ones." Skylar grinned "Like Crabbe or Goyle, they're dumb enough." the boys grinned.

"Would they grab the right ones though?" Hermione asked

"You leave that to me." Skylar shrugged "I'm sure I can manage, but if you'd rather go in yourself Hermione."

"Well it's probably safer." she thought "I actually know what I'm doing and can't mess it up." Skylar smirked

"Fair point." she agreed.

The boys shared a look but Ron was grinning at the girls plotting. "All right, we'll do it." he agreed, gaining their attention. "But not toenails, okay?"

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" said Harry as Hermione, looking happier, opened the book again.

"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days… I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month?" said Ron. "Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!" But Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously again, and he added swiftly, "But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say."

"I don't think the attacks on muggle-borns will act that swiftly, if the person doesn't want to be caught they'll be a lot more careful then that." Skylar said thinking

"You know couldn't Sky just get inside his head and find out?" Harry thought

"For that I'd have to be near him or have a conversation with him, and he'd have to know I wasn't doing it." she muttered

"He can tell?" Ron asked

"Sometimes people can." Skylar nodded "Really skilled wizards, but when you're going through someone's memories like that, digging for something, the person who's mind your digging through sees the memories you're accessing too. Remember what I said, a stack of photos that you're pulling out at random, I'm not the only one who sees them, the person who's stack it is sees them too." Skylar sighed "The only way I'd get away with doing that was if I accessed them while he was sleeping."

"But that never happens to us?" Harry said

"When I hear what you're thinking you're already seeing it for yourself, I'm seeing what is at the front of your mind, I don't have to go digging through the stack." Skylar said simply

"And here I thought this Legilimency thing would be helpful." Ron muttered as Hermione was putting the book back into her bag.

"The only way I can read his mind is if I started talking to him about it and if I sought him out to do so it'd be way to easy as to why I was." Skylar admitted "I can do it while we're changed into whoever though." she grinned and the boys smirked.

"You just need to figure out who you're changing into." Harry said to her

"Oh don't worry about that, I grew up with most of those Slytherin girls, I know them rather well." Skylar shrugged "The main question is which one. Pansy would be the obvious choice but I don't know if I could cling myself to Draco like she does." Skylar pulled a face. "Daphne would be fun." she grinned

Ron was watching Skylar as Hermione was checking the coast was clear for them to leave the bathroom. The red-haired boy leaned slightly closer to Harry as Skylar muttered to herself.

"You know it'll be a lot less hassle if you can just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Quidditch game days always held a very excited air, especially at breakfast. Skylar and Hermione walked down together with Ron, as Harry it seemed had already left. It wasn't unusual for the team to be at the Quidditch pitch before the rest of the school.

The three sat down for breakfast where Leon was sitting seeming to be vibrant as he jumped up and down in his seat beside his brother.

"Leon you look like you've been super charged…" Skylar admitted as she rose an eyebrow at him.

Leon chuckled as Nick sighed. "I said the same thing, he's just super excited." Nick shrugged

"We haven't been to a Quidditch match in ages." Leon said

"I don't know how the school matches can compete to international matches of the league…" Skylar mumbled

"You guys have been to see Quidditch matches?" Hermione asked

"Of course." Skylar grinned "It's very rare for Wizard families to miss out on all Quidditch matches." she shrugged

"I can't wait to see Harry play, everyone else is always saying what a good seeker he is." Leon grinned

"Well if he can keep up with those new Nimbus 2001s." Nick sighed

"Yeah they're in for a bit of a game." Ron agreed

"Gryffindor is still the best team though." Hermione said

"The brooms do help though Hermione." Skylar admitted "Could be a close game."

"Oh honestly, it's just a game." Hermione rolled her eyes and the four all turned to her. She looked at them all as they had scrutinising expression on their faces before she gave them all a disappointed look. "It is!"

"It also gives us house points and helps us to win the Hose cup." Skylar added

Hermione pursed her lips. "I guess that's a point." she muttered.

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Skylar, Hermione, Ron, Leon and Nick ran over to the lockers to wish Harry luck, Nick giving the twins a wave as well before they left to take their place in the stands.

Leon had a pair of binoculars which he pulled out to look over the stand.

"Where'd you get those?" Nick and Skylar repeated in surprise. Leon lowered them looking rather smug at his siblings, so much so that Hermione and Ron snickered.

"Mum sent them to me." he confessed

"Why?" his older siblings questioned

"Cause I asked her to." he shrugged proudly.

"Hey." the lot of them turned to see Ginny sit down beside them. She was still looking rather pale, as if she had a cold or had been scared really badly.

"Ginny are you alright?" Skylar asked

"Fine." she responded Skylar frowned slightly and saw Leon was as well.

"What's wrong with her?" Skylar whispered

"I don't know, she hardly talks to me at the moment." Leon admitted looking down.

At that moment there was a large cheering and the two Rosenwalds looked down to see the Gryffindor team was walking onto the pitch in their red robes. Most of the school was cheering for the team as most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had joined Gryffindor's side. The Slytherins were the only ones booing and hissing at the red cladded team.

Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

The Slytherin team's broom really were fast, the team looked like green blurs as they soared off with the Quaffle and pocketed it easily. George had shot off to hit a bludger that had chased past Harry but when he hit it, the bludger curved to go straight back toward the seeker, who dropped quickly to avoid it.

"Ron…" Skylar muttered as she was watching Harry. Ron glanced at her and then followed her gaze as George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head.

Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the field and the Bludger chased him.

"What's going on?" Ron questioned, gaining Hermione's attention now.

Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course.

"Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.

"The bludgers been fixed to Harry!" Skylar noticed.

To make matters worse it began to rain, large raindrops hit at their faces and skin. Ron, Hermione and Skylar hardly bothered by it as they watched Harry flying around the stadium, trying to get away from the bludger that sped on behind him.

"Who's touched the bludger!" Nick snapped having also noticed. Leon however was far too busy watching the Quaffle as Slytherin were now sixty points to zero.

A few people were laughing as the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side to protect him from the bludger by bashing it away. Meanwhile the Slytherin beaters were having a field day with the second bludger and no beaters to protect the rest of the Gryffindor team.

George was waving his arm around in their air toward Wood at the Slytherin goal posts before Madam Hooches whistle sounded and there was a time out called.

"What's going on?" Leon asked, lowering his binoculars in confusion. "Why are they having a time out?"

"Because one of the bludgers is fixed on Harry." Skylar said obviously.

"But what do they do about it?" Hermione asked

"They could get an inquiry." Ron said thinking

"But they'd have to forfeit the game for that?" Skylar said thinking.

As she said that Madam Hooch had reached the Gryffindor team, huddled on the grass. The Slytherin team were no surprise jeering and pointing at Harry from their own huddle.

The players all began to mount their brooms as the rain was falling harder and Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"They're still playing?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Course they are." Leon grinned.

But as the players launched back into the air again, the bludger whooshed through and at Harry. The seeker climbed higher and higher, looping, swooping, spiralling, zigzagging and rolling. He spun and flew upside down to dodge another fierce dive from the bludger while people in the crowd laughed at him. The bludger, luckily for Harry, couldn't turn as fast as he could and Harry took this to his advantage. He began a kind of roller coaster around the edge of the stadium as Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Wood, while the rain was falling down in silvery sheets.

The Bludger just missed Harry's hair and the crowd who was watching him gasped as he turned right over to speed in the opposite direction. He did a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge the bludger again before fleeing, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind him.

And then Harry came to a stop, glaring at Malfoy who was nearby before everyone gasped, a few people screaming, Skylar's hands went over her mouth and Hermione let out a slight scream as the Bludger smashed into Harry's elbow. Harry slid sideways on his broom from the collision, now hooked by his knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling uselessly. The Bludger must've hit it and broken the bones.

The Bludger it seemed however was not finished and it came pelting back at Harry for a second attack, aiming at his face. Harry swerved out of a way before he dived through the rain and at Malfoy, who's face filled with fear as Harry rocketed toward him. Everyone was watching Harry now as he released his single hand from the broom and made a wild snatch at where Malfoy's head had just been, the Slytherin careening out of Harry's way.

"Harry!" Skylar shouted in shock as the boy headed straight for the ground.

With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle while people in the crowd were whistling and shouting as Harry had the snitch in his good hand.

"Harry!" Skylar screeched before she turned and ran through the stands. Leon, Nick, Ron and Hermione quickly hurried after her. There was cheering from the crowd as Gryffindor had won the match. The three chasers and Wood flew straight for Harry lying on the floor, seeming to have passed out, while the Weasley twins flew for the rogue bludger that seemed not yet ready to finish bashing at Harry.

Skylar had everyone moving out of her way as she reached the ground and hurried across the mud-plastered ground for Harry, lying unmoving on the floor with his team mates around him. Unfortunately there was someone else who got to Harry first. Lockhart was kneeling beside him, wearing robes of jade-green as Skylar, Hermione, Ron, Nick and Leon reached Harry, followed by a crowd of Gryffindors who'd followed them.

"Harry!" Skylar worried as she kneeled on Harry's other side, the rain pelting down at him. Wood was covered in mud as he looked at his injured seeker. Nick ran over to help Fred and George who were trying to get the rogue bludger back into the box as Skylar looked at Harry's arm, bent at a bad angle. She glanced at the boy but he was passed out before she reached to righten his arm. The movement however sent a pain through the boy and he began to come around as the rain pelted his face.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked quickly.

But it seemed he'd noticed the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher first through his haze, for he moaned, "Oh, no, not you,"

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

" _No_!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…"

Harry tried to sit up but pain spread over his face, causing Skylar to place her arm behind him to stop him collapsing back to the ground.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing." she said looking at Hermione and Ron behind her who nodded in agreement.

Collin was dancing around nearby, his camera clicking madly at Harry sprawled on the floor. Harry it seemed heard the noise.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," he said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times —"

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.

"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say —"

"We'll take him." Skylar nodded quickly, not wanting Lockhart to make matter's worse as it seemed he had a knack for doing.

"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"No — don't —" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.

Skylar's eyes widened as Harry closed his, turning his face away. Everyone around him gasped and Colin Creevey began clicking away madly.

Harry's arm had completely deflated and had no structure to it. In fact, it looked like a flesh-coloured glove, poking out of his robes.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing — ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? — and Madam Pomfrey will be able to — er — tidy you up a bit."

Skylar stared at Lockhart with her eyes wide and shocked as Harry got to his feet, Ron and Hermione making sure he wasn't about to topple over. It seemed he couldn't help himself and Harry looked down to see what Lockhart had done to him.

Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased.

"You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second — but growing them back —"

"You will be able to, won't you?" said Harry desperately.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pyjamas. "You'll have to stay the night…"

Skylar and Hermione waited outside the curtain, drawn around Harry's bed, while Ron helped him into his pyjamas.

"I cannot believe Lockhart, why does he need to act and be better than everyone around him? He couldn't have just let Madam Pomfrey do her job could he?" Skylar said as they waited for the boys.

"I'll say. How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain "If Harry had wanted deboning he would have asked."

"Anyone can make a mistake," said Hermione. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?"

"No," said Harry, getting into bed as Skylar gapped at Hermione. "But it doesn't do anything else either."

Hermione, Skylar and Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle labeled _Skele_ - _Gro._

"You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring out a steaming beakerful and handing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

The Skele-Gro was no picnic either. Harry coughed and spluttered after swallowing it while Madam Pomfrey simply tutted about the danger of sports and inept teachers.

"Yeah… Leon shattered his knee once and had to have Skele-gro, he said it was terrible as well." Skylar admitted

"How'd he shatter his knee?" Hermione asked looking horrified as she and Ron helped Harry gulp down some water.

"Fell off his broom." Skylar shrugged "We're still not one-hundred percent how he managed it because he was only about a metre from the ground at the time."

Ron snickered.

"Still couldn't have been as spectacular a fall as yours, I think I had a heart attack." Skylar admitted looking at Harry.

"It was scary, seeing you hit the pitch like that." Hermione nodded.

"We won, though," said Ron, a grin breaking across his face. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face… he looked ready to kill…"

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly.

"We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Harry, sinking back onto his pillows. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff…"

"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking," said Ron.

The door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team along with Nick and Leon had arrived to see Harry.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy."

They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice; they gathered around Harry's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!"

And she forced the team, Ron, Hermione, Skylar, Nick and Leon from the hospital wing.

"I hope he'll be alright, regrowing bones is painful, the bones stab you as they regrow." Leon confessed

"How do you know?" Fred questioned, only for Nick to happily throw himself into the story of Leon shattering his knee.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

When Skylar woke up the following morning, it was still rather early, or at least early for a Sunday. She got up and began to get dressed before Hermione woke up with a greeting.

The two girls moved down the staircase and into the common room before they took a seat to wait for Ron.

"Morning." he yawned

"Breakfast?" Skylar asked with a chuckle and he nodded before the three moved from the common room and through the porthole. The three of them moved down toward the entrance hall, across it and into the Great Hall for Breakfast. It was rather early, or at least early for a Sunday, and only a few early risers were so far enjoying breakfast.

While indulging in bacon, eggs and baked beans they all agreed to go and visit Harry in the Hospital wing to see how he was doing. When they were finished they marched their way up past the tables and into the Entrance Hall again. They had just climbed the marble staircase when Skylar noticed Professor McGonagall and Flitwick in one of the corridors. She held an arm out to stop Hermione who was beside her and Ron glanced at the two as they stopped. Skylar's eyes were looking at McGonagall confused, the Deputy headmistress looked highly agitated and worried, her stern expression wasn't quite in place as it usually was.

Hermione went to ask what Skylar was doing, but Ron noticed the two teachers and shushed her before she could give them away. They were slightly too far to hear as they were talking in hushed tones, but Skylar didn't need her ears to know what was on their minds.

When Ron and Hermione couldn't hear the two they looked at Skylar as her eyes widened in fear and shock. She retreated around the corner at the end of the corridor and away from the two professors, the two following her with questionable looks on their faces.

"They found Collin last night!" she said "He was attacked!"

"What?" Ron asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"Petrified! Like Mrs Norris!" Skylar clarified as Hermione looked worried and Ron's mouth fell open as he comprehended what she'd said.

"Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore found him last night, they think he was trying to sneak off and see Harry cause he had a pile of grapes beside him." Skylar explained "His camera was melted on the inside, they think he'd been trying to take a photo of what ever attacked him!"

"But…" Hermione began

"Collin's a muggle-born." Ron frowned, he then looked angry. "Bet Malfoy decided to do it after the match yesterday." he snarled

"We don't know that for sure." Hermione whispered

"Well we can find out, can't we?" Ron said and Hermione looked determined.

"The potion, the sooner we get it finished, the sooner we can question Draco." Skylar nodded in agreement.

"Did you find anything else out?" Ron asked Skylar, nodding his head back in the direction of McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Only that they're really worried, they seem to think we're in more danger than just being petrified." She confessed

"Like what?" Hermione asked but Skylar shook her head. She didn't know.

"Did Binns not give you anything when he was telling the story? He would have been thinking about it." Ron said.

Skylar gave Ron a deadpanned look. "Ron, Professor Binns is dead."

"So?"

"So he's an impression left behind by a person Ronald, he doesn't have a mind for me to read." she confessed

"They can still think?" Ron shrugged and Skylar rolled her eyes

"Well if we're going to begin the potion we need somewhere to hide it." Hermione said thinking, ignoring the two. "It needs to stew for a month so we need to be able to leave it for periods of time, and we wont be able to keep an eye on it all the time what with classes…" she sighed "We can't keep it in the dormitories, even if we did hide it it'd give off a smell."

"So it needs to be somewhere where no one will find it, see it, smell it, hear it?" Ron asked

"Somewhere no one would go…" Skylar muttered before she and Ron shared a look.

"Moaning Myrtles bathroom." they chorused and Hermione looked at them before grinning.

"Genius, no one ever goes in there."

"And I doubt Myrtle will turn us in." Skylar shrugged.

"Then we'll need a spare cauldron and the first ingredients." Hermione said

"Potions room?" Skylar asked and the girl nodded.

They turned and headed back the way they'd came toward the Entrance hall. The Great Hall was no fuller than it had been and it was rather quiet as they crossed towards the steps that lead down to the dungeons.

"Hang on." Skylar said as they passed the entrance to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione looked confused as she glanced in, pausing at the doorway for a moment, before grinning and moving back over to them.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, and eyebrow raised

"I was just checking to see if Snape was in there or not, might be better if he doesn't see us after all." she shrugged. "He's having breakfast." she pointed over her shoulder.

"Brilliant." Hermione grinned before they continued on their way.

The student store cupboard was accessible for all students, though older students used it more often, practicing for their exams. Hermione had the _Moste Potente Potions_ book, looking through the ingredients. She read them out and Ron and Skylar looked over the storage room for them before they had everything they could get within the room. They took a spare cauldron, as their's were needed during class and began to move back up toward the second floor. The letters from the message of the Chamber of Secrets was still scarlet and shining as the three moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"We'd better lock it in a stall to be safe." Hermione thought an she moved into one of them.

The three of them organised everything in the stall before Hermione lit her famous bluebell fire in the toilet bowl. Ron and Skylar watched it for a minute but the fire didn't go out and Hermione put the old cauldron on top of it.

Hermione read through the ingredients and began to add things to the cauldron, muttering to herself as she did.

"Why was Collin sneaking out anyway?" Ron wondered as he and Skylar watched the girl

"Probably because he was obsessed with Harry." Skylar frowned "Probably wanted to cheer him up, though Harry might no—" Skylar broke off as the door to the bathroom opened and Hermione and Ron looked around in alarm as well.

"It's me," it was Harry's voice that sounded.

Hermione gasped before she hurried up from her spot on the floor, knocking something into the toilet with a splash as she hurried past Ron and Skylar to the door. Skylar was knocked into Ron with a slight cry as Hermione hurried through the tight space.

Ron and Skylar shared a confused look before looking at Hermione as she peered through the keyhole.

" _Harry_!" she said. "You gave us such a fright — come in — how's your arm?" she opened the door for Harry to squeeze into the already cramped space.

"Fine," said Harry.

"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained as Harry, with difficulty, locked the stall again. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."

Harry started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted.

"We already know — we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going —"

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"There's something else," said Harry, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

"Dobby?" Skylar asked surprised as Ron and Hermione looked up, amazed.

"He came to tell me that I shouldn't be at school…"

"Which he did back at your place right?" Ron remembered and Harry nodded

"He's the one who blocked the barrier to the train!" Harry admitted to Ron. "He hid and watched for us to stop us getting on."

Ron scoffed. "Well you were right about someone not wanting you here." and Harry nodded

"And he's the one who fixed the bludger onto me during the game, wanted me sent home in pieces." Harry looked irritated.

"Dobby did?" Skylar asked looking confused and Harry nodded.

"That's not all, he didn't want me here because of the Chamber of Secrets being opened, he knew it was going to be opened and he knows who opened it, and not only that, he said it's been opened before. And when Dumbledore and McGonagall brought in Collin, Dumbledore also said that it had been opened again." Harry said

"He wouldn't tell you who opened it?" Ron asked

"No he kept trying to hit himself for letting the fact the Chamber of Secrets had opened before let slip." Harry confessed

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened _before_?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, according to Dobby." Harry nodded

"Wait, wait, wait, are you talking about Dobby the house elf, with really bright green eyes, wears a pillowcase?" Skylar asked an the three looked at her.

"You know him?" Harry asked surprised

"Well of course I do, I've met that elf so many times, whenever I went to Malfoy Manor, he's Lucius Malfoy's personal House elf." Skylar admitted

"Seriously?" the three asked and she nodded

"This settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious."

"I'm surprised Dobby's the one who hurt you though, Dobby is really sweet." Skylar admitted before her expression hardened, surprising the three. "Lucius Malfoy beats him though, and he really does not deserve it! I've never met an elf more badly treated then Dobby, and the Malfoys have a few elves."

Harry paused. "Dobby said he got five death threats a day." and Skylar nodded

"The Malfoy's would likely happily use an Unforgivable Curse on Dobby, with no care of the pain they caused him." Skylar admitted. Hermione had gasped as Harry looked confused.

"How awful." Hermione muttered

"It's really terrible." Skylar nodded "And poor Dobby always looks so miserable too."

"No wonder he wants to help Harry then." Ron said

"Apparently when Voldemort disappeared at my house many lesser creatures were better off, what ever that means." Harry said

"And it explains why he knew to try and stop you before you came." Ron said "He must've over heard Lucius Malfoy telling Draco all about it."

"I don't see what that's got to do with Harry though?" Skylar admitted

"Draco hate's Harry." Hermione shrugged

"Still, he's not a muggle-born and that's what the monster in the Chamber of Secrets goes after right?" Skylar asked

"Maybe it doesn't just have to go after muggle-borns?" Ron offered "Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, then we'd know. Also, I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

"Well so far it seems it's moved when there's been no one to see it. Mrs Norris while everyone was at the feast, Collin while everyone was asleep. Who would have seen it?" Skylar wondered

"The ghosts? Filch?" Ron offered

"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself — pretend to be a suit of armour or something — I've read about Chameleon Ghouls —"

"You read too much, Hermione," said Ron, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked at Harry.

"So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm…" He shook his head. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumour and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.

Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but the way Fred and George were going about cheering her up was not working in the slightest. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.

"Why don't you try Sky? You get her unlike anyone else." Ron said

Skylar just frowned and turned away from him, not saying anything in return.

The truth was that Skylar had tried to comfort Ginny, but the girl had refused to talk to her. In the last few months, Ginny and Skylar's conversations had ended in Ginny telling Skylar off or walking away. For some reason the young Weasley had no interest in talking to Skylar, or confiding in her.

So Skylar had stopped pushing the matter. It only seemed to upset Ginny more when she did, almost made her frantic.

Ron, Hermione and Harry shared a look as she turned for her Transfiguration homework and didn't answer Ron.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

Christmas began to approach as the Gryffindor and Slytherin match fell behind them. Leon approached his siblings at the breakfast table, who were sitting with the Weasley twins, Harry, Ron and Hermione before plonking himself down and looking at them seriously.

"So." he began before anyone turned to him.

"So why would you want to stay when people are being attacked?" Skylar responded without looking up from pouring honey on her porridge.

"Most people will be going home Leo." Nick admitted, he had a text book in front of him, having to do a reading before its class.

"Are you guys going home for the Christmas Holidays?" Leon asked turning to Ron and Harry, also looking at the Weasley twins, finally confessing what the three Rosenwalds were talking about.

"I'm not." Harry said, a look on his face that said it was foolish to ask. "The longer I can stay away after the last time I was there, the better." he and Ron chuckled as they shared a look.

"What about you Hermione?" Leon asked her

"I'm undecided as of yet." but she caught Harry, Skylar and Ron's eye as she said it. If things all went well, the Polyjuice potion would be ready during the holidays. The question was, would Malfoy be around for them to question him?

"Mum hasn't told us to return." Fred shrugged

"Could be fun to stay, last year was." George nodded

"I think we should stay, I can't believe you guys came home for holidays." Leon confessed looking at his siblings.

"You would have killed us if we didn't." Nick and Skylar responded simply, earning chuckles from the weasleys, Harry and Hermione as Leon grinned guiltily.

"Well this year we can all stay." he grinned

"We'll get back to you on that Leon." Skylar said rolling her eyes.

"Don't you think mom and dad would like to hear about your first term?" Nick offered

"I can't tell them in a letter?" Leon asked.

Nick and Skylar shared a look and their younger brother pulled a scowl at their silent, mental conversation.

Leon had brought the topic of Christmas to Skylar's mind as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way toward class.

"Speaking of Christmas, we should find out if Draco is staying or not." Skylar admitted "The potion should be ready by about then right?"

"If we get the final two ingredients." Harry reminded her

"That shouldn't be too hard if we do it right." Hermione waved the trouble away, earning a look from Ron, who clearly thought she was mental.

"Malfoy wont stay for Christmas." Harry thought

"Not when his father's throwing parties and he can be away from Pansy." Skylar said smirking slightly.

Pansy Parkinson was a Slytherin girl who had doted upon Draco ever since they were children. She had always followed him around like a lost lamb, and hated Skylar because the platinum-haired boy seemed to show her more attention.

"Well it wont be hard to find out." Hermione shrugged and the three looked at her. "Skylar can just ask."

"Me?" Skylar asked

"Well even if he doesn't tell you the answer you'd know." Ron shrugged

"Besides he'd talk to you rather than any of us." Harry added

"And you don't think it'd be at all suspicious if I ask?" Skylar asked doubtingly.

"It's not like he'd know why." Ron said uncaringly

"Or you could make up a story as to why." Harry added

"He does always seem to want your attention." Hermione admitted. Skylar looked at them all annoyed as they ganged up on her.

"Well no one is to blame me if it doesn't go well." she snapped and they all smirked as she huffed.

The last thing Skylar believed to be a smart idea was to walk straight up to Draco and ask him if he was staying for the holidays. Her reason as to why would be feeble; staying only if he wasn't. She also had a bad feeling of what she'd have to endure if she showed such interest in his choices.

What she did need though, was him not surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle, or worse, Pansy. And she had a vague idea on where to start for that.

Skylar moved down the Slytherin table at lunch time. It was rather empty as it was still a little too early for others to have made it after classes. Luckily for Skylar the one she wanted to talk to was there.

"Daphne." she grinned as she sat down.

Daphne Greengrass was a pure-blooded Slytherin in the same year as Skylar. Blonde-haired and blue-eyed she was the oldest of two girls, the younger being Astoria, due to arrive at Hogwarts in the next year.

"Skylar…" Daphne said slightly suspicious at the Gryffindor sitting at the Slytherin table. She glanced along it before turning back to Skylar. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a sneaky question for you." Skylar smirked and Daphne's mouth turned up ever so slightly.

"About?"

"Draco." Skylar admitted, glancing at the doorway for the platinum, blond-haired boy. Daphne full blown grinned this time, anything to get under the wanna-be prince's skin. "I need to find him without his cronies and his pest."

"I hope you're going to remind him he's not the owner of this castle. You should hear him in the common room, just because his father is on the board of governors for the school." Daphne scowled slightly

"Whoever decided to put Lucius, of all people, in charge was likely scared." the two girls tried to quieten themselves as they started laughing.

It was a minute when they had composed themselves enough to speak, having earned some looks in the mean time. Many look more than surprised at a Gryffindor, of all houses, sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Well, there is one valuable piece of information that would likely help in this circumstance." Daphne admitted

"Yes?" Skylar asked grinning

"Crabbe and Goyle are absolutely useless when it comes to any sort of academic work." Daphne said rolling her eyes and Skylar scoffed

"Understatement." and Daphne nodded in agreement.

"Well because of that Draco tends not to take them with him when we does his homework." she confessed

"I assume Lucius would be very unhappy if Draco's grades fell…" Skylar said thinking and Daphne nodded

"Again, understatement."

"So where does he tend to study, in the common room?"

"God no, the Slytherin common room is hardly the place to study…" Daphne admitted "Slytherins are so proud you don't really want them looking over your shoulder to see where you go wrong."

Skylar pulled a face. "And I thought studying in the Gryffindor common room with the Weasley twins was bad." Daphne pulled a face now.

"That does sound hard." she then chuckled as Skylar sighed dramatically.

"So if he cannot study well in the Slytherin common room, where does he prefer? Surely not the library, it seems a bit to… full of others for him." Skylar thought

"Actually the library is his preferred place. Unfortunately Pansy sometimes goes with him so I cannot assure you he would be alone for what ever nasty prank you have planned. Though I am surprised you'd be pranking him at all?" Daphne rose an eyebrow, questionably.

"Well, the prank will definitely not happen in the library, Madam Pince would likely murder everyone." the two chuckled "But I do need some information from him in order to trick him." Skylar confessed "And why would you be so surprised?" she wondered

"You always seemed above that kind of childishness." Daphne said shrugging

"Well…" Skylar said thinking for a moment "I did slap him."

Daphne started laughing and many in the hall turned to the two girls.

"You did what?"

"What, you didn't hear? The whole of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams witness it."

"I had no idea, I cannot believe… I wish I'd seen that." Daphne said snickering

"Well, now you know." Skylar grinned as several people began to enter the hall for lunch. "And I'd better leave before I get flogged for being here." Skylar pulled a fake worried look and Daphne laughed as the auburn-haired girl got up from her seat and moved for the Gryffindor table.

"What were you doing?" Ron demanded when she sat with him, Harry and Hermione "At the Slytherin table? Are you mad?"

"I was gathering information." Skylar said simply

"For what?" Harry wondered

"Well you all gave me a job to do and I will do it properly." she shrugged, earning looks from the three. "I have connections with the Slytherins due to my parents and their parities so why not used it?"

Harry smirked slightly while Ron made a face. Hermione simply returned to her book which she had open on the table.

When classes had ended Harry had Quidditch practice, Ron had a potions essay to finish and Hermione had History of magic to start. The three retreated to the common room after dinner while Skylar moved off for the Library.

It was as quiet as ever and a few people were sitting at tables studying or collecting books from around the overly large room.

Skylar moved through the room cautiously, glancing around and not looking for a book but at the few faces she saw. She moved through toward the back of the library before she paused momentarily. On one of the back tables beside a window was the platinum blond hair recognisable from anywhere. Skylar pursed her lips before she looked over the books on the shelf beside her. Now that she had what she needed, she had no idea what she was even going to do? Asking him if he was staying for Christmas was too out of character.

As it turned out, she did not need to decide what to say at all, for at that moment Draco Malfoy noticed her instead.

"Well, well, not flanked by your body guards?" his voice was snide and unhappy. Skylar usually heard this tone when Harry was around. Although Draco was always snide, when he spoke to Skylar there was a softness to it usually.

"I could say the same to you." she said as she turned to him, the boy putting down his quill as he watched her lower her hand from the spines of the books and look at him.

"Those idiots, in a library?"

"You're the one who hands out with 'said idiots'." she reminded him. Draco pursed his lips and did not respond. "Always have them around as body guards, its no surprise people think you're a coward." she shrugged.

She winced slightly. She knew insulting him was not going to help her.

"I am not a coward!"

"Uh-huh." she responded, trying not to respond further. She pulled a book of the shelf to read through it, directing her attention. Draco turned down to return to homework, only for his attention to waver, and Draco found himself watching her instead.

"You never answered where your idiots were." he said and she glanced at him.

"First of all, Crabbe and Goyle are idiots, Harry and Ron hardly can compare, let along be classified in the same bracket. Second, they're not attached to my hip like your two are." she stated, keeping her voice level steady as her annoyance rose.

"They're not here now." Draco said simply

"A shocker really." Skylar muttered

"Everyone needs a break." Draco mumbled, turning back to his homework

"Isn't that what the holidays are for?" Skylar said

"If only." Draco scoffed and Skylar looked up at him. She smirked

"Your dad throwing another silly party?" Draco's eyes fell on Skylar and she rose an eyebrow as the silence extended.

"Doesn't matter if he is." Draco sneered, but the look dropped almost as he put it on as he turned his eyes away and then back to Skylar again. Skylar looked at him, her forehead furrowed in confusion before it she understood.

"You're doing it again aren't you!" he suddenly snapped in a hush whisper.

She shrugged innocently. "Maybe."

"Mummy told you you weren't allowed to!" he said sneering again.

Skylar rose an eyebrow at him before she walked toward the table. "You know, Draco, it seems to bug you more than anybody else, are you scared I might find something you don't want me to know?" she wondered

Draco's cheeks tinted a faint pink before he shook his head. "You're doing it again?!"

"I just asked a question as to why you are so defensive." she shrugged

"Would you like someone groping through your head all the time?!" he demanded, standing up and staring at her.

"Draco," she said with a deadpanned expression. "I grew up with three legilimens, two brothers and a father. I've had that happen to me my entire life. Sorry, but no sympathy here."

"Well you should show some people a little privacy!"

"Right like you show people kindness, or respect?" She said, her eyebrows raising.

Draco pursed his lips and stared at her before he sat himself down and picked his quill up again. She turned smirking ever so slightly, as she moved from the library and back toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Draco's staying for Christmas." she said when she reached Hermione and Ron at a table in the common room.

"What?" they chorused

"You asked me to find out if he was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and he is." she said before taking a seat. Harry it seemed was still at Quidditch practice as Skylar glanced around and noticed the Weasley twins were missing as well, not causing the usual havoc on the room.

"That was fast." Rn admitted

"What can I say?" Skylar shrugged proudly, earning a snort from Ron.

"Why's he staying?" Hermione wondered "That seems very odd."

"Doesn't want to miss anything." she shrugged "His dad actually suggested he stay."

"That's not suspicious or obvious at all." Ron said

"You're really proud this is all coming up Malfoy aren't you?" Skylar said

"He did it, it's obvious." Ron declared satisfied.

Hermione and Skylar shared a look before Hermione took a breath.

"Well I suggest we all stay for Christmas and use the potion." she said and Skylar nodded in agreement.

"Hang on…" Ron began "Are Crabbe and Goyle staying too?"

"One step at a time Ron." Skylar sighed as Hermione chuckled.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Ron, Skylar, and Hermione signed her list, an agreement between the four of them made after discovering Malfoy was staying at the castle as well. Leon was most happy about Skylar staying for Christmas and signed his name up in an instant.

"Have you told mum and dad?" Skylar asked

"Have you?" Leon returned

"I'm not in my first year."

"Not much of an excuse." Leon thought

"Well they're not as interested in how my years going as they will be with you." Skylar confessed

"So they can learn about everything that happened at the end of the year. I'll have more to tell them then." Leon grinned.

"I guess it's a good thing I wrote to them and asked then." the two turned to find Nick standing behind him. "And if you two are staying… I guess I am too." Leon and Skylar shared a grin as Nick went after Professor McGonagall to sign her list as well.

"You three are like peas in a pod." Ron muttered

"I take that as a compliment." Skylar shrugged, earning a roll of the eyes from the red-haired boy.

Despite the four thinking the holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of Malfoy, there was still one slight issue, unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores.

"Honestly if we're caught robbing his office, we're done for." Skylar confessed and she glanced at Harry who nodded to her, he'd happily face Slytherin's legendary monster than go through that.

"What we need," responded Hermione briskly, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."

Harry and Ron looked at her nervously and Skylar blinked.

"Our Thursday double potions class is drawing rather near Hermione, can we come up with something that doesn't point fingers in that time?" Skylar asked "Snape jumped on the first day to expel Harry and Ron, he'll jump at this one too."

"I think we're more than capable." Hermione believed "But on that note, I think I'd better do the actual stealing," she continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "You two will be expelled if you get into any more trouble," she nodded to the boys "and I've got a clean record."

"You also know the ingredients and amounts more than any of us." Skylar added, earning a nod.

"So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so." Hermione continued

"Just that easy." Skylar mumbled looking at Ron who looked rather scared as Harry smiled feebly.

"Stealing from Snape sounds like poking a dragon." Harry admitted "Let alone causing mayhem in his class."

"It just needs to be something he can't pin on us." Hermione shrugged

"Skylar could make people go mental?" Ron said

"You forget that Snape is also a Legilimens, he can easily find out that they were out of control and then he just needs to point the finger at me." Skylar said "We need something anybody could do. That way, as long as Snape doesn't notice who did it, he can't instantly point the finger."

"Like what?" Ron asked

"Let's ask Fred and George." Skylar shrugged "They're mayhem makers, they'll have a good idea."

"We don't need to be expelled." Harry said surprised at Skylar's suggestion

"It doesn't need to be too big," she rolled her eyes "Not on the scale of Fred and George's mayhem, just ask them for ideas. Or ask Nick."

"Is that any better?" Ron asked

"Well no matter what happens I don't think you should do it Ron, your mother would bury you twenty feet under if she found out." Hermione said and Ron grimaced at the reminder of the howler.

"So I've got to do it?" Harry frowned "Snape hates me enough as it is."

"So I'll do it then, you big baby." Skylar said rolling her eyes. Harry scowled at her.

"Well where do we find the twins?" he questioned stubbornly and she smirked before turning to Ron.

"Ideas?"

"They're with Nick aren't they?" he responded

"You can still help." Skylar said obviously.

Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favourite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Harry, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say "Unfair."

It was clear as Snape sneered at Harry's potion that it wasn't up to scratch, but the boy wasn't paying attention to his potion today, he was waiting on Hermione's signal as previously planned. Skylar and Ron shared a look as Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, and Hermione caught Harry's eye, nodding.

Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Skylar and Ron glanced at Snape as Harry straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.

Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. Skylar ducked behind her cauldron as the potion sprayed everywhere and people shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate — Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draught — when I find out who did this —"

It was hard not to laugh at those who's been splashed, parts of their bodies having swelled beyond the proportion of their bodies, some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips. Malfoy for example hurry forward with his head drooping from the weight of a nose like a small melon. Amongst all the chaos, Hermione had slipped off to Snape's cupboard, only to return with the front of her robes bulging.

When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall _make sure_ that person is expelled."

Snape was looking right at Harry and Skylar knocked her hand on the table to have him avert his gaze just as the bell that rang.

"He knew it was me," Harry told Ron, Skylar and Hermione as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell."

"I think he just hoped it was you." Skylar said "But, a word from the wise, do not make eye contact with Snape when you want to hide something from him." she said

"Why?" Ron asked

"Because he needs eye contact to enter Harry's mind. He learned how to be a legilimens and that's how they do it. Don't look into his eyes or he'll know what you're thinking." She said

"You don't need eye contact?" Harry said

"I was born with the gift, I didn't learn it." she shrugged "There's a difference."

Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.

"It'll be ready in two weeks," she said happily.

"Snape can't prove it was you," said Ron reassuringly to Harry. "What can he do?"

"Knowing Snape, something foul," said Harry as the potion frothed and bubbled.

"Now all we need to do is get a bit of whom we're changing into." Skylar said thinking as they watched the potion.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Harry shrugged

"Yes well it's easy for you two, if you can manage it of course." Skylar said rolling her eyes.

"Well I agree with you on the best idea being Pansy," Hermione confessed

"And, like I said, I don't know about you Hermione, I could not attach myself to Draco like she does." Hermione pulled a grimace as the two boys shared a horrified look.

"Exactly." Skylar sighed "And I get the feeling Draco wouldn't open up to one of her friends…"

"Doesn't it just have to be any Slytherin?" Ron asked

"Not if you don't want it to be suspicious." Skylar believed. "Then we also need to figure out how we're going to get… what?" she asked turning to Hermione

"Hair is preferable." Hermione admitted

"We need to figure out how to get their hairs'. I think if four Slytherins complained to Professor Snape about having their hairs pulled, and he noticed stuff was missing from his store cupboard, he'd figure out what was happening instantly." she said thinking

"We also need to do something about the real people too…" Hermione said thinking

"Well if they're gone for the holidays?" Ron shrugged

"Wouldn't it be weird if they suddenly turned up?" Skylar muttered

"Oh… yeah." Ron muttered

"I think Ron has a point, just say you've changed your mind." Hermione shrugged

"If we do it the day of the holidays when everyone leaves to the day after that'd be fine." Skylar believed "But a week later might be suspicious."

"Like they'll care." Hermione shrugged

"You never know." Skylar mumbled

"Any idea who's hair you're gonna get?" Harry asked Skylar and Hermione.

"I think Daphne would be simple." Skylar thought

"Daphne?" Ron asked

"Daphne Greengrass." Skylar elaborated "I've known her for years so impersonating her wont be hard. She actually helped me find Draco to be able to find out if he was staying or Christmas or not."

"Just like that?" Ron asked

"Of course, she said he was irritating in the common room, boasting about owning the place." she pointed across the ceiling "All I had to do was tell her I wanted to prank him and she was all for it."

"Wow… Slytherins even turn on one another." Ron muttered pulling a face.

"I think Draco's just special." Skylar said thinking

"Why would he think he owned the place?" Hermione questioned

"I told you, Lucius Malfoy is on the board of governors for the school, many of the decisions that goes on with Hogwarts goes through them. And with Lucius being… well Lucius, he generally gets his way." Skylar confessed

"Probably threatens them all." Ron grumbled and Skylar shrugged.

"Well if he was a big supporter of Voldemort like Fred said I wouldn't be surprised." Harry said "But if that's the case, why's he on the Board of Governors?" Harry questioned

"Probably because he has a lot of gold and influence with people." Skylar said "After the whole You-Know-Who thing, the Malfoys claimed innocence and got away with it. From then on Lucius has been gaining favours with lots of people in the ministry by donating tuns of gold to all sorts of places. Gives him quite the arsenal when it comes to departments in the Ministry."

"That's why he's always sucking up to Sky's dad, he's so high in the ministry and knows people just like Lucius does. He'd be a great ally." Ron added

"Except for the fact that Dad was on the opposite side to Lucius and, like Mr Weasley, believes it's bull-crap that he's innocent." Skylar admitted

"Don't suppose your dad could get Malfoy off the board of governors." Harry muttered

"I doubt it, my parents know some of the people on the board but, they're not as involved as Lucius, he'd have to do something bad to have his seat removed." Skylar shrugged

"And here I thought Rosenwalds were all powerful?" Ron snickered

"Don't be silly Ron." Hermione sighed as they all exited the bathroom, Hermione checking the coast was clear, before they headed for the common room.

"What? They've got heaps of influence." Ron shrugged

"Nobody's perfect Ronald." Skylar said, patting his back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Harry, Ron, Skylar and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Duelling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…"

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron, but he, too, read the sign with interest.

"The monster can't but people can. Be cool to put people in their place." Skylar smirked

"That's wrong Skylar, besides, you're not allowed to duel other students at Hogwarts." Hermione said

"Who said we were doing it at Hogwarts?" Skylar asked, shrugging innocently as Harry chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Could be useful," Ron said to the three of them as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?"

Skylar, Harry and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young — maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not —" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

"Let me guess, he's a pro dueller and even Flitwick who was a champion couldn't beat him if he tried." Skylar said and Ron snickered. "Do you think we'll get to see him thrown on his ass by an opponent!" she wondered, gasping.

"I hope so." Harry muttered

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Skylar and Ron shared a look, suppressing smirks before Ron turned to Harry.

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" he muttered.

Snape's upper lip was curling and it was surprising Lockhart didn't run for the hills.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth. Skylar snickered at him.

"One — two — three —"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: " _Expelliarmus_!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Draco and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers as many other girls worried with her.

"Who cares?" said Harry and Ron together as Skylar was standing to see what had happened to the blond haired teacher.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me —"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter —"

Harry moved automatically toward Skylar.

"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. Miss Rosenwald with Mr Nott." Theodore Not moved over to Skylar and she eyed him. Theodore Nott was a second year Slytherin who's mother died when he was young, causing him to be raised by his father. He was a pureblood and therefore a boy Skylar had associated with since she was young. "And you, Miss Granger — you can partner Miss Bulstrode."

Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Skylar and Theodore bowed to one another, more so than some did in the crowd, before straightening back up again.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — _only_ to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one… two …three —"

Skylar flourished her wand forwards as soon as Lockhart said three. " _Expelliarmus_!"

Theodore's wand went flying from his hand and somewhere amongst the crowd. The boy looked after it and, ignoring Skylar, ran after it instantly.

Glancing around however, it seemed she was one of the only people who actually only disarmed her opponent. Harry was sent almost flying by Draco before he caused Draco to double over wheezing with a tickling charm.

" _I said disarm only_!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd.

Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologising for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor.

"Hermione!" Skylar gasped as Harry's legs began to jerk around uncontrollable from a jelly leg curse.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge.

" _Finite Incantatem_!" he shouted.

Those who had charms and jinxes cast on them were freed, Harry's legs stopped dancing around and Draco got up off the floor, his laughter having stopped.

Skylar had moved over to heave Millicent Bulstrode off Hermione and Harry, upon seeing the two girls, leapt forward to also help. Even for the two Gryffindors it was difficult, Millicent was no pixie.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan… Careful there, Miss Fawcett… Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot —

"I think I'd better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you —"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

Ron and Skylar shared a glance before Ron leaned toward her. "Bet's on Malfoy being thrown to the floor?"

"Bet's Malfoy uses completely different spells?" Skylar returned

"Don't make bets!" Hermione scolded, earning a snicker from the two.

Lockhart moved over to the Harry. "Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do _this._ "

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops — my wand is a little overexcited —"

Snape, however, moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too.

Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?"

But Lockhart wasn't listening.

"Three — two — one — go!" he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, " _Serpensortia_!"

The end of his wand exploded and a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. Hermione gripped onto Skylar who looked at it shocked before turning to Malfoy who was smirking.

Harry however, hadn't moved.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

And then Harry was walking toward it before he opened his mouth. But no words came out, instead, Harry hissed and spat like a snake.

Skylar felt her eyes widen and her mouth opened in surprise, a few hairs stood up on end on her arms and she found her eyes were glued to Harry.

As Harry spoke, the snake slumped to the floor and turned to Harry. Everyone was still and silent, staring in surprise as Harry turned to grin at Justin, who was just as scared, as well as angry, as those around him.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry with a shrewd and calculating look. Skylar looked around at everyone as they began muttering before she nudged Ron and moved forward. The red-haired boy moved after her as they approached Harry and while Ron tugged on the back of Harry's robes, Skylar grabbed his hand.

"Come on," said Ron's voice in his ear. "Move — come _on_ —"

Skylar pulled on Harry's arm and he turned for her to drag him from the hall as Ron steered him, Hermione hurrying along side them.

As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something.

The three dragged Harry all the way to the Gryffindor common room, where Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" said Harry.

" _A Parselmouth_!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once — long story — but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to — that was before I knew I was a wizard —"

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

Skylar was staring at Harry, shocked and confused, unsure on anything to say as Ron seemed to have plenty.

"So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."

"What's bad?" said Harry, starting to look rather angry "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin —"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"What d'you mean? You were there — you heard me —"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything — no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something — it was creepy, you know —"

Harry gaped at him. He looked at Hermione and Skylar who shared a look.

"Harry, all we heard you do, was hiss at the snake." Skylar whispered "You didn't speak in english… or any other human language."

"I spoke a different language? But — I didn't realise — how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"

Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died while Skylar frowned.

"I don't understand though, my parents never said anything about your dad being able to speak to snakes, and it's usually something passed down through families…" Skylar said and Ron and Hermione turned to her. "How can Harry be a parselmouth?" she muttered

"Does it matter?" Ron demanded looking slightly pale.

"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" he said. "What does it matter _how_ I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"Exactly," said Ron. "And like Skylar said, it's passed down through families, so now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something —"

"But I'm not," said Harry, now he had started to panic.

"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."

"And given all the stuff with the chamber of secrets going on…" Skylar muttered "People were already suspecting you and now this…"

"Sky, you must know your heritage, don't you know anything of mine?" Harry asked in desperation "Tell me I'm not related to Salazar Slytherin."

"I wouldn't be much help in that aspect." Skylar admitted with a frown and Harry looked hopeless. "My dad however might have more luck." and Harry looked up at her "He was your dad's best friend and he's got access to my Great Aunt who knows lineages like there's no tomorrow."

"So we have to wait for news?" Ron asked

"Well there is one piece of good news," Skylar sad

"What?" the three asked

"Harry's in Gryffindor, not Slytherin." she said crossing her arms "What heir to Slytherin would be put in Gryffindor?" Ron and Hermione shared a look, but Harry dropped his gaze. He turned to look at Skylar, who rose an eyebrow at him. This didn't make Harry feel any better because the Sorting Hat and considered him for Slytherin.

"I'll send a letter to my dad and see what he knows." Skylar assured him and he nodded. "Until then, I suggest you ignore everyone else, no point listening to superstitions." she muttered before moving for the dormitory.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Snow had begun the fall during the night and by the following morning if had turned into a blizzard. The second years last Herbology class for the term was cancelled due to the weather. Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey.

This left the second year Gryffindors to proceed the hour however they pleased. Skylar had a potions essay she wanted to finish while Ron challenged Hermione to a game of chess, something she continued to loose at. The bushy-haired girl agreed none the less.

Harry however it seemed had had plans for the Herbology lesson and fretted over the fact that it had been cancelled.

"Harry, it's not like you'll never see Justin again." Skylar said without looking up from her essay.

"But this was a neutral opportunity." Harry confessed. The boy had wanted to explain to Justin Finch-Fletchley about the snake incident, explain what he'd actually been trying to do, seeing as everyone thought he'd been egging the snake on.

"I don't see why you need to worry, it's not your fault everyone freaked out." Skylar said as Harry was fretting over what to do.

"Because I don't want people to think that!" Harry admitted.

"For heaven's sake, Harry," said Hermione, exasperated, as one of Ron's bishops wrestled her knight off his horse and dragged him off the board. "Go and _find_ Justin if it's so important to you."

So Harry got up and left through the portrait hole, wondering where Justin might be.

"I honestly can't imagine how it must feel to be blamed like this." Skylar frowned as she looked after Harry and to the porthole. "Can you imagined being blamed for Collin getting hurt? Even if he was annoying Harry?"

"Harry would never do something like that." Hermione said

"If people bothered to care about him they wouldn't blame him." Ron grumbled

"Last year he risked getting expelled and hurt, killed by You-Know-Who, just to try and protect everyone here and now they're all blaming him for hurting people." Skylar frowned

"Most people don't know about that." Ron reminded her

"And cause we're his closest friends they might not believe us." Hermione muttered

"Can't we do something?" Skylar wondered looking at them both

"We are, we're proving Malfoy did it." Ron shrugged

"What if he didn't though? What then?" Skylar asked as she stared at her essay, not actually taking the words in.

"Come off it." Ron scoffed

"I'm serious, what if we're wrong?" Skylar asked

"You sound like you're defending him." Hermione muttered

"Don't be silly, until he tells us to our… not faces…" Skylar mumbled looking quizzical before she shook her head "He's as guilty as anyone, but after that… and what do we do if he does confess?" she wondered "What? We tell the headmaster we broke so many school rules by brewing a potion that's too advanced for us, stole ingredients from Snape's office to do so and then broke into the Slytherin common room for Draco to tell us he's petrifying people?"

Hermione and Ron shared a look. Skylar had made a good point, even if Draco confessed, then what?

"We catch him in the act." Ron said shrugging

"Really? You're going to catch Draco, and the legendary monster that's petrifying people, single handedly?" Skylar said

"We need something a bit more foolproof than that." Hermione said thinking "We could get photos."

"With what? I don't have a camera, do you?" Skylar asked

"Colin did." Ron remembered

"And Harry said the inside had been completely melted by what ever the monster is." Skylar reminded him

"Right…" Ron muttered looking disappointed.

"I don't see how a picture would help us anyway…" Hermione sighed

"You'd think there'd be some spell to help." Ron slumped his cheek into the palm of his hand.

"Well there are several, veritasium is a truth potion that we could give Draco, or…" Skylar paused

"Truth potion?" Ron asked

"We don't need proof we just need to see, memories can be extracted as proof." Skylar grinned before it vanished. "They'd still want to find out how we got him to confess…" she mumbled as Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"Did you say extract memories?" Ron asked

"Yeah," Skylar shrugged "You can take your memories and rewatch them." she smiled

"How?"

"I dunno that part but I'm sure Dumbledore would, he is brilliant after all." None of them could argue with her on that.

There was a tapping on the window that drew their attention behind them where an owl was on the snowy ledge outside.

"Is that an owl? In this weather?" Hermione asked surprised as there was blizzard outside.

"That's Cicil!" Skylar noticed, jumping up from her seat. Meridiem, who was curled up on the couch, rose her head as Skylar moved to the window to open it. The Northern white-faced owl flew to Ron and Hermione, sitting on the back go the couch, a letter tied to it's leg.

"Cicil?" Hermione asked

"Mum's owl." Skylar said as she untied the letter and sat down to open it. "Hopefully it's dad's response to Harry's parselmouth." she mumbled.

Ron and Hermione jumped up and sat besides Skylar as they put their heads together to read the letter.

 _Dear Skylar,_

 _I'm afraid we are rather confused, did you say Harry spoke to a snake? Parselmouth is not a common gift, and usually it is not considered a gift either._

 _Parselmouth is a talent that is passed down through the generations of a family. For Harry to be a parselmouth, he'd have to have inherited it from his parents. Now I can tell you that Lily was not a parselmouth, especially as she was a muggle-born._

 _As for James, we are very sure he was not a perselmouth, James had a very large hate for dark magic and anything associated with it. You may think this is more reason to hide but James was rather proud as a child, being an only child he was rather spoilt. However, as your friends might have noticed, it's not easy to keep secrets from a legilimens. On top of that, your aunt shed some light on the fact that there are very little Slytherins within the Potter line, and therefore makes it difficult for Harry to be related to Salazar Slytherin._

 _This of course does not stop the issue of how Harry can speak parseltongue. I have to inform that why Harry is able to talk to snakes is still a mystery, but as far as we can tell, he's not Slytherin's heir._

 _Keep us informed with what is happening, not just at school but with Harry as well._

 _Be careful! I'd much prefer you were all coming home for the holidays, all of you, but I know what you're like Skylar. Just promise to look out for Leon and one another._

 _Sending our love._

 _Mum and Dad._

Hermione sighed while Ron groaned.

"That's so useless." Ron complained

"Well it's not our fault." Skylar snapped as she folded the letter up. "And it's not useless, we know Harry didn't get his parseltongue from his family." she shrugged

"Which helps how?"

"Well wouldn't you think that Harry might be glad to know he's not related to Salazar Slytherin?"

"We didn't exactly get proof?"

"We talked to a two hundred year old ghost!" Skylar said

"From your family." Ron said raising an eyebrow.

"Which happens to have known the Potters for a long time. They were pureblood as well, I mean they're on our family tree." Skylar said obviously.

"You're related to everyone." Hermione frowned

"All pure bloods are." Ron said obviously

"Yeah, I'm also related to Ron… through marriage I think…" Skylar muttered looking thoughtful

"How do you remember that?" Ron questioned

"Why do you think my aunt is a ghost?" Skylar said obviously. "She made it her mission to teach the family tree." she rolled her eyes. "You should see the people I'm related to."

"Not many people would take it as proper proof." Hermione sighed

"You can't be positive can you?" Ron complained to her.

At that moment the porthole opened and in stormed a whole heap of people, causing the three to turn.

"There was another attack!"

Everyone in the common room moved in unison as they jumped up in surprised.

"What?!"

"Justin Finch-Fletchly and Nearly Headless Nick!"

"Nearly Headless Nick?"

"He was petrified!"

"But Nick's a ghost?"

"Yeah he can't be petrified."

"Nothing can hurt a ghost!"

"McGonagall had him blown away with a giant fan."

"He was all dark and smoky and… unmovable."

"But what can do that?" Everyone in the common room was looking scared, worried and accusatory. People were muttering and many were glancing around and huddling together in fear.

"Potter's gonna get it this time."

Skylar, Ron and Hermione turned to the fourth year as he turned to his friends.

"Wait? Potter?" Skylar interrupted, moving toward them with Hermione and Ron followed. The three turned to them and looked down at the three.

"What he do?" Ron demanded

"He was found by the bodies." a girl shrugged

"Busted." a boy muttered

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened

"Professor McGonagall took him from the scene after getting Nick and Justin to the hospital wing." Skylar, Hermione and Ron all shared a shocked look.

"But Nick's dead?" the conversation continued.

Skylar grabbed Hermione and Ron and pulled them away from those in the common room, out into the hallway and to the side.

"Harry was found by the bodies?" Skylar questioned turning to Ron and Hermione

"What was he doing!?" Hermione asked looking scared, she glanced around the corridor as if something was about to jump out at them.

"He was looking for Justin." Ron reminded her only to have Skylar shush him

"If you say that people will really believe he's the culprit." Skylar said hitting him in the shoulder.

"What if Harry gets in serous trouble?" Hermione worried

"They said McGonagall took him?" Ron asked

"But where?" Skylar whispered

"What if they've taken him to Dumbledore?" Hermione squeaked

"He could get expelled!" Skylar realised "After the car incident and the whomping willow!"

"Then we should go bail him out?" Ron shrugged

"What?" Hermione questioned

"We can't go bursting into Dumbledore's office." Skylar said "And even if we did what do we do? We weren't with Harry, we can't say he was innocent, he's been wondering around for half the period without us."

Hermione frowned. "We wouldn't be able to help him."

"Mum's invite to go home is starting to look like a good idea." Skylar muttered

"We can't go home, the poly juice potion will be ready." Hermione said

"I think getting Harry out of the castle would be smart too." Skylar admitted "He can't be blamed if he's not here."

"Or we could catch Malfoy like we planned." Ron said

"I like the idea of going home." Skylar mumbled "Things clearly aren't going to get better."

"How could they be worse?" Ron questioned

"Well people could die." Skylar said

"Will you two stop it." Hermione muttered "Harry could be in trouble."

"He can't be in trouble if we leave." Skylar said

"And we can't break him out." Ron added.

"Break who out?" the three turned around to find Harry behind them, his black hair as unruly as always.

"Harry!" Hermione and Skylar said in surprise

"Why are you guys out here?" he questioned confused

"You're asking us stuff?" Skylar questioned

"We were wondering if they were going to expel you." Ron confessed

"We heard about Justin and Nick." Skylar admitted "What happened?"

"I went looking for him but he'd been told to hide by Ernie and some other Hufflepuffs, I was on my way back when I literally tripped over him. Peeves alerted everyone before I could get away." Harry admitted frowning "Now everyone thinks it was me more than ever."

"We heard McGonagall asked you to go with her, are you alright?" Hermione wondered

"She took me to Dumbledore." Harry nodded and the two girls shared a worried look.

"Did he expel you?" Ron wondered

"No. He doesn't think I'm the one petrifying people." Harry said smiling.

"Really?" Skylar asked confused and Harry nodded. "Why?" Harry only shrugged.

"Well, we need to prove your innocence more than ever." Hermione said "I'm going to go check on the potion." and she hurried off from the three.

"Oh, by the way, I got a letter from my parents." Skylar said smiling at Harry. "They're pretty sure you're not related to Salazar Slytherin, apparently your family line doesn't have many Slytherins in it, but they have no idea how you can speak parseltongue."

"Helpful right?" Ron scoffed but Harry smiled

"As long as I'm not related to Slytherin."

"That's what I said!" Skylar said before she smirked at Ron. "Told you so." he rolled his eyes at her in response.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possibly do that to a ghost? people asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told Harry, Skylar and Hermione. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."

"Well our siblings will be here to." Skylar shrugged

"Yeah, great." Ron said sarcastically, earning a hit over the shoulder from Skylar.

Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did, had signed up to stay over the holidays, too.

"The less people who are here the better." Harry muttered and Ron had nothing to say to this. People had been skirting around Harry in the corridors since Justin and NIck's double attack, as though he were about to sprout fangs or spit poison.

Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through…"

Percy was deeply disapproving of this behaviour.

"It is _not_ a laughing matter," he said coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George, chortling.

Skylar and Nick loved it however, laughing their heads off at the three. Harry is seemed didn't mind it either, cracking a smile here and there.

Ginny didn't find it amusing either.

"Oh, _don't,_ " she wailed every time Fred asked Harry loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they met.

Someone who didn't seem pleased by the antics, was Draco, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.

"It's because he's _bursting_ to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

Harry and Skylar shared a look, the prospect of drinking that potion, and becoming different people.

"I suppose I should get Daphne's hair then." Skylar muttered.

The easiest place to find a Slytherin was the Great Hall, and at dinner time Skylar looked over it for the blonde girl. Naturally she wasn't too hard to find and Skylar tapped her shoulder to grab her attention.

"Can I ask a favour?" the auburn-haired girl asked quietly

"Like?"

"I just need something from you." Skylar shrugged innocently, smiling.

Daphne looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"You're gonna think it's weird." Skylar warned

"Rosenwald, you are weird."

"I'm also scheming and need something from you to complete it, but I can't tell you why." Skylar said

Daphne glanced at those beside her who were watching the exchange between the Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Skylar watched as Daphne got up from her seat before motioning for Skylar to follow her. The two second years moved up the tables and out into the entrance hall before Daphne stopped and turned to Skylar.

"So?" she asked

"I need a strand of your hair." Skylar said and Daphne stared at her.

It was a moment before Daphne simply rose an eyebrow at the girl.

"My hair?"

"Yeah." Skylar nodded.

Daphne was silent again.

"Why?"

"I told you I can't tell you."

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Daphne questioned

"To you? Oh nothing. It doesn't affect you at all."

"What doesn't?"

"I can't tell you." Skylar repeated

"Is it at least fun?" Daphne sighed

"I hope so." Skylar smirked

"And you're sure nothing will happen to me?" Daphne said

"One hundred percent." Skylar nodded.

Daphne eyed her for a minute. "You know you'll owe me one."

"I'm okay with that." Skylar smiled and Daphne smirked before she grabbed a strand of her blonde hair, pulled, and handed it to the girl. Skylar reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial, which Daphne dropped the hair into for Skylar to seal up.

"You're amazing." Skylar said as she pocketed it again.

"You make weird requests Rosenwald."

"I know, goes with the fact that I'm weird myself." Skylar grinned "By the way are you staying for Christmas?"

"No, my parents want me home." Daphne rolled her eyes

"Do me a favour, tell everyone you are staying."

"Why?" Daphne asked

"It'll make things a lot easier for me." Skylar shrugged "Thanks again, and let me know when you need anything." she said before turning to go back into the Great Hall, this time moving to sit at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. The three Rosenwalds, five Weasleys — as Fred, George, Ginny and Percy had chosen to stay at school as well, rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley — Hermione and Harry all had the common room to themselves as everyone else had gone home. Percy, however, had told them pompously that _he_ was only staying over Christmas because it was his duty as a prefect to support the teachers during this troubled time. The fact that everyone else had left, meant they could play Exploding Snap loudly without bothering anyone, and practice duelling in private. Luckily for them, these were activities which Percy highly disapproved of and termed as childish behaviour, causing him to not spend much time in the Gryffindor common room.

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Hermione and Skylar had their dormitory to themselves, everyone else going home for Christmas, and so Skylar was looking forward to a nice sleep in.

Hermione it seemed had other plans.

"Skylar! Get up!" Skylar felt herself being shaken

"Five more minutes." she heard herself whisper as she cuddled further into her pillow.

"It's Christmas Sky, wake up." Hermione responded, chuckling.

"It's not going anywhere." Skylar mumbled

"Don't make me force you out of bed." Hermione warned, her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah? How?" Skylar mumbled.

There was a moments silence before Hermione had her wand in her hand. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Meridiem, who'd been asleep by Skylar's head, jumped off of the sheets and onto Hermione's bed in fright. Skylar was lifted off of her bed, surprising the girl before Hermione dropped her in a heap of blankets onto the floor. She made a thump upon hitting the wooden floors and Skylar groaned before there was a struggle from amongst the blankets. Skylar's head emerged, her auburn curls all over the place as she untangled herself.

"Is that really necessary?!" she demanded annoyed at Hermione who was trying to suppress a grin.

"You asked me how." she shrugged

"Why do I need to be awake anyway?" Skylar questioned, blowing some of her hair from her face.

"What, you going to sleep all day?"

"No, but maybe another hour would've been nice." Skylar scolded

"I want to check on the Polyjuice potion." Hermione shrugged

"What's that to do with me?" she questioned

"You're going to come as well of course." Hermione said obviously

Skylar groaned and pulled the blankets back over her head, collapsing back onto the floor.

"Don't be so dramatic." Hermione sighed. "We'll go give the boys their gifts afterwards."

"Can I at least open my own gifts first?" The parcels which had been sitting at the end of Skylar's bed, where now littered on the floor with her and her blankets.

Hermione sighed and Skylar noticed she'd already opened her's.

Skylar huffed, rolling her eyes, before she untangled herself completely from her blankets, and, leaving them on the floor, she moved to her trunk to get dressed.

Hermione did allow Skylar to open her gifts. She started with the bushy-haired girl's gift. Hermione had given her a book on Occlumency and Skylar smirked.

"You trying to tell me something?"

"Well you said that was what you were learning next, I figured it'd be useful." Hermione smiled.

Ron had given her a box of chocolate frogs, Hagrid had sent her treacle toffee, which Skylar was rather worried about biting into. Her parents had sent her necklace with a locket handing on the end, a letter with it wishing her happy Christmas. Leon and Nick had banded together and bought her a warm jacket filled with fuzzy wool inside. Harry had taken the liberty of getting her a dreamcatcher. It was a bright blue, and the web glistened with what looked like morning dew drops. Owl feathers hung off the bottom. The last present was from Mrs Weasley and was the usual knitted jumper, sky blue as usual. She pulled it on instantly.

"I love these." she grinned

"Come on then." Hermione said, getting up.

Skylar followed Hermione from the dormitory as they moved through the castle and for the second floor girl's bathroom. The school was dead quiet, hardly any students were within the school, let alone awake. Skylar yawned as Hermione opened the stall where the Polyjuice potion was bubbling away.

Hermione pulled out the book _Moste Potente Potions_ and read through it, muttering to herself.

"I think it's ready." Hermione said turning to Skylar who rose an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" she responded and Hermione sighed at her.

She turned back to the potion, stirring its contents before she grinned. "It's perfect." she said to Skylar.

"So we can drink it and wont end up in the hospital wing, trying to think of excuses?" Skylar asked

"Definitely." Hermione nodded

"Awesome." Skylar nodded "Can we go back to bed then? Or at least get some breakfast?"

"Let's go get the boys first, they'll want to know." Hermione decided and the two girls made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

A few people were in it already, Nick ad the Weasley twins were sitting by the fire, eating a few lollies they'd gotten for Christmas.

"Where have you two been?" Nick questioned

"Brewing an illegal potion in a bathroom." Skylar shrugged and Hermione looked at her stunned as the three boys snickered.

"Wouldn't that be fun." Nick thought

"Merry Christmas." Skylar said before she moved up the girls staircase.

"Thanks for the book!" Nick called after her

"And the jacket!"

"You're welcome."

Skylar and Hermione grabbed their gifts for Harry and Ron before going back down the stairs and up to the second year boys dormitory. Opening the door, neither of them were surprised to, typically enough, find both boys still asleep.

Hermione went straight to the curtains and yanked them open. "Wake up," she said loudly, waking the two boys as Skylar added her presents to the piles on their beds.

"Hermione — you're not supposed to be in here —" said Ron, shielding his eyes against the light.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," said Hermione, throwing him his present. "We've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion." Skylar showed her enthusiasm to the morning by groaning and collapsing onto Harry's bed beside him. He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "It's ready." Hermione admitted

Harry sat up instantly, wide awake.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Hermione, shirting Scabbers the rat so that she could sit down on the end of Ron's four-poster. "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight."

"What a way to end Christmas." Skylar muttered, her voice muffled against the blankets before she heaved herself up into a sitting position. "Wondering around as someone else interrogating Draco."

"We'll finally get the truth out of him." Harry reminded her "We might be able to stop all of this."

"Except that as soon as we tell a teacher they'll know we broke more rules. "If you put another tow out of line."," she mimicked Mrs Weasley, earning a laugh from the other three.

At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the room, carrying a very small package in her beak.

"Hello," said Harry happily as she landed on his bed. "Are you speaking to me again?"

She nibbled his ear in an affectionate sort of way before Harry removed the parcel she'd brought. His family, the Dursleys, had sent him a toothpick and a note telling him to find out whether he'd be able to stay at Hogwarts for the summer vacation, too.

"You can stay at mine for the summer." Skylar grinned and Harry smirked "Mum would love to have you." she picked up a rather large parcel from Harry's pile with a chuckle. "As you can see she'd love to spoil you and your birthday's in the summer." she handed him the gift which was from her parents.

Harry tore it open to have a whole lump of clothes tumble out along with a book. Harry grinned at it all and climbed out of bed to measure the shirts and trousers against him. It seemed they were to be a perfect fit.

"Mum hates how your wearing those clothes that are much too big for you, likely she'll continue to send piles to you until you've got no room to keep them all." Skylar said

"Man," Ron muttered at the pile.

Harry picked up the book and opened it for a whole heap of pieces of parchment to fall out. The four moved forwards and each picked one up to find they were letters.

" _Dear Lily_ ," Hermione read.

" _From Dom_."

"These are letters between our mothers." Skylar muttered with a smile. Harry picked up one and smiled as he read it. "I guess mum wanted you to have the memories in them."

"That's rather nice of her." Hermione smiled

"She's probably got a copy of them all anyway." Skylar smiled.

Harry took the many letters, collecting them up carefully before he put them all back in the book and set it on his bedside table. He grabbed the clothes and put them in his trunk before returning to the last of his presents.

The two boys ripped open the rest of the gifts on their piles, before the two girls left the dormitory in order to let the boys get dressed.

Leon was in the common room with Nick, the twins and Ginny, who was sitting by herself and looking as sickly and pale as usual.

"Merry Christmas Ginny." Skylar smiled at her. Ginny's mouth quirked upwards slightly but that was as much of a smile as she seemed to be able to manage.

Leon however grinned at his sister. "Merry Christmas Sky! Thanks for the book Ron!" he beamed as Ron and Harry came down the stairs.

"What books?"

"It was about the Chudley Cannons!"

"Don't you have enough books on them?" Skylar asked as Nick and the twins were chuckling

"No such thing." Leon and Ron chorused.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts.

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling.

"Woah!" Skylar and Leon chorused when they walked in. None of the Rosenwalds had been at the school on Christmas before, Nick of course had seen its set up for four years. "It's even better than it looked last year before we left!" Skylar believed.

Dumbledore led them in a few of his favourite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept asking them all what they were sniggering at.

They ate several servings of Christmas lunch, followed by the desserts. Harry and Ron were on their third helping of Christmas Pudding when Hermione decided it was enough and ushered them from the Great Hall. Skylar quickly grabbed an eclair as she passed the table after them.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly, as though she were sending them to the supermarket for laundry detergent. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him.

"I've got it all worked out," she went on smoothly, ignoring Harry's and Ron's stupefied faces as Skylar munched on her eclair. The bushy-haired girl held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."

Skylar thought that over. "How long will the sleeping draft work?"

"Should cover the time the Polyjuice potion will last." Hermione said

Harry and Ron looked incredulously at each other.

"Hermione, I don't think —"

"That could go seriously wrong —"

But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had.

"The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You do _want_ to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"

"Oh, all right, all right," said Harry. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?"

"I've already got mine!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Duelling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas — so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."

"And you?" Ron asked Skylar.

"I told you, Daphne Greengrass." she pulled her own vial from her pocket with the single blonde hair in it.

"How'd you get that?" Harry asked

"I asked her." Skylar shrugged, pocketing the vial.

"And she just gave it to you?" Ron said, his eyebrows raised.

"Well I had to convince her she wasn't going to have any weird things done to her, but yeah." Skylar nodded. The three stared at her for a moment. "You forget, I grew up with most of these Slytherins." she shrugged. "I also asked her to tell everyone she was staying for the holidays, even though she went home."

"And she agreed."

"Well she thought I was being very strange." Skylar confessed and Ron smirked.

"No surprise." he agreed, earning a whack on the arm.

When Hermione had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to Harry with a doom-laden expression.

"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"

"It shouldn't be that hard, Crabbe and Goyle will likely be in the Great Hall for ages eating the desserts after tea. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the last ones in there. Just leave the cakes in a really visible place and they'll scoff them down." Skylar said

"Wont it be suspicious to find cakes lying around in the entrance hall?" Ron asked

"Did you forget who we're dealing with? Those two are stupid." Skylar reminded them.

Hermione and Skylar went to the girls bathroom after Christmas Tea while Harry and Ron planned to get the two cakes to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione stirred the cauldron, the book out beside her as it was hissing and issuing black smoke through the stall. She'd pulled out four glass tumblers, which stood ready on the toilet seat. Skylar pulled her robes up to her face, over her nose and mouth as the potion was glooping, looking glutinous.

"Hermione…" Skylar muttered but she didn't get to say much more as there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" the boys had returned and like Skylar, had their robes over their faces as Hermione scraped open the lock.

"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Harry showed her Goyle's hair.

"Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle."

The four of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.

"Doesn't look at all appealing… we have to drink that?" Skylar asked nervously.

"I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione, nervously rereading the splotched page of _Moste Potente Potions._ "It looks like the book says it should… once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?" Ron whispered.

"We separate it into four glasses and add the hairs."

Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass.

The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.

"Urgh — essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."

"Add yours, then," said Hermione.

Skylar added Daphne's hair into one, Harry dropped Goyle's hair into another glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. The three glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki colour of a booger, Crabbe's a dark, murky brown while Daphne's turned a pale blue colour.

"Huh… guess she's slightly tastier than all of yours." Skylar said, picking up her glass and smirking at the other three, who looked at her annoyed as Ron and Hermione reached for their glasses.

"Hang on," said Harry "We'd better not all drink them in here… Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie."

"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."

Ron, Harry and Skylar all stepped out of the stall and moved into individual ones, the two boys in the middle.

"Ready?" Harry called.

"Ready," The three responded.

"One — two — three —"

Skylar tipped the glass and drank the potion. Regardless of it not looking as gross as the other three glasses, it still didn't taste pleasant and Skylar grimaced as she finished the cup.

Instantly, her insides started to wriggle as though she'd just swallowed live snakes. For a moment she was sure she was going to be sick before a serious burning sensation spread rapidly from her stomach and through her body, reaching even the tips of her fingers and toes.

Next she felt like she was melting, and she staggered slightly until she was leaning on the wall of the stall for support. Her skin felt like it was bubbling all over, like hot wax. She watched as her hands began to change and her body felt off. Her hair handing over her shoulder went straighter and the colour lightened up until it was blonde, instead of auburn. Her body shifted under her robes, which became slightly too small, Daphne was taller than her.

As suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. Skylar was clutching at her chest as she had slid down to sit on the floor of the stall, her back against the wall as Myrtle gurgled morosely in the end toilet.

Skylar ran her fingers through her hair, before looking herself over. Daphne was more curvier than she was, more developed, her robes pulled in some areas and she began to pull them off, replacing them with the Slytherin robes Hermione had grabbed.

Harry was the first one to speak. "Are you three okay?" Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from his mouth.

"Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe.

"I think so." Daphne's voice came from her lips and she paused, her hand over her mouth before she cleared her throat as one of the stalls unlocked before she moved to do the same.

Harry was out in the bathroom, looking at himself in the cracked mirror, but it wasn't Harry, it was Goyle.

"Woah…" she muttered and Goyle turned to her. He blinked at her as well and she looked down at her hands before moving over to the mirror beside him.

"Man…" she whispered as she looked at Daphne's lovely face.

Ron's door opened and the two turned to him. They all stared at each other. Except for that he looked pale and shocked, Ron was indistinguishable from Crabbe, from the pudding-bowl haircut to the long, gorilla arms.

"This is unbelievable," said Ron, approaching the mirror and causing Skylar to back away so he could fit between her and Harry. He stood staring at himself, prodding Crabbe's flat nose. " _Unbelievable._ "

"We'd better get going," said Harry, loosening the watch that was cutting into Goyle's thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is."

"It's down in the dungeons." Skylar said and the two looked at her. "What?" she shrugged before she frowned. "The real problem will be how we get into the common room, the Slytherins have a password like we do."

"Don't all the common rooms have passwords?" Ron asked

"No, only Slytherin and Gryffindor have passwords. The Ravenclaws have to answer riddles to get into their common room and the Hufflepuffs have to tap a rhythm."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked

"My mum's mother was a Ravenclaw, while her father was a Hufflepuff." Skylar smiled "My family has a real diversity of the houses, most on my mum's side are Hufflepuffs, while most on my dad's are Gryffindors. A few Ravenclaws are slipped in and I think there might even be a Slytherin or two." she said thinking.

"If we need a password then I hope we can find someone to follow…" Harry muttered thinking

Ron, who had been gazing at Harry, said, "You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle _thinking._ " He then moved to bang on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go —"

A high-pitched voice answered him.

"I — I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you —"

"No — really — I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time —"

Harry looked at Ron, bewildered.

" _That_ looks more like Goyle," said Ron. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."

"Hermione, are you okay?" said Harry through the door.

"Fine — I'm fine — go on —"

"Hermione…" Skylar worried

"Go. You're wasting time." Hermione said and Skylar pursed her lips before turning to the boys.

Harry looked at his watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed.

"We'll meet you back here, all right?" he said.

Skylar opened the door to the bathroom and walked out, while Harry and Ron checked that the coast was clear, and set off.

"Don't swing your arms like that," Harry muttered to Ron.

"Eh?"

"Crabbe holds them sort of stiff…"

"How's this?"

"Yeah, that's better…"

"This is weird…" Skylar mumbled as she watched them both.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

They moved through the hallway and went down the marble staircase into the Entrance Hall.

"Come on." Skylar said as she looked at the entrance to the dungeons. "And you two follow me, we can make it look like I found you, lost in the castle and am leading you back." she said

"Good thinking, they're stupid enough." Ron muttered

"And always following Draco, so what's the difference?" Skylar shrugged before she lead the way through the entrance to the dungeons. Harry and Ron's feet echoed particularly loudly as Crabbe's and Goyle's huge feet hit the floor.

"Now where?" Ron asked, whispering to Skylar

"I think it's this way." she pointed

"How do you know?"

"I'm a legilimens. I should have delved deeper to find out exactly where it is. Or asked Daphne." Skylar said irritatedly. They moved through the labyrinth of passages, which were all deserted. They continued to walk, going deeper and deeper under the school and constantly checking the time.

"Sky…" Ron said desperately

"I don't know." she whispered. "The common rooms are all hidden, the easiest one to find is the Ravenclaw Common room because it's up a set of stairs that leads to a single door. Not that you could likely get in of course."

"We need a Slytherin." Harry muttered

"Wait!" Ron said excitedly and he pointed at a sudden movement ahead. "Ha! There's one of them now!"

The figure was emerging from a side room. As they hurried nearer, however, their hearts sank. It wasn't a Slytherin, it was Percy.

"What're you doing down here?" said Ron in surprise.

Percy looked affronted. Skylar looked at him before she had to catch herself from laughing. She turned it into a cough and cleared her throat, earning a look from the two.

"That," he said stiffly, "is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"

"Wh — oh, yeah," said Ron.

"Well, get off to your dormitories," said Percy sternly. "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."

" _You_ are," Ron pointed out.

"I," said Percy, drawing himself up, "am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack _me._ "

A voice suddenly echoed behind Skylar, Harry and Ron. Draco Malfoy was strolling toward them.

"There you are," he drawled, looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny."

"They actually got lost trying to find the common room." Skylar said crossing her arms and rolled her eyes in a manner she'd seen Daphne do very often. "I found them wondering about."

Harry and Ron glanced at her but said nothing as Draco gave Daphne a look over and then glanced witheringly at Percy.

"And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered.

Percy looked outraged.

"You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"

Draco sneered and motioned for Harry and Ron to follow him. Skylar did the same, moving ahead of the two boys.

"That Peter Weasley —"

"Percy," Ron corrected him automatically.

"Whatever," said Draco. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed."

He gave a short, derisive laugh. Harry and Ron exchanged excited looks.

"More likely to present himself as a target." Skylar said.

Draco paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.

"What's the new password again?" he said to Harry.

"Er —" said Harry.

"Oh, yeah — _pureblood_!" said Draco, not listening.

 _Why am I not surprised._ Skylar rolled her eyes as a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Draco marched through it, Skylar with him and Harry and Ron following.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.

"Have to admit I haven't seen you around much the last few days, Greengrass." Draco said to her

"What, you want me to hang around in the common room with the rest of you losers?" she said and Harry and Ron shared a surprised look.

Draco tsked before turning to Harry and Ron.

"Wait here," said Draco, motioning the boys to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it — my father's just sent it to me —"

Wondering what Draco was going to show them, Harry and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at home. Skylar moved and grabbed a book from one of the tables and began to absentmindedly flip through it.

Draco came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron's nose.

"That'll give you a laugh," he said.

Skylar watched and saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Harry.

Skylar rose an eyebrow as she looked at them before her eyes set on Ron. He looked at her and she instantly understood. Lucius Malfoy had caused Ron's dad to be fined fifty galleons for the enchanted car and was now trying to get Mr Weasley sacked. Apparently her father was arguing otherwise.

"Well?" said Draco impatiently as Harry handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha, ha," said Harry bleakly.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Draco scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave."

Ron's — or rather, Crabbe's — face was contorted with fury.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Draco as he noticed. Ron glanced at Skylar and she shot him a look.

"Stomachache," Ron grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Draco, snickering. "You know, I'm surprised the _Daily Prophet_ hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."

Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "'Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?' "

He dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron.

"What's the _matter_ with you two?"

Far too late, Harry and Ron forced themselves to laugh, but Draco seemed satisfied; perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were always slow on the uptake.

"I'm surprised you have the effort to complain about them all the time." Daphne sighed tiredly, gaining Draco's attention. "On and on and on you go, you'd think you'd get bored."

"What? You like them?" Draco snapped

"I don't see the point in wasting my breath constantly mocking them." Skylar said in the same bored tone. Harry and Ron shared a look, rather impressed at Skylar's acting. She really could pull off being a Slytherin.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Draco slowly, turning back away from Skylar. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped-up Granger Mudblood. Hanging onto Skylar all the time." Skylar glanced upwards again at her name.

"One day you'll stop crushing on her. A Slytherin with a Gryffindor." She said scoffing, and Ron and Harry looked at her shocked. Luckily Draco was turned towards Skylar and away from the boys to notice their expressions.

Draco's cheeks tinged slightly pink. "I am not." he said through grit teeth.

"No, that's totally not why you're so annoyed she's friends with H—Potter." Skylar smirked, it was weird using his last name and she had to catch the mistake of almost doing so. "Who do you think you're kidding denying it?"

"Don't know why she'd want to be friends with Scar-head anyway. Why she'd disgrace her pure blood… friends with Mudbloods, just like Potter. And people think _he_ _'s_ Slytherin's heir!" Skylar didn't respond and the three all waited with bated breath.

But what he said next, none of them were expecting.

"I _wish_ I knew who it _is_ ," said Draco petulantly. "I could help them."

Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. Fortunately, Draco didn't notice, and Harry said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all…"

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me _anything_ about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing — last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood _died._ So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time… I hope it's Granger," he said with relish.

Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists. Feeling that it would be a bit of a giveaway if Ron punched Malfoy, Harry shot him a warning look and said, "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah… whoever it was was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" said Harry, puzzled and Skylar closed her eyes.

 _All half and pureblood wizards knew of Azkaban Harry!_

"Azkaban — _the wizard prison,_ Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief. "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."

He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

Harry tried to force Goyle's dull face into a look of concern.

"Yeah…" said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some _very_ valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor —"

"Ho!" said Ron.

Malfoy looked at him. So did Harry and Skylar. Ron blushed. Even his hair was turning red. Skylar looked confused before her eyes widened. She looked down at her hair and saw it was turning auburn at the tips as Ron's nose was also slowly lengthening. Harry's hair was growing and he looked as though he was slightly shrinking.

Skylar snapped her book shut and got to her feet, standing up from the table she'd been sitting on. She grabbed her hair and twisted it together before putting it down her robes as the two boys jumped to their feet.

"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted, and without further ado they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, hurled themselves at the stone wall.

"What the…" Draco began and Skylar, much more calmly began to move off after them. "What was wrong with them?" he questioned

"They're your friends." she responded without turning

"And where are you going?" Draco demanded of her

"Since when is that your business? I'd rather not sit here and hear you repeat yourself for the dozenth time." she called as she reached the stone wall and moved through it. The wall slid closed behind her and she then started to run.

She pulled her hair from the robes to find it its original colour while her robes began to loosen in places. She hurried up to the entrance hall where she found Harry and Ron had paused and were taking their shoes off. There were muffled puddings coming from the closet they were standing outside of.

"That was close." Skylar said to them as she joined them.

"I'll say." Ron agreed. "What was all that about Malfoy crushing on you?" he asked her and she shrugged

"Long story, one of his biggest secrets, one of the reasons he hates me being in his head, doesn't want me to know. When we were kids it was really obvious." Skylar confessed as the three of them, together, sprinted up the marble staircase toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"That's awful…" Harry muttered and Skylar shrugged.

"Used to it."

"At least we found out something more useful than who Malfoy likes, wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind them. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room."

"And someone passed away last time?" Skylar asked looking shocked "What if he's right and it does happen again?" she looked a bit pale at the thought.

Harry, glancing at himself in the mirror as the three of them had returned to themselves, the polyjuice potion having completely worn off, put his glasses on as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's stall.

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you —"

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are —"

"Hermione! Please, open the door." Skylar said

But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door.

She had never looked so happy.

"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's _awful_ —"

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"

Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink. Skylar's mouth fell open and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

Hermione's face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"Uh-oh," said Ron.

"You'll be teased something _dreadful,_ " said Myrtle happily.

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…"

"Most people are in bed, or at least in the common rooms, I don't think anyone would see you at this time." Skylar nodded as she lowered her hands.

It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw. "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a _tail_!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. There was a flurry of rumour about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she had been attacked. So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face.

Skylar, Harry and Ron went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework.

"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.

"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly. Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown. "I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing," said Harry gloomily.

"I was so _sure_ it was Malfoy," said Ron, for about the hundredth time.

"Well I suppose it was kinda obvious to think so…" Skylar said thinking

"You had some doubt." Harry reminded her

"Yeah well," she sighed "I'm sure some more evidence will arise… hopefully." she mumbled

"What's that?" asked Harry, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Just a get well card," said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. He pulled it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:

" _To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly_ _'_ _s Most-Charming-Smile Award._ _"_

Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?"

But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine.

"Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?" Ron said to Harry as they left the infirmary with Skylar and started up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Guess it's things like this that keep people from hating him…" Skylar glanced at Ron "Well, much." Harry smirked slightly. "We should probably be preparing ourself for all that potions work though, rather than Lockhart." Skylar sighed with a groan. Snape had given them so much homework, that even Ron couldn't disagree to getting started on it. Ron was just saying he wished he had asked Hermione how many rat tails you were supposed to add to a Hair-Raising Potion when an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears.

The three stopped and looked up at the ceiling before they shared a look.

"That's Filch," Harry muttered and they hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" said Ron tensely.

"If they have then maybe Harry shouldn't be the one to find yet another body." Skylar muttered.

They stood still, their heads inclined toward Filch's voice, which sounded quite hysterical.

"— _even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven_ _'_ _t got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I_ _'_ _m going to Dumbledore —_ " His footsteps receded along the out-of-sight corridor and they heard a distant door slam.

They poked their heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post: They were once again on the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked. They saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now that Filch had stopped shouting, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.

" _Now_ what's up with her?" said Ron.

"Let's go and see," said Harry,

"You don't think we'll actually be able to cheer her up do you?" Skylar mumbled looking doubtful.

The two boys shared a look that said they likely agreed before the three of them, holding their robes over their ankles, stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing its _out of order_ sign, ignored it as always, and entered.

Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.

"What's up, Myrtle?" said Harry.

"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

Harry waded across to her stall and said, "Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. Skylar backed away from the stall to avoid it hitting her. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Harry, reasonably. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

He had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because _she_ can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I _don't_ think!"

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.

" _I_ don't know… I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them.

"Hang on, you were in the toilet? Well Myrtle, no one was trying to hit you with the book then were they? They were just flushing it away." Skylar through before she looked confused "Weird thing to do to a book." she muttered to the two boys.

"So it's a coincidence that it was flushed through my toilet!?" Myrtle responded

"Why can't it be?" Skylar wondered "Where's the book anyway?"

"It's over there, it got washed out…" Myrtle said, pointing.

The three turned and looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Harry stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold him back while Skylar grabbed his robes.

"What?" said Harry.

"Are you crazy?" said Ron. "It could be dangerous."

"You don't go touching random objects, especially one someone's tried to get rid of." Skylar warned

" _Dangerous_?" said Harry, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

"You'd be surprised," said Ron, who was looking apprehensively at the book.

"People can charm, hex and curse anything." Skylar said gravely.

"Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated — Dad's told me — there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_ spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could _never stop reading_! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And —"

"All right, I've got the point," said Harry.

The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy.

"Well, we won't find out unless we look at it," he said, and he ducked around Ron and picked it up off the floor.

Ron and Skylar shared a look as Harry looked the book over.

"It's fifty years old." he muttered "There's a faded year on the back."

"Oh cause that's not a coincidence, what was I saying about new clues?" Skylar asked and the two boys looked at her. She looked at them both before sighing. "The Chamber was last opened fifty years ago remember, that's what Draco said, and now we just happen to find a book from the same time period?" she asked.

Harry looked excited now, and he eagerly opened it. Ron and Skylar moved to stand on either side of the boy, Ron with extreme caution, as they looked at the front page. In smudged ink they could just make out the name "T. M. Riddle".

"Hang on," said Ron, "I know that name… T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How on earth d'you know that?" said Harry in amazement, as Skylar blinked at him in surprise.

"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron resentfully. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."

Harry peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them, no reminders, no homework to finish or appointments to make.

"He never wrote in it," said Harry, disappointed.

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" said Ron curiously.

"You'd think it strange to throw away a blank book…" Skylar mumbled as she looked at it, now she was the cautious one.

Harry turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London.

"He must've been Muggle-born," said Harry thoughtfully. "To have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road…"

"Well, it's not much use to you," said Ron. He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose." Skylar hit him upside the back of the head and he chuckled slightly.

Harry, however, pocketed it the book.

"Come on then, before Filch returns. We have Snape's homework to worry about, rather than an empty book. And seeing as Hermione's in the hospital wing, it might take us longer than usual." Skylar grumbled looking annoyed.

The two boys' spirits dampened and Skylar patted their backs before leading the way out of the flooded bathroom.

Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less, and fur-free, at the beginning of February. On her first evening back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how they had found it.

"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well," said Ron. "Maybe it's shy."

"A shy book." Skylar giggled "That's so cute."

Ron gave her a look and she shrugged. "I don't know why you don't chuck it, Harry." he said to him

"I wish I knew why someone _did_ try to chuck it," said Harry. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either."

"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O.W.L.s or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favour…"

"Or not considering everyone has to suffer her forever now." Skylar said thinking "But I think there's too many connections for it to be something random."

"What?" said Ron. He looked at Harry and Hermione who were sharing a look.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" he said. "That's what Malfoy said."

"Yeah…" said Ron slowly.

"And _this diary_ is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly.

"Yeah, Skylar said that." Ron said pointing at her "So?"

"Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled _fifty years ago._ We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school _fifty years ago._ Well, what if Riddle got his special award for _catching the Heir of Slytherin_? His diary would probably tell us everything — where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it — the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That's a _brilliant_ theory, Hermione," said Ron, "with just one tiny little flaw. _There_ _'_ _s nothing written in his diary._ "

But Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag.

"It might be invisible ink!" she whispered.

She tapped the diary three times and said, " _Aparecium_!"

Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser. "It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said.

She rubbed hard on _January first._ Nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."

"That seems weird though, why throw an empty diary?" Skylar asked, looking at him.

"Maybe they were frustrated it was empty as well." Ron shrugged

"Or it has a secret and we need to work it out." Skylar said thinking

"How?"

"I dunno, it's a diary, try writing in it." Skylar said rolling her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.

"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again," Harry had heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."

It seemed the Heir of Slytherin had taken a break, but it didn't stop the Harry from being curious about the diary. The four couldn't find out anything more about the mysterious T. M. Riddle, besides what was in the Trophy room. Harry had insisted on a visit and Skylar and Hermione went happily with interest. Ron accompanied them begrudgingly, sick of the trophy room after his detention at the beginning of the year. Unfortunately they couldn't find anything of any use, they found out T. M. Riddle was Head Boy and a Prefect but his special awards to the school held no details as to why.

Despite the fact that no attacks had happened since before Christmas, some were not feeling cheerful about this. Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff was still convinced that Harry was the guilty one, and that he had "given himself away" at the Duelling Club. Peeves wasn't helping matters; he kept popping up in the crowded corridors singing "Oh, Potter, you rotter…" now with a dance routine to match.

Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop. He had been boasting to Professor McGonagall while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him.

"You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing…"

He tapped his nose again and strode off.

Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February fourteenth. Skylar had gone to breakfast with Hermione and Ron. Harry was missing after having overslept due to a late Quidditch practice the night before. But what greeted them in the Great Hall was not what any of them had expected.

The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.

"What the bloody hell…" Ron said, looking at it all with a sickly look while Hermione started giggling. Skylar blinked up at it all, her mouth hanging open and unsure what to say about it. She looked around before noticing something that matched the pink flowers and heart-shaped confetti. Lockhart was wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, beaming as the other teachers were looking stony-faced. McGonagall's cheek was twitching from a muscle and Snape looked like he'd swallowed something disgusting.

Hermione lead the way, still giggling, towards the Gryffindor table, Ron had to be nudged by Skylar to be forced to move. Many other girls were looking flushed, excited and giggling as well, while many of the boys were whispering unsurely, brushing confetti away from them as though it would bite.

Harry joined them before Ron or Skylar had managed to pull any breakfast toward them. At the same time Lockhart started waving his hands for people's attention.

"What's going on?" Harry asked them, sitting down and wiping confetti off his bacon.

Ron, unable to speak due to his disgust, simply pointed at Lockhart.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the Entrance Hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Ron as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers. Skylar, much to her embarrassment, received three before lunch, one even entering one of her classes to give it to her before all of her class mates, while the other two cornered her in the corridors. Ron had tried to suppress his laughter as she listened to a poem, a letter and a love declaration.

"Think one of them is from Draco?" he asked snickering. Skylar turned to him with a deadly look on her expression. Ron backed toward Hermione slightly who was snickering herself before she pursed her lips to try and stop herself.

"I'm surprised you've gotten so many." Harry muttered

"I'm not, I'm more surprised she's only gotten three." Hermione responded, Ron looked at her surprised and Skylar blushed slightly.

"I bet more are crushing on her, they just don't have the guts to send a valentine."

"Yeah, alright." Ron muttered, giving Harry a look that clearly said he thought the two girls were mental.

It was Skylar's turn to laugh however, when one dwarf came running up the corridor late afternoon, while the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry.

They were standing near a line of first years, Ginny included within them as Harry tried to escape. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.

" _Not here,_ " Harry hissed, trying to escape.

"Stay _still_!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.

With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over everything.

Harry scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup in the corridor.

"What's going on here?" came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Skylar and Ron shared a look, Ron looking irritated and amused at the same time. Harry started stuffing everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear his musical valentine.

"What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice as Percy Weasley arrived.

"This just couldn't get worse." Skylar whispered

"Or better." Ron said, laughing behind his hand.

Losing his head, Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor.

"Right," he said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing valentine:

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

 _I wish he was mine, he_ _'_ _s really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._ _"_

Everyone around was laughing at Harry, who tried valiantly to join them. Skylar tried very hard not to laugh and make Harry's embarrassment worse as the boy got to his feet.

Percy Weasley did his best to disperse the crowd, some of whom were crying with mirth.

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away. " _And_ you, Malfoy —"

Malfoy had stooped and snatched up something from the mess that was the contents of Harry's bag. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle to be Riddle's diary.

"Give that back," said Harry quietly.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Malfoy, who obviously hadn't noticed the year on the cover and thought he had Harry's own diary. A hush fell over the onlookers. Ginny was staring from the diary to Harry, looking terrified. Skylar looked at her with a raised eyebrow confused, before Percy was telling Malfoy off.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," he said sternly.

"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry.

Percy said, "As a school prefect —" but Harry had lost his temper. He pulled out his wand and shouted, " _Expelliarmus_!" and just as Snape had disarmed Lockhart, so Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air. Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.

"Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"

Malfoy was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully after her, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class. Snarling, Ron pulled out his wand, too, but Harry pulled him away. Ron didn't need to spend the whole of Charms belching slugs. Instead the boy shouted back at the Slytherin.

"That's alright, Skylar didn't like yours either!" Malfoy looked at him, absolutely loathsome, his eyes flickering to Skylar who avoided his gaze.

"That was childish." she said to Ron.

"He hurt my sister." Ron said back and Skylar sighed, unable to deny this as they reached charms and sat down with Hermione in their usual spot.

"Hey…" Harry muttered as Flitwick sent them to work. "Look at this." Skylar glanced at him as he had the contents of his bag lying on the desk. All his books and possessions were covered in the scarlet ink from his ink bottle, all except one. Riddle's diary was as clean as it had been before the ink bottle had smashed all over it.

"That's odd." Skylar muttered "Why's it not stained?" she asked and Harry shrugged before trying to tell Ron. Unfortunately for the red-head, he was having trouble with his wand again; large purple bubbles were blossoming out of the end, and he wasn't much interested in anything else.

"We can clean up the rest of your stuff." Skylar said and she reached for one of the scarlet-covered books. With a tap from her wand, a mutter under her breath, the red ink drew together and she rose her wand for the ink bottle to reform and the ink to return to it.

"Wow." Harry muttered as Skylar grinned to herself and tapped another book, muttering under her breath and moving the tip of the wand to the ink bottle. The scarlet ink joined together and then domed into the bottle. Skylar repeated the action with all the books until they were all left clean of ink and the bottle was full again.

"Thanks Sky."

"Well I try my best. Besides, it really was unfortunate he destroyed your bag." she said as she reached for the ripped material. " _Reparo_." the bag resealed itself, all fixed for Harry to put his books back into. Skylar grinned at him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Skylar moved through the corridors of the castle, the sun had set and darkness sat outside the windows. The corridors were lit by the fires in the torches as Skylar moved towards the Gryffindor common room, having just completed another Legilimency lesson with the Headmaster.

She had become rather good at her legilimency, pushing it out before pulling it back in again. The Professor had developed her gift outwardly and was now beginning to instruct her on how to push it back in again, how to control it and how to not let it control her, how not to break another's mind. Leon had apparently being progressing well himself, Skylar having asked out of curiosity. Unlike Nick who was a good occlumens, Leon it seemed leaned more toward the legilimens side.

The Common room was still busy with students, studying, warming by the fire, the Weasley Twins cracking a few jokes. The portrait moved to let Skylar in and she walked three steps into the fire lit common room before Ron, Hermione and Harry ran up to her.

"Wo—" they grabbed her arms and pulled her over to the corner, sitting her into the couch and circling around her. "Wh—" she questioned as they glanced around them. Skylar looked at them with a raised eyebrow. The three were looking excited, confused and concerned all at once. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously

"The book… it's not empty." Harry said lowly.

"I thought it was…" Skylar mumbled "The pages were blank?"

"No, I wrote in it." Harry said

"You wrote in a diary?" Skylar rose an eyebrow amused

"Will you just shut up and let him finish?" Ron said to her. Skylar shot him a look before turning back to Harry.

"I wrote in the diary and the words vanished, they were absorbed into the paper. And then the diary wrote back."

Skylar stared at Harry for a minute. "The book responded?" she whispered and he nodded.

"Riddle wrote back to me, told me that he'd preserved his memories in better ways than just ink."

Skylar did not feel comfortable about this, a book that responded, that thought for itself, that had memories within it… You never trusted something that thought for itself.

"He told me about the Chamber of secrets, that it was opened while he was at school, and a girl died, but they caught the suspect, had him expelled. And when I asked him to tell me about who it was, he said he'd show me. I went into the book and saw Riddles memories. I was at the school fifty years ago, Dumbledore was just a professor and there was an old man as headmaster."

"Headmaster Dippet." Hermione said, "The Headmaster before Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore had auburn hair, but Riddle led me downstairs after the headmaster said they would likely close the school. Riddle apparently grew up in an orphanage, he didn't want to go home so he went to get the suspect and he waited downstairs until someone came down." Harry paused and looked down, now looking less excited and instead concerned. "It was Hagrid."

Skylar's eyes widened and she stared at the other two, who frowned.

"Hagrid…?" she whispered, her voice rising ever so slightly at the idea. It couldn't have been.

"There was this giant spider! It was huge, it bowled Riddle over in its attempt to escape! And Hagrid was looking after it in a cupboard, in the school."

"Come on." Skylar said looking at them. "Hagrid? He may like his monstrous creatures but he'd never hurt anyone?"

"Hagrid was expelled in his third year, he never would tell me why."

"You really think Hagrid would endanger people? Would… kill someone?" Skylar questioned

The three looked doubtful as they shared a look. They all knew Hagrid had his unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. During their first year at Hogwarts he had tried to raise a dragon in his little wooden house, and it would be a long time before they forgot the giant, three-headed dog he'd christened "Fluffy."

"Riddle _might_ have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people…"

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully.

"There's an entire forest on the perimeter, I'm saying a lot." Skylar said.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Harry miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

"But Hagrid's still here." Skylar said. "He's still at the school… what sense does this make?"

Ron tried a different tack.

"Riddle _does_ sound like Percy — who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?"

"But the monster had _killed_ someone, Ron," said Hermione.

"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," said Harry. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here…"

"What, so it's okay for him to go after Hagrid, a lover of monsters? I bet everyone knew that about him even then." Skylar sighed

"You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Harry?"

"He was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," said Harry quickly.

The four of them fell silent. After a long pause, Hermione voiced the knottiest question of all in a hesitant voice.

"Do you think we should go and _ask_ Hagrid about it all?"

"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. " 'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?' "

"The thing you saw Harry, was a spider yes?" Skylar asked and the three looked at her to find her forehead furrowed in thought.

"If you could call it that, I've never seen a spider that big." Harry confessed

"But… do you remember? When we had a look around the hallway after Mr Norris?" she asked and they looked at her "Those spiders, trying to get out of the building. They looked like they were running. What spider runs from another spider?"

"Tiny spiders from a giant spider?" Ron said looking pale. Skylar looked at him with a roll of the eyes.

"Can we leave your little phobia aside for a moment?" she mumbled.

The four of them were silent before Skylar took a breath.

"Well what would we do about it? If anything?"

In the end, they decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled. It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. Peeves had finally got bored of his "Oh, Potter, you rotter" song, Ernie Macmillan asked Harry quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day, and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.

"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," she told Harry. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."

"And then we'll really learn what the monster is, all the petrified people saw it." Skylar confessed to Harry as they cleaned up before leaving the Greenhouse.

"I still don't know what kind of monster petrifies." Harry muttered "What can do that?"

"Not a giant spider I presume… pretty sure a giant spider is just that, giant." Skylar said thinking. "It mustn't be a very common creature or the teachers would have had an idea already."

"Maybe they do," Hermione shrugged

"And not told any of us?" Ron demanded as they moved for Transfiguration

"I think they'd all agree not to tell us in case it freaked all the students out." Skylar confessed "But if they knew what it was, you'd think they'd know where to find it, all creatures have their preferred climate."

"Except that Slytherin's chamber is secret." Ron pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

"Secret or not, there can only be so many places on the grounds that would fit the right climate. Getting to it might not be easy but finding it, or somewhat locating its area, is different." Skylar argued.

"I doubt they'd be as worried if they knew what they were up against." Harry confessed

"Depends what it is." Ron disagreed

"I kinda feel bad for Justin and Collin, I mean they've practically missed the entire year… And it's Colin's first." Skylar said thinking "Will they be allowed to proceed to the next year?"

"What? You think they'll be kept down because they were petrified by an unknown monster?" Ron asked

"Well I'm just thinking of all the lessons they've missed." she shrugged "They'd be so behind next year because of it."

"They'd never be able to pass their exams." Hermione sighed, shaking her head matter-of-factly. "And that's the ticket to the following year."

"I repeat, I feel bad for them." Skylar nodded "And Justin's going to miss the selection for next years classes."

"Oh I wonder when we get to do that!" Hermione looked both excited and nervous at the same time. "I'm so interested in so many, I've been asking a few older students about the ones they're doing…" Harry, Ron and Skylar all shared a look as she went on a rant about the different classes.

"I don't know about you but I'm more worried about having to think about the future. As if we're supposed to know what we want to do in the future when we're only thirteen!" Skylar said looking uncertain.

"You realise only you and Hermione have hit thirteen right?" Ron said

"It's not like you have long to go." Skylar rolled her eyes "And the point still stands regardless."

It was in the Easter holidays that the second years were reminded about subject selection. Each second year was given the subject list to choose from, two or three extra classes were to be added to the seven they were already doing. The moment Professor McGonagall had informed them of the importance, Hermione kicked into complete serious mode.

"It could affect our whole future," she told Skylar, Harry and Ron as they pored over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.

"I just want to give up Potions," said Harry.

"We can't," said Ron gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"But that's very important!" said Hermione, shocked.

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," said Ron. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose."

"Hey I think that's an important lesson." Skylar said matter-of-factly, earning a smirk. "Mum sent me a letter about it all when I told her we were choosing."

"What she say?" Harry wondered

" 'Follow your interests, after all, what you're interested in is the career you're likely to follow.' " Skylar recited. "Remember it's not the end of the world, blah, blah, blah." she mumbled, causing Ron to roll his eyes and Harry to nod with a grin. "I know Nick didn't stress over it, he wrote to dad asking which subjects he did and ended up following the same path."

"Which ones are you thinking then?" Harry wondered

"Well I have to admit that Care of Magical Creatures catches my eye and so does The Study of Ancient Runes."

"Ancient Runes sounds difficult." Ron said

"I think translating languages is interesting." she shrugged

"What about Divination?" Ron demanded

"What? Reading tea leaves and crystal balls?" she scoffed

"Sounds easy."

"My parents, I'm pretty sure, would kill me if I chose something because it was easy."

"Come off it," Ron disagreed

"Just because they seem happy-go-lucky around your parents doesn't mean they don't have their values." Skylar warned. "Besides, I'd rather not be bored out of my mind for the next four years."

"Well it seems you've got your choices down-packed." Harry sighed

"Well I don't really see the need to do Muggle Studies, at least not when I'm friends with you and Hermione who are walking-muggle-knowledge banks. Divination I already said sounds bogus. Arithmancy kinda scares me to be honest." she admitted "Leaves Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes." she shrugged and she ticked the boxes.

"As if you just made this selection process seem so easy." Ron muttered and she shrugged with a grin.

Neville Longbottom had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes. Dean Thomas, who, like Harry, had grown up with Muggles, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list, then picking the subjects it landed on. Hermione took nobody's advice but signed up for everything.

"You're insane." Skylar gapped at her "Not only are you going to completely overwhelm yourself, but there's no way you can attend all those classes."

"I'm going to speak to Professor McGonagall about it." She shrugged "I'm sure I'm not the first person to do it."

Skylar rose an eyebrow at her as the bushy haired girl seemed to think there was nothing to worry about.

Percy Weasley was eager to share his experience with the second years and Harry, having really no one else to question about the choices, asked him for advice.

"Depends where you want to _go,_ Harry," he said. "It's never too early to think about the future, so I'd recommend Divination. People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them — look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care of Magical Creatures. Play to your strengths, Harry."

"My strength is Quidditch." he said to the three when Percy left them.

"Well unfortunately flying class ended last year so…" Skylar mumbled

"Well Divination doesn't sound hard and neither does Care of magical creatures." Ron said as he ticked those boxes. "Can't be that bad."

"He says that now." Skylar smirked.

Harry still had no idea and so, in the end, he chose the same new subjects as Ron.

"First time we're ever going to be split up." Ron said

"Only one class." Skylar said with a shrug "Well, for us sane people." she said looking at Hermione, who only rolled her eyes as the three grinned.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Gryffindor's next Quidditch match would be against Hufflepuff. Wood was insisting on team practices every night after dinner, so that Ron, Skylar and Hermione barely saw Harry in the evenings. He had barely enough time for his homework let alone anything else. There was an evening here or there when Skylar didn't see Harry at all after classes because of her Legilimency lessons, which were only a month to two monthly occurrence.

The weather was however getting better, or at least drier, and the Quidditch team stopped returning to the common room covered in mud and water.

Skylar and Hermione were sitting in the common room with Ron, when Harry walked in the evening before Saturday's match, looking rather cheerful. He moved for the dormitory and Ron got up to follow, interested in how the practice went.

A moment later however, that had changed as Harry and Ron came back down from the dormitory staircase and over to the two girls. Both looked surprised and concerned.

"Someone ransacked our dormitory." Harry said, catching both their attentions' as he glanced around the half empty common room.

"What?" Skylar asked confused

"Harry's things have been thrown all over the floor and his bed's been stripped." Ron confused

"Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

"The diary?" Skylar said before she looked surprised. "They took the diary?" she demanded and the two nodded.

Hermione looked aghast at the news.

"But — only a Gryffindor could have stolen — nobody else knows our password —"

"Exactly," said Harry.

"What? So a Gryffindor is walking around, with a diary that can think for itself, knows about the Chamber of Secrets, and tried to throw it away in the bathroom?" Skylar demanded

"Seems it." Ron muttered

"But… why throw it away and then go looking for it?"

"And how did they know Harry had it?" Ron questioned

"Draco did parade about it in the corridor in February." Skylar remembered

"What and went shouting it out? He thought it was Harry's." Ron reminded her

"Someone would have recognised it. And I don't know when else the diary was out in the open for someone to notice, recognise and realise Harry had it. Someone got rid of it remember, that's why Harry had it in the first place."

"But, a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

The three shrugged.

"Hey Harry, I don't suppose you noticed which house Riddle was in?" Skylar asked

"No, why?"

"Well we have Slytherin's monster, a diary that knows about what happened fifty years ago and a Gryffindor that wants said diary." she confessed "I was sort of wondering which one Riddle belonged to. If he was a Gryffindor, maybe the diary was passed down." she shrugged

"That could explain how it got here." Hermione mumbled

"And whether or not the owner knows how it works." Ron added

"If that's the case, maybe they'd want it back regardless of throwing it away." Skylar thought "Wouldn't want anyone else talking to Riddle… or what ever…" she mumbled "God no one should possess things that can think for itself!" she confessed annoyed "It's not natural."

"Harry I think you should report the robbery." Hermione said

"And say what?" Harry asked "That I found a diary that told me Hagrid opened the chamber?" he questioned, lowing his voice as he spoke, glancing around again.

"The teachers wouldn't be happy if Harry didn't turn in a diary that held memories and was connected to the Chamber of Secrets." Skylar confessed frowning

"Besides, it wasn't Harry's to begin with." Ron reminded Hermione.

"What else should we do about it?" Hermione questioned hotly.

"Nothing." Harry said and the three looked at him. "Telling people could tell what happened to Hagrid, and no one knows about that, so why drag it up? Hagrid doesn't like to talk about it remember."

"So, you're gonna leave it?" Ron questioned

"What else should I do?" Harry asked.

None of them had any answers.

"Well, we can start by cleaning up your room." Skylar said "I'll come help if you like."

Harry nodded and Skylar followed him up the stairs and to the boy's dormitory. Neville, Dean and Seamus were all within it. Neville was put things into Harry's trunk, while Dean and Seamus were muttering.

"Thanks Neville." Harry said as the two walked in.

"Skylar you know you shouldn't be up here." Seamus smirked

"Why? You're not about to put on your jim-jams and climb into bed are you?" she asked, a mocked surprise look on her face.

Dean and Neville snickered and Seamus rolled his eyes before the two walked out of the door.

"Do you want some help Harry?" Neville wondered

"Sky's got it." Harry nodded and the girl smiled as Neville nodded before moving off after the other two. Skylar watched Harry as he just threw his things lying on the floor into his trunk.

"You're supposed to be cleaning the mess, not moving it." Skylar smirked before she moved forwards and began to organise his trunk for him.

"Half the stuff in there is from last year." Harry muttered as Skylar pulled out his _Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ book.

"Apparently. You realise this is just extra weight."

"Can't really leave it at the Dursleys." Harry confessed

"You could sell it back to a store for second hand use. There's heaps of places in Diagon Alley. Better than the muggles throwing it out at least."

"More like burning it." Harry admitted "One thing I hate about the end of the year drawing nearer…" he muttered

"Seriously Harry, come stay with me." Skylar said as she lined his old books on the bottom of the trunk before beginning to fold up the clothes, repairing the ones that had been ripped with her wand as she did. "It's probably best you don't come straight from Kings Cross, after all they will, maybe, be there to pick you up and probably get angry if you tell them it was for nothing." she admitted

"After how I left, I wouldn't be surprised if they don't turn up." Harry confessed

"Then you come straight to my house. After they locked up Hedwig, put bars on your window and basically starved you, I'm not going to let you stay there all summer again. And if my parents are too busy to come get you, you can take the Knight Bus to get to my house." she said strongly

"The Knight Bus?" Harry asked confused, pausing as he looked at her.

"It's a wizard bus." she shrugged "Not the most comfortable ride. It's mostly for people who can't apparate like underaged wizards. You literally pay for a ticket, tell them the address or place and they take you."

"Hang on, so I can escape the Dursleys when ever?" he asked

"Well my mum would be very angry if you ran away and vanished on us but otherwise, I guess so." Skylar confessed "You have to pay for it though."

"And your parents wouldn't be mad with me turning up on your doorstep?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow

"No. They may tell you off for running away without first telling them but mum doesn't like the Dursleys or that you're living with them. Remember, she chose to be one of your legal guardians." Skylar confessed "She'd much rather you under her roof and her care."

"Still don't know why Dumbledore didn't agree to have me stay with you anyway." Harry mumbled

"Neither do any of us. If he was worried about the whole fame thing, mum would have happily sheltered you but seriously, putting you with muggles who hate anything they think is unordinary, seems really bizarre."

"So where is your house?" Harry questioned

"Lansdown in Bath." she smiled "The letters literally have Rosenwald Estate on them all, even my Hogwarts Letter."

"It didn't have your bedroom on it?" Harry smirked.

Skylar paused.

"You know now that you mention it, it didn't. Gosh how rude." she sighed dramatically and Harry smirked.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. They had awoken the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze, which made Wood very cheerful. It was perfect Quidditch weather after all. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."

Harry had been staring down the packed Gryffindor table, since he, Skylar, Ron and Hermione had sat down. He couldn't seem to get his mind off of the Gryffindor who'd stolen Riddle's diary.

"Staring at people's faces wont tell you who it is." Skylar confessed

"Might tell you." Ron confessed as he shovelled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"You want me to poke through everyone's mind in all of Gryffindor?" she questioned

"Would be helpful."

Skylar looked at him annoyed. "Until you're able to grasp the concept of the skill, don't make suggestions on what to do with it." She decided, earning an annoyed look from Ron. She simply shrugged back at it.

As the time drew closer to eleven o'clock Oliver began to usher his team from the Great Hall, Skylar, Ron and Hermione accompanied Harry as he had to grab his Quidditch things from the dormitory. They were about to climb the marble staircase when Harry suddenly shouted. Skylar, Ron and Hermione jumped away from him in alarm.

"What?" Skylar demanded

"The voice!" said Harry, looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again — didn't you?"

"No Harry. Only you can hear it." Skylar reminded him as Ron shook his head, wide-eyed. Hermione however, clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Harry — I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

And she sprinted away, up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Skylar called after her in confusion before turning back to the boys. "What?" she questioned but Ron shook his head.

" _What_ does she understand?" said Harry distractedly, still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from.

"Loads more than I do," said Ron, shaking his head still.

"But why's she got to go to the library?"

"Because that's what Hermione does," said Ron, shrugging. "When in doubt, go to the library."

"I will never understand how her brain works, and that's coming from someone who can get into it." Skylar admitted as Harry was still standing, trying to catch the voice again. Unfortunately for him, people were now emerging from the Great Hall behind him, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch.

"You'd better get moving," said Ron. "It's nearly eleven — the match —"

Ron and Skylar moved with the thronging crowd into the grounds as Harry raced up to the Gryffindor Tower for his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Hermione didn't emerge as the two Gryffindors took their seats in the stands, ready to watch the game.

"Think she's going to make it?" Ron asked

"I don't think Hermione cares enough for that to worry her." Skylar admitted "You know she's not a Quidditch fan… or a sports fan in general."

The stands continued to fill with the school before the two teams walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. Oliver Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics.

But before the game could begin, before any one else could rise into the air on their brooms, Professor McGonagall was half marching, half running across the pitch with an enormous purple megaphone.

"What's she doing?" Ron muttered

"Nothing good." Skylar frowned, feeling worried all of a sudden.

"This match has been canceled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium.

Ron and Skylar shared a surprised look. Never had a match of Quidditch been cancelled before. Skylar hadn't even heard of a thing happening from Nick in all the time he'd been here.

"Cancelled?" Ron questioned

"Something must have happened." Skylar thought, looking down at McGonagall. "Something bad."

"Another attack?" Ron offered.

Skylar didn't want to think about it.

There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play — the Cup — _Gryffindor_ —"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Skylar turned to Ron. "I think you're right. What else would cause everyone to be safe in the dormitories?" she demanded.

McGonagall lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her.

"Come on." Skylar said quickly and she began to move through the stands, people in front of her side stepping out of her way before she even reached them, Ron following quickly.

"Potter, I think you'd better come with me…"

Harry and McGonagall began to set off for the castle as Skylar and Ron detach themselves from the complaining crowd.

"Harry!" Skylar called as they ran up to them. McGonagall didn't object to the two of them approaching her and Harry, there was a grave look on her face as she looked at them.

"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Miss. Rosenwald, Weasley…"

The two shared a look and turned to Harry who looked defeated, as though he was about to be given another lecture. None of them said anything as they followed the Deputy Headmistress back up the lawn. Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being canceled; others looked worried. Harry, Skylar and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't taken to anybody's office this time.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack… another _double_ attack."

Skylar felt her stomach drop as Professor McGonagall pushed the door open for the three enter ahead of her.

Madam Pomfrey was bending over a sixth-year girl with long, curly hair. She was the Ravenclaw they'd accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room. And on the bed next to her was —

" _Hermione_!" Ron groaned.

Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.

Skylar's hands had gone to her mouth as she gasped in surprise, staring at her, stiff as a board like the other's, unmoving, pale, and looking like a statue.

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…"

She was holding up a small, circular mirror.

Harry and Ron shook their heads, both staring at Hermione. Skylar was unable to move, and therefore answer, as her eyes were glued to the bushy haired girl.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff," said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't _any_ of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it _obvious_ all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The _Heir_ of Slytherin, the _monster_ of Slytherin — why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause.

Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.

"Percy's in shock," George said quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl — Penelope Clearwater — she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a _prefect._ "

"That's not why he's in shock." Skylar confessed knowingly

"What would you know?" George asked as Nick rose an eyebrow at his sister. She gave him a look and Nick looked surprised.

"No…" Nick muttered and Skylar shrugged.

"What?" Fred and George chorused.

Harry it seemed wasn't paying attention, and Ron leaned towards him.

"What're we going to do?" said Ron quietly in Harry's ear. "D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"

"It's on his record, likely they'll do something." Skylar believed

"We've got to go and talk to him," said Harry, making up his mind. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class —"

"And when have the rules ever stopped us. This is important." Skylar said

"That wont stop us getting caught." Ron confessed "And Harry and I are on a fine line remember."

"I think," said Harry, more quietly still, "it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."

Harry had inherited just one thing from his father: a long and silvery Invisibility Cloak. It was their only chance of sneaking out of the school to visit Hagrid without anyone knowing about it.

The three of them agreed to go after dark once everyone was likely to be asleep and see Hagrid in his hut. Skylar climbed the staircase to her dormitory, glancing at Hermione's bet as Lavender and Parvati were whispering to one another, Fay and her friend feeling uncertain as they all went to sleep. Skylar pulled her curtains around her bed, not bothering to climb into her pyjama's as the darkness fell over her and she waited. It took a while for the girls to stop discussing the Chamber of Secrets before silence fell. She waited a little bit longer before she peaked out of her curtains and climbed off of the bed.

Skylar moved down the staircase and, very quietly, she peaked into the common room. It was empty and Skylar stepped into it, waiting for the two boys. She didn't hear their footsteps but turned as she did their thoughts.

"Lift the cloak." she whispered

"God, can't we sneak up on you for once?" Ron questioned annoyed before his and Harry's feet appeared out of no where and Skylar hurried towards them, allowing the cloak to be thrown over her.

"No." she responded before they moved for the portrait hole.

The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. Every corridor was occupied and the school was much more awake after sunset than Skylar had ever experienced before. Teachers, prefects, and ghosts were marching the corridors in pairs, staring around for any unusual activity. Their Invisibility Cloak didn't stop them making any noise, and there was a particularly tense moment when Ron stubbed his toe only yards from the spot where Snape stood standing guard. Thankfully, Snape sneezed at almost exactly the moment Ron swore. It was with relief that they reached the oak front doors and eased them open.

"Oh my heart was beating so fast." Skylar breathed as they walked out into the grounds.

It was a clear, starry night. They hurried toward the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the cloak only when they were right outside his front door.

Seconds after they had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at them. Fang the boarhound barked loudly behind him.

Skylar jumped, grabbing Harry's arm in surprise before her brain processed what was before them and her surprise turned to confusion. She released her grip on Harry as Hagrid lowered the weapon.

"Oh," he said, staring at them. "What're you three doin' here?"

"What's that for?" said Harry, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside.

"Nothin' — nothin' — " Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin' — doesn' matter — Sit down — I'll make tea —"

He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.

"Are you okay, Hagrid?" said Harry. "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice.

Skylar frowned at him as he kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured them both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door.

Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Harry and Ron exchanged panic-stricken looks, then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and retreated into a corner. Skylar however moved to Hagrid and hugged his giant form quickly.

"I believe you." she said quietly before she hurried to where Harry and Ron had vanished and they threw the clock over her as well.

Hagrid, who'd been slightly surprised, looked tearful, before he checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow, and flung open his door once more.

"Good evening, Hagrid."

It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man. Skylar recognised him immediately and she and Ron shared a surprised look under the cloak.

The man had rumpled grey hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler.

"That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"

Harry elbowed Ron hard to make him shut up.

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir —"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something — the school governors have been in touch —"

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire Skylar had never seen before, never at dinner, nor through her private sessions.

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty —"

"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology —"

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid and Skylar placed a hand over her mouth, her heart pounding. This was awful!

Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door.

Dumbledore answered it. It was Harry's turn for an elbow in the ribs; he'd let out an audible gasp.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black traveling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl.

"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good…"

"What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your — er — d'you call this a house?" said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.

" _Dreadful_ thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension — you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch."

Skylar's eyes widened. Suspension!?

"How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an _awful_ loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended — no, no — last thing we want just now —"

"The appointment — or suspension — of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks —"

"See here, Malfoy, if _Dumbledore_ can't stop them," said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who _can_?"

"That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted —"

Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside —"

"But —" stuttered Fudge.

" _No_!" growled Hagrid.

Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold grey ones.

"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only _truly_ have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Skylar shrank as Dumbledore's eyes flickered to the corner where she was standing with Harry and Ron.

"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your — er — highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any — ah — _killins._ "

He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some _stuff,_ all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the _spiders._ That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm sayin'."

Fudge stared at him in amazement.

"All right, I'm comin'," said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."

The door banged shut and Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

"What?! Dumbledore gone, Hagrid in Azkaban. Follow spiders!?" Skylar demanded in slight hysterics.

"We're in trouble now," Ron said hoarsely, nodding at her. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."

Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But with no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his heels, the scene didn't look right; no better, in fact, than the inside of the castle, where things were so horribly wrong.

Skylar, Harry and Ron had tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were now barred from the hospital wing.

"We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey told them severely through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off…"

With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled.

Skylar hated it.

"I feel like we're in some camp, locked away waiting for the next beating or something… or worse in a jail!" she confessed

"I think you're being dramatic." Nick said as they sat in the common room.

"Dramatic?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She stood up, moved from her seat and over to one of the other armchairs were Leon was sitting, he was slumped and looking unsure and lost. "Remember our excitable, eye shinning little brother?" she asked before crouching down and raising Leon's head with her hand on his chin. He was looking slightly pale and he looked at his sister irritated. The light from his eyes, which he'd had all year, was gone.

"Look at him!?" Skylar said

"Now you're just being silly." Nick rolled his eyes.

Skylar looked annoyed before she walked over to Harry and Ron.

"We have to do something." she believed

"Like?" Ron asked

"I don't know." Skylar muttered

"It's not like we have much to go on." Harry reminded her

"What about Hagrid's clue to follow the spiders?" Skylar wondered.

With nothing else to do, the three of them — Ron with much reservation to the idea — gave it a shot. The trouble was, there didn't seem to be a single spider left in the castle to follow. Harry and Skylar at least looked everywhere they went, through the corridors and in the classrooms. Looking for them however was slightly tedious, they were hampered by the fact that they weren't allowed to wander off on their own, but had to move around the castle in a pack with the other Gryffindors. Most of their fellow students seemed glad that they were being shepherded from class to class by teachers, but when you were trying to do something or find something, it was rather irksome.

One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy.

"What's up with him?" Harry demanded

"Well, he'a pureblood so he's not about to be attacked. Dumbledore's gone who he didn't like. Hermione was attacked. Hagrid's in Azkaban. Do I need to go on?" Skylar questioned "I bet it's because Lucius had Dumbledore suspended. My father is furious. I wrote to him and mum, telling them about Hermione as well as Hagrid and Dumbledore and dad's been trying to get Dumbledore reinstated since. Even in his letter I was kinda scared of his temper." she muttered.

Skylar was proven correct in the Potions lesson about two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left. Sitting right behind Malfoy, Harry overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't _want_ the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in…"

Snape swept past Harry, making no comment about Hermione's empty seat and cauldron.

"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't _you_ apply for the headmaster's job?"

"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job — _I'_ _ll_ tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir —"

Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger —"

The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy's last words, Ron had leapt off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed.

"Let me at him," Ron growled as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms. "I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands —"

Skylar however had another punishment. When Draco turned to ask her if she was missing her mudblood friend. She didn't even bother to look at him. Harry watched, while holding onto Ron, as Draco tried to get her attention, only for her to flat out ignore him.

Harry had to admit, he'd never seen someone get so angry at such a simple tactic.

"I wish that would work with us too." he muttered as Ron refused to calm down.

"Too bad he doesn't want your attention as badly." Skylar muttered as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape over the class's heads, and off they marched, with Harry, Ron, and Dean bringing up the rear, Ron still trying to get loose. It was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen them out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses.

The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione.

Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Harry went to tip an armful of withered stalks onto the compost heap and found himself face-to-face with Ernie Macmillan. Ernie took a deep breath and said, very formally, "I just want to say, Harry, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you. I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologise for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and, well —"

He held out a pudgy hand, and Harry shook it.

Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Harry, Skylar and Ron.

"That Draco Malfoy character," said Ernie, breaking off dead twigs, "he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think _he_ might be Slytherin's heir."

"That's clever of you," said Ron, who didn't seem to have forgiven Ernie as readily as Harry.

"Do you think it's Malfoy, Harry?" Ernie asked.

"No," said Harry, so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared.

"Draco just doesn't like muggle-borns or Dumbledore. And with his dad on the board of governors for the school, he feels like he owns the place anyway."

"All the more reason." Ernie said

"He told us he wasn't it."

"He could've lied?"

"You can't lie to a Rosenwald, Ernie." Hannah said. Skylar smiling slightly at the comment before Harry suddenly hit Ron over the hand with his pruning shears, causing Skylar to blink at him.

" _Ouch_! What're you —"

Harry pointed to the ground and Skylar and Ron glanced down. Several large spiders were scuttling over the ground on the other side of the glass, moving in an unnaturally straight line as though taking the shortest route to a prearranged meeting.

Skylar blinked at their marching parade of follow the leader and looked at where their line pointed.

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, trying, and failing, to look pleased. "But we can't follow them now —"

Ernie and Hannah were listening curiously.

If they pursued their fixed course, there could be no doubt about where they would end up.

"Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest…"

And Ron looked even unhappier about that.

"Can't we go a year without going into the Forest?" Skylar grumbled "Remember what happened last time?"

"It'll give us answers." Harry said

"It had to be Hagrid didn't it… Hagrid and his obsession for monsters." she complained

At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout escorted the class to their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry, Skylar and Ron lagged behind the others so they could talk out of earshot.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Harry told the two. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."

"Right," said Ron, who was twirling his wand nervously in his fingers. "Er — aren't there — aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?" he added as they took their usual places at the back of Lockhart's classroom.

Preferring not to answer that question, Harry said, "There are good things in there, too. The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns…"

"Harry, let's not pretend that the good outweighs the bad. The forest is forbidden for a reason remember." Skylar said. He gave her an annoyed look as Ron didn't look any more confident about the plan. "What? I don't really want to follow spiders into the Dark Forest either." she whispered honestly. "You know if Hermione was here she'd tell us it was too dangerous."

"She's the one who had us drinking polyjuice potion."

"That's completely different to a forest full of monsters." Skylar snapped back.

Their argument had to be put on hold however as Lockhart suddenly bounded into the room. The class stared at him. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant.

"Come now," he cried, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces?"

People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered.

"Don't you people realise," said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away —"

"Says who?" said Dean Thomas loudly.

"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty," said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two.

"Oh, yes he would," said Ron, even more loudly than Dean.

"I flatter myself I know a _touch_ more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Weasley," said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone.

Ron started to say that he didn't think so, somehow, but stopped in mid-sentence when Harry kicked him hard under the desk.

"We weren't there, remember?" Harry muttered.

Lockhart didn't stop all lesson. He continued to go on about how he had always thought Hagrid was no good, and expressed his confidence that the whole business was now at an end.

"Yeah he said that before valentines day as well." Skylar muttered in her irritation of him mocking Hagrid. She was distracted from Lockhart's disgusting cheeriness when Harry shoved a note towards her and Ron on his left hand side. She took it and glanced at his scrawl.

 _Let'_ _s do it tonight_.

She glanced at Harry as she handed Ron the note. He gazed at her confidently before she sighed in defeat. They weren't going to get anywhere by not doing anything after all.

Ron read the message, swallowed hard, and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. The sight seemed to stiffen his resolve, and he nodded.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onward the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight.

It wasn't going to stop the three's plans to follow the spiders however. Harry went to get the Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk right after dinner, and spent the evening sitting on it, waiting for the room to clear. Fred and George challenged Harry and Ron to a few games of Exploding Snap, Nick, Leon, Skylar and Ginny sitting watching them, Ginny very subdued in Hermione's usual chair. Harry and Ron kept losing on purpose, trying to finish the games quickly, but even so, it was well past midnight when Fred, George, and Ginny finally went to bed.

"Right, what do you three think you're doing?" Nick asked when the sound of the two dormitory doors closing sounded. Ron and Harry shared a look, surprised and annoyed at the same time while Skylar responded.

"Not sitting around twiddling our thumbs."

"You can't enter the forest Sky." Leon thought, looked unsure.

"Can't and shouldn't are two very different things." she said as she stood up. "Are you going to tell on us?"

"Tempted to come with you." Nick smirked

"What?" Leon asked surprised, looking at his brother like he was nuts. "I thought the Forest had werewolves."

"You can't come, you're too tall and the cloak wont fit us all." Skylar admitted as Ron and Harry all stood up, the three moving away from the couches. "We could probably do with your map though to stop us getting lost or in trouble." Skylar confessed, turning to her brother.

"The twins have got it." he confessed pointing towards the dormitory.

"Well then. If we're not back before morning and people get worried, cover for us." Skylar said as Harry seized his cloak and threw it over Skylar, himself and Ron.

"Why is she the one always going on adventures?" Leon questioned as the three second years moved for the porthole.

"Cause she's Skylar and can't keep her nose from where it belongs." Nick shrugged

"I heard that." she responded before the three left the common room, Nick snickering behind them.

"What map?" Ron questioned quietly.

"Long story." Skylar confessed.

"You know I always forget Nick and Leon can get into our heads as well." Harry muttered

"They're not as skilled at it as I am, they need to concentrate a little harder." Skylar admitted

"Less annoying about it too." Ron added. Skylar shoved her elbow backwards and Ron grunted as it hit his chest.

It was another difficult journey through the castle, dodging all the teachers. At last they reached the entrance hall, slid back the lock on the oak front doors, squeezed between them, trying to stop any creaking, and stepped out into the moonlit grounds.

"'Course," said Ron abruptly as they strode across the black grass, "we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but…"

His voice trailed away hopefully.

"Keep holding onto that hope." Skylar said, taking a breath of the cold night air.

They reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank windows. When Harry pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks, they hastily fed him treacle toffee from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together.

Harry left the Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's table. There would be no need for it in the pitch-dark forest.

"C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," said Harry, patting his leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree.

Harry took out his wand, murmured, " _Lumos_!" and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let them watch the path for signs of spiders.

"Good thinking," said Ron. "I'd light mine, too, but you know — it'd probably blow up or something…"

"Well mine wont." Skylar said, pulling it out. " _Lumos_!" and the light from hte wand joined Harry's.

There was silence for a minute as they used the wands to look around the grass before Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder. He nudged Skylar beside him and pointed at the grass. Two solitary spiders were hurrying away from the wandlight into the shade of the trees.

Skylar sighed in disappointment, the fate of them walking into the forest clear and unavoidable.

"Okay," Ron sighed as though resigned to the worst, "I'm ready. Let's go."

So, with Fang scampering around them, sniffing tree roots and leaves, they entered the forest. By the glow of Skylar and Harry's wands, they followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path.

They walked behind them for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and the wands shone alone in the sea of dark, they saw their spider guides leaving the path.

They stopped, Harry trying to see where the spiders were going, but everything outside his little sphere of light was pitch-black.

"I don't know if we should do it." Skylar whispered. "Hagrid told us last time not to leave the path." she reminded them.

"He also said to follow the spiders." Harry said.

Something wet touched Harry's hand and he jumped backward, crushing Ron's foot, but it was only Fang's nose.

"What d'you reckon?" Harry said to Ron, whose eyes he could just make out, reflecting the light from his wand.

"We've come this far," said Ron.

The two looked at Skylar who closed her eyes and huffed in defeat.

So they followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. They couldn't move very quickly now; there were tree roots and stumps in their way, barely visible in the near blackness. More than once, they had to stop, so that Harry or Skylar could crouch down and find the spiders in the wandlight.

They walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, their robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, they noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever.

Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making Skylar, Harry and Ron all jump out of their skins. Skylar released a small squeak of a scream, her heart jumping into her throat as she grabbed Ron who was in front of her.

"What?" said Ron loudly, looking around into the pitch-dark, and gripping Harry's elbow.

"There's something moving over there," Harry breathed. "Listen… sounds like something big…"

They listened. Some distance to their right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees.

"Oh, no," said Ron. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh —"

"Shut up," said Harry frantically. "It'll hear you."

"Hear _me_?" said Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"

Skylar's hands tightened on Ron's arm as she took a tentative step closer to the boys. But apart from the snapping of what ever was moving, she couldn't hear anything else. As if it didn't have a mind or thoughts.

The darkness seemed to be pressing on their eyeballs as they stood, terrified, waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence. Skylar's forehead furrowed as her eyebrows pushed inwards.

"What d'you think it's doing?" said Harry.

"Probably getting ready to pounce," said Ron.

They waited, shivering, hardly daring to move.

"D'you think it's gone?" Harry whispered.

"Dunno —"

Then, to their right, came a sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness that they all flung up their hands to shield their eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of thorns and yelped even louder.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, his voice breaking with relief. "Harry, it's our car!"

" _What_?"

"What car?" Skylar questioned, blinking against the light.

"Come on!"

Skylar, still clinging to Ron's arm, was pull by him as Harry blundered after them toward the light, stumbling and tripping, and a moment later they had emerged into a clearing.

Mr. Weasley's car, the blue Ford Anglia, was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, its headlights ablaze. As Ron walked, openmouthed, toward it, it moved slowly toward him, exactly like a large, turquoise dog greeting its owner.

"Oh…" Skylar gapped in surprise as she pocketed her wand. "That car…" Well that explained why she didn't hear anybody's thoughts.

"It's been here all the time!" said Ron delightedly, walking around the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild…"

The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. Apparently it had taken to trundling around the forest on its own. Fang didn't seem at all keen on it; he kept close to Harry. His breathing slowing down again, Harry stuffed his wand back into his robes.

"And we thought it was going to attack us!" said Ron, leaning against the car and patting it. "I wondered where it had gone!"

"Gosh, your dad's going to be so excited to hear about what it's become." Skylar admitted "Not just a car that flies, but a car that has a will… it seems… sorta…" she muttered unsurely.

Harry was squinting around on the floodlit ground for signs of more spiders, but they had all scuttled away from the glare of the headlights.

"We've lost the trail," he said. "C'mon, let's go and find them."

Ron and Skylar turned to Harry as he spoke but both were frozen as their sight was drawn upwards, some ten feet above the forest floor, right behind Harry. Skylar felt her fingers go cold and the blood run from her face as Ron's face was livid with terror.

Harry didn't even have time to turn around. The many eyed, sharp pincered, hairy bodies launched forwards and, with a loud clicking noise, seized Harry around the middle, lifting him off the ground, so that he was hanging facedown. Skylar backed up, away from the giant monsters as they reached for her and Ron, Ron stumbling himself, before they were both seized as well. Skylar heard a scream leave her mouth and she struggled against the long, hairy leg. Fang was whimpering and howling before they were suddenly being swept away into the dark trees.

She saw the creatures moving ahead of her as Harry was in front and Ron between them. Each with eight immensely long hairy legs, each creature walking on six as the front two held her, Harry, Ron, and behind her, Fang. They were moving downwards still, moving into the very heart of the forest as Fang was fighting to free himself, whining louder.

They were carried through the forest for quite a while, swinging in the hair grasps as the blood rush to their heads, before suddenly, the darkness lifted somewhat. The ground was covered in leaves but it was also covered in spiders. They were in the ridge of a vast hollow, a hollow that had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene she had ever laid eyes on.

Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic. She felt herself going downwards as the massive specimen that was carrying Harry made its way down the steep slope, followed by Ron, Skylar and lastly, the whimpering Fang. They headed toward a misty, domed web in the very centre of the hollow, while the fellows closed in all around them, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of the loads.

Harry fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released him. Ron and Fang thudded down next to him before Skylar was dropped as well, landing with an 'oof' on the forest floor. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot. Ron had his mouth stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping. Skylar felt exactly like she imagined he did, only that Ron's fear of spiders likely made it a lot worse.

The spider that had dropped Harry, was making a lot of noise, and listening closer, Skylar, to her amazement, realised it was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke.

"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"

And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was grey in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.

"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Men," clicked the spider who had caught Harry.

"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron.

"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping…"

"We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry shouted as Skylar tried to back away from all the spiders, the three of them all still kneeling on the ground.

 _Click, click, click_ went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow.

Aragog paused.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly.

"Hagrid's in trouble," said Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" said the aged spider, and it seemed as though there was concern beneath the clicking pincers. "But why has he sent you?"

Harry spoke from his spot on the ground, and seemed to be making quite the effort to speak as calmly as he could.

"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a — a — something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, only it didn't bring excitement or cheer, it brought fear.

"But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that _I_ was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"And you… you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" said Harry, as Skylar kept looking around. In every direction there were giant spiders, with long legs and many of them. Even if they did find a gap she had no idea if they'd be able to outrun them! Would Aragog let them go?

"I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness…"

Harry summoned what remained of his courage.

"So you never — never attacked anyone?"

"Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet…"

"But then… Do you know what _did_ kill that girl?" said Harry. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again —" His words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around them. Harry's words had either aggravated them, or scared them.

"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is it?" said Harry urgently.

More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in. Skylar didn't think even being Hagrid's friends would allow them to leave here. Even when they got the information Aragog could give, it seemed they would not be allowed to share it. Why did Hagrid send them here?!

"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dreaded creature, though he asked me, many times."

Harry didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward Harry, Skylar and Ron.

"We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.

"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not…"

"But — but —"

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."

The spiders were only feet away and were towering over them, a solid wall of spiders, clicking as their many eyes gleamed. Skylar couldn't even think of a spell that would get rid of them all as she, Harry, Ron and Fang all huddled closer together.

And then there was a loud, long note sounding through the trees, followed by a blaze of light that flamed through the hollow.

Mr. Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front of Harry, Skylar and Ron and the doors flew open.

None of them even paused to think about it.

"Get Fang!" Harry yelled, diving into the front seat, before turning to grab Skylar's hand and pull her in behind him. Ron seized the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car before joining them — the doors slammed shut — Ron didn't touch the accelerator but the car didn't need him; the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders. They sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew.

Skylar was panting slightly, she had a hand over her heart as she as slumped against the seat. Her heart was pounding all the way up into her ears and her head was spinning slightly. Harry looked sideways at Ron, who still had his mouth open in the silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping anymore.

"Are you okay?"

Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak.

"Sky?"

"Never… ever… again." she whispered as she rose her hands to run through her auburn hair, taking several breaths to try and calm herself.

They smashed their way through the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly in the back seat, and Harry saw the side mirror snap off as they squeezed past a large oak. After ten noisy, rocky minutes, the trees thinned, and they could again see patches of sky.

The car stopped so suddenly that they were nearly thrown into the windshield. They had reached the edge of the forest. Fang flung himself at the window in his anxiety to get out, and when Harry opened the door, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, tail between his legs. Harry got out too, turning and offering Skylar a hand. She took it as her legs were shaking slightly, and after a minute or so, Ron seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs and followed, still stiff-necked and staring. Harry gave the car a grateful pat as it reversed back into the forest and disappeared from view.

Skylar leaned down, her hands on her knees and took a few very deep breaths to try and calm her heart.

"Sky?" Harry asked

She nodded her head in a response before straightening up and giving Harry another nod to say she was okay… or was calming down at least.

Harry went back into Hagrid's cabin to get the Invisibility Cloak. Ron moved right for the pumpkin patch and Skylar closed her eyes and turned away as he was violently sick. Harry left the hut to find Ron, several feet away from Skylar, who was pretending she couldn't hear him.

"Follow the spiders," said Ron weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Harry.

"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" said Ron, thumping the wall of the cabin. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!" He was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"

"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, as Skylar joined them for him to throwing the cloak over the three of them. They had to prod Ron in the arm to make him walk. "He was innocent."

Ron gave a loud snort. Evidently, hatching Aragog in a cupboard wasn't his idea of being innocent.

"Spiders are scared of it, those giant spiders are scared of the monster, they wont even name it! Cause that doesn't make it even scarier." Skylar breathed as they crossed the grass, Harry twitching the cloak to make sure their feet were hidden.

They pushed the creaking front doors ajar and walked carefully back across the entrance hall. They went up the marble staircase, holding their breath as they passed corridors where watchful sentries were walking. At last they reached the safety of the Gryffindor common room, where the fire had burned itself into glowing ash. They took off the cloak and the two boys headed for their dormitory while Skylar sneaked her way into her's.

They had tbeen rapped and caught by giant spiders, almost died and only learned that the spiders were scared of the monster, Hagrid was innocent, and the muggle-born who had died fifty years ago was a girl who died in a bathroom.

What a waste. They didn't discover the creature, the chamber or the culprit.

She collapsed onto her bed, too tired to think about moving, even to put her pyjama's on. She closed her eyes with a sigh, ready to crash and sleep before she realised what she'd just thought.

A girl… in a bathroom…

She sat bolt right up, her mouth open.

"Myrtle!"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Skylar hurried down the spiral staircase the following morning, dressed and ready, trying to find the two boys. She was about to run up to the boys dormitory when they came down the stairs together.

"The girl who died," Harry said quickly as soon as he saw her, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"It's Myrtle!" Skylar chorused with him

"You worked it out too?" Ron sighed yawning.

"Well how many ghosts are hanging around bathrooms?" Skylar questioned as she turned and they followed her to the portrait hole.

"We can talk to her about it." Harry nodded

"She would have actually seen what ever it was, she might know who was controlling it too." Skylar said "I can't believe she never bothered to speak up!"

"Probably thought we wouldn't believe her." Harry said as they walked down the marble staircase and to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I can't believe her!" Skylar complained "If she had spoken up we'd have never had to have gone to the forest!" she lowered her voice and ground her teeth in aggravation as the three of them sat down.

"All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away," said Ron bitterly "and we could've asked her, and now…"

Harry and Skylar shared a look and slumped. Ron had a point. It had been hard enough trying to look for spiders. Escaping their teachers long enough to sneak into a girls' bathroom, the girls' bathroom, moreover, right next to the scene of the first attack, was going to be almost impossible.

But something happened in their first lesson, Transfiguration, that drove the Chamber of Secrets out of their minds for the first time in weeks. Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told them that their exams would start on the first of June, one week from today.

" _Exams_?" howled Seamus Finnigan. "We're still getting _exams_?"

Skylar was gapping at the teacher. How were they supposed to remember what they'd done in classes, with everything that had happened outside of the classes?

There was a loud bang behind Harry as Neville Longbottom's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk. Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus.

"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard."

Skylar turned, open mouthed to Harry and Ron on her right. Both of them looked just as surprised, and definitely in Ron's case, annoyed at this news.

There was a great deal of mutinous muttering around the room, which made Professor McGonagall scowl even more darkly.

"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible," she said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year."

Skylar groaned and had it not been for the white rabbits on her desk before her, she would have hit her forehead to the wooden surface. They were supposed to be turning the animals into slippers.

Ron looked as though he'd just been told he had to go and live in the Forbidden Forest.

"Can you imagine me taking exams with this?" he asked Harry, holding up his wand, which had just started whistling loudly.

"Can you imagine taking exams at all!? I mean what's happened this year is a crazy monster has been running around turning people basically to stone! How can I remember turning beetles into buttons or how to make a swelling potion amongst that?"

"Coming from the girl who just remembered our lessons." Ron said

"You mean two lessons. We're in our final weeks!" she snapped back.

Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.

"I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.

When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering. Ron was looking happier than he'd looked in days, much to Skylar's amusement.

"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" he said to her and Harry. "Hermione'll probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."

Skylar couldn't help but laugh before suddenly, Ginny Weasley came over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous, and her hands were twisting in her lap.

"What's up?" said Ron, helping himself to more porridge.

Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face.

"Spit it out," said Ron, watching her. Ginny was rocking backward and forward in her chair and the nerves had Skylar looked at her confused.

"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at Harry.

"What is it?" said Harry.

Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words.

" _What_?" said Ron.

Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Skylar, Ginny and Ron could hear him.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

Ginny drew a deep breath and Skylar's eyes widened.

"Oh my god…" she whispered and Ginny looked at her, her eyes tearing up slightly. Skylar opened her mouth to continue but at that precise moment, Percy Weasley appeared, looking tired and wan.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."

Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away.

"Wait! Wait, Ginny!" Skylar shouted, beginning to get out of her seat.

"Miss Rosenwald, no shouting." Professor McGonagall said as she, as usual when there was mischief, turned up out of no where.

Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the centre of the table as Skylar looked after the red-haired girl, but she'd left the Great Hall.

"Percy!" said Ron angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important!"

Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked.

"What sort of thing?" he said, coughing.

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say —"

"Oh — that — that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," said Percy at once.

"How do you know?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was — well, never mind — the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather —"

Harry had never seen Percy look so uncomfortable.

"It was nothing to do with you and you're secret girlfriend Percy!" Skylar snapped before she got up from the table and hurried off after Ginny.

She looked around the Entrance Hall but Ginny had disappeared. Skylar assumed she would have gone to her first class for the day, but she didn't know where that was…

"Leon…" she muttered and she turned back into the Great Hall. She looked along the table before she noticed her brown-haired, younger brother and hurried over to him. He jumped when she put her hands on his shoulders and turned to look at her.

"God Sky, what?" he questioned

"Where's your first class?" she asked

"What?"

"You're first class what is it?"

"Transfiguration." he said and Skylar patted his shoulders before she moved back out of the Entrance hall and up to the Transfiguration classroom.

No one was there, not outside or inside.

Skylar decided to try the Gryffindor Common room but Ginny wasn't there either, not even in the dormitory.

"Where the hell did she go!?" Skylar demanded.

Time was ticking and Skylar had to hurry towards Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Where'd you run off to?" Ron asked when she arrived.

"It's Ginny." she said quickly and quietly.

"What is?" Ron asked and she looked at him annoyed as she looked at Harry. She looked around but the Gryffindors were quiet as they talked amongst themselves.

"That's what she was trying to tell us." Skylar confessed "It's her!" she tried to explain without informing the entire corridor.

The two boys still looked confused as Lockhart came out and opened the door for them. His hair wasn't as sleek as usual; it seemed he had been up most of the night, patrolling the fourth floor.

Skylar hurried them inside, past the professor, and to their table at the back before she turned to them.

"Ginny's the one who opened the chamber!" she snapped at the two of them, using the rustling of everyone taking their seat to cover her voice.

"What are you going on about?" Ron questioned

"Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Ginny's not the Heir of Slytherin." Ron snapped, getting defensive.

"She's being forced to do it by that diary!"

"How do you know?"

"Because it was all she could think about this morning. Moments in her memories where she's blacked out and ended up somewhere else, paint on her robes, feathers in her bed. She's the one who took the diary from Harry's room!"

"Ginny can't be doing it, she's never been here before, how did she even find the chamber?" Ron snapped

"Are you not listening to me?!" Skylar snapped "That diary, Riddle's diary, forced her to do it, it controlled her!"

"Skylar it's a diary." Harry confessed

"It's an object that has memories and thinks for itself! You never trust something like that!" Skylar snapped

"Well did you ask her?" Ron questioned

"I can't find her. She wasn't in the common room, or the dormitory or at her first class!"

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"Think about it, Riddle was at school fifty years ago, he blamed Hagrid for the Chamber and now his book turns up at Hogwarts and it's happening again, and it turns out the book does more than just respond when your write in it. And what object can pull you in and show you a memory on it's own accord?!" she rationalised. "We have to find Ginny!"

"How? We're still being chaperoned." Ron reminded her

"I don't know, but what if she's in trouble?!" Skylar asked, a worried look on her face.

"What was that Miss Rosenwald?" Skylar turned to glare at Gilderoy Lockhart as he interrupted them.

"Nothing of importance professor." she responded before turning back and away from the two boys beside her.

They didn't speak again for the rest of the class and when it was time for History of Magic, the class packed up and followed Lockhart from the room as he escorted them through the corridors.

Lockhart, who had so often assured them that all danger had passed, only to be proved wrong right away, was now wholeheartedly convinced that it was hardly worth the trouble to see them safely down the corridors.

"Mark my words," he said, ushering them around a corner. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be ' _It was Hagrid._ ' Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."

"I agree, sir," said Harry, making Ron drop his books in surprise. Skylar glanced at them beside her.

"Thank you, Harry," said Lockhart graciously while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night…"

"That's right," said Ron, catching on. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go —"

"You know, Weasley, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class —"

And he hurried off.

"Prepare his class," Ron sneered after him. "Gone to curl his hair, more like."

They let the rest of the Gryffindors draw ahead of them, and the boys turned to Skylar.

"You coming?" Harry asked

She looked at them both and then around the corridor and nodded. She wasn't going to be able to find Ginny if they were always being followed by a teacher.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

The three of them darted down a side passage and hurried off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But just as the boys were congratulating each other on their brilliant scheme —

"Potter! Rosenwald! Weasley! What are you doing?"

It was Professor McGonagall, and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines.

"We were — we were —" Ron stammered. "We were going to — to go and see —"

Skylar glanced at him before Harry broke the obvious guilt that hovered around them.

"Hermione," he said. Ron and Professor McGonagall both looked at him and Skylar nodded in agreement. That seemed plausible.

"We haven't seen her for ages, Professor," Harry went on hurriedly, treading on Ron's foot, "and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry —"

Professor McGonagall was still staring at him, and for a moment, it looked as though she was going to explode, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice.

"Of course," she said, amazingly, she had a tear glistening in her beady eye. "Of course, I realise this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been… I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."

Harry, Skylar and Ron walked away, hardly daring to believe that they'd avoided detention. As they turned the corner, they distinctly heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose.

"That," said Ron fervently, "was the best story you've ever come up with."

They had no choice now but to go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that they had Professor McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey let them in, but reluctantly.

"There's just no _point_ talking to a Petrified person," she said, and they had to admit she had a point when they'd taken their seats next to Hermione. It was plain that Hermione didn't have the faintest inkling that she had visitors, and that they might just as well tell her bedside cabinet not to worry for all the good it would do.

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know…"

"I doubt they'd have seen the one controlling the monster anyway… give it instructions and let it be." Skylar said and Ron turned to her.

"You really think it was Ginny?"

"I think she's a Gryffindor who can get into the dormitory, saw that Harry had the diary on valentines day when Draco made a spectacle of it, as been looking pale, scared and guilty with every attack that's happened and just tried to confess to us that it was her and you're deciding not to trust a legilimens about it!" Skylar said her voice straining as she remembered to keep it down. "We need to find her so you an realise I'm right!"

"I just don't understand how…" Ron muttered

Skylar hit her forehead. She took a breath. "Look, your father bewitched a car, which came and saved us when we were kidnapped by spiders, and you don't think a diary that writes back cannot control someone?"

Ron glanced at Hermione and had no argument. Skylar ran a hand through her hair as she sighed.

Harry however hadn't been paying attention to the two, he was too busy showing more interest in Hermione's right hand. It lay clenched on top of her blankets, and bending closer, he saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist.

Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near, he pointed this out to Ron and Skylar.

"Try and get it out," Ron whispered, shifting his chair so that he blocked Harry from Madam Pomfrey's view.

It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that Harry was sure he was going to tear it. While Ron kept watch he tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free.

It was a page torn from a very old library book. Harry smoothed it out eagerly and both Skylar and Ron leaned close to read it, too.

 _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken_ _'_ _s egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand recognisable as Hermione's. _Pipes._

Skylar stared at it and a shiver went up her spine.

"Ron," Harry breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a _basilisk_ — a giant serpent! _That_ _'s_ why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue…"

Harry looked up at the beds around him.

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died — because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin… Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die _again_ … and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realised the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror — and —"

Ron's jaw had dropped.

"And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly.

Harry thought hard, picturing the scene on the night of Halloween.

"The water…" he said slowly. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection…" He scanned the page in his hand eagerly.

"… _The crowing of the rooster_ … _is fatal to it_!" he read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened!"

"Ginny found her robes covered in feathers…" Skylar mumbled looking at them both

"You saw that?" Ron asked her and Skylar nodded.

"And her hands covered in red paint, like what the message is written in on the wall." she remembered. Ron looked paler as he looked at the girl. She bit her lip too, what did this mean?

" _Spiders flee before it_! It all fits!" Harry continued

"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron. "A giant snake… Someone would've seen…"

Harry, however, pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page.

"Pipes," he said. "Pipes… Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls…"

Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in —"

"— Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," said Harry.

They sat there, excitement coursing through them, hardly able to believe it.

"This means," said Harry, "I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."

"And Ginny's not a parselmouth!" Ron said turning to Skylar, looking relieved. She pursed her lips. She knew what she saw.

"What're we going to do?" Ron asked as he turned from Skylar to Harry, his eyes were flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?"

"Let's go to the staffroom," said Harry, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."

They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staffroom. It was a large, panelled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Harry and Ron paced around it, too excited to sit down while Skylar was standing there frowning unsurely. Even if Ginny was being controlled by Riddle, how could Riddle speak parseltongue? Well if he was the Heir of Slytherin that would explain it, but there was no evidence of that.

They waited, the boys pacing and Skylar watching the clock, but the bell to signal break never came. Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.

" _All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please._ "

Harry wheeled around to stare at Ron as Skylar's end widened.

"Not another attack? Not now?"

"What'll we do?" said Ron, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"

"No," said Harry, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to his left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."

"If we pop out and tell them after listening in on their conversation we'll have detention for sure." Skylar believed but both boys grabbed her and pulled her into the wardrobe with them. "I'd rather find Ginny."

"She'll be in the common room later." Ron hushed her.

They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staffroom door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened," she told the silent staffroom. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. ' _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._ ' "

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

Skylar gasped and Harry had to place his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. She gripped at his wrist as her heart sped up, while Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside them.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

The staffroom door banged open again and Lockhart walked in, and he was beaming.

"So sorry — dozed off — what have I missed?"

He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I — well, I —" sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall —"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.

"I — I really never — you may have misunderstood —"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll — I'll be in my office, getting — getting ready."

And he left the room.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got _him_ out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

The teachers rose and left, one by one.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Skylar had never felt so lost before. There was an ache in her chest as she sat in the Gryffindor Common room, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Nick and Leon around her. Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then shut himself up in his dormitory.

No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet. Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer.

"Sky?" Nick asked but she just shook her head.

"Ginny wasn't in class this morning, I asked Professor McGonagall about it but she didn't know anything." Leon confessed

Skylar's hands tightened on themselves as she clutched them together in her lap. She didn't look hard enough, she should have looked for her better this morning. She should have done better. All year Ginny had been avoiding her and she didn't even try to find out why. Ginny had been in trouble and she'd done nothing.

"You were right Sky." Ron muttered, speaking for the first time since they had entered the wardrobe in the staffroom. "She knew something, at the very least. That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. That must be why she was —" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she was a pureblood. There can't be any other reason."

Skylar buried her head in her hands. The sun was sinking, blood-red, below the skyline as everything was silent.

"Harry," said Ron. "D'you think there's any chance at all she's not — you know —"

Harry didn't answer. Skylar squeezed her eyes shut behind her hands, she didn't want to think about it. It couldn't be like that.

"D'you know what?" said Ron. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there."

"A basilisk!?" Leon gapped he and Nick had been listening to the two, but none of the second years addressed him. Nick was blinking at them as well.

"First the forest and now a chamber with a giant snake?" he demanded.

"We just have to tell Lockhart, he's been commission too find Ginny." Harry explained as he agreed with Ron.

Skylar looked up to find them looking at her. Her face became determined and she nodded. They had to do something, anything and if going to Lockhart and telling them everything was all there was than that was what they'd do.

"We'll be back." Skylar assured her brothers.

The Gryffindors around them were so miserable, and felt so sorry for the Weasleys, that nobody tried to stop them as they got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole.

Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps.

Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh — Mr. Potter — Miss. Rosenwald — Mr. Weasley —" he said, opening the door a bit wider. Skylar's eyes narrowed. First of all, when did Lockhart ever call Harry 'Mr. Potter'. She stared at him as his eyes darted between them. "I'm rather busy at the moment — if you would be quick —"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."

"Er — well — it's not terribly —" The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable.

"What?" Skylar began, a cold edge to her voice. "Got something better to be doing?" Harry and Ron shared a look, slightly surprised by the tone of her voice.

"I mean — well — all right —"

He opened the door and they entered.

His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight-blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

Skylar crossed her arms as she looked at him packing up his things.

"Are you going somewhere?" said Harry.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call — unavoidable — got to go —"

"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.

"Well, as to that — most unfortunate —" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I —"

"You're the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well — I must say — when I took the job —" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description — didn't expect —"

"You mean you're _running away_? said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books —"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think _I'd_ done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean, come on —"

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Harry incredulously.

"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

Skylar felt herself getting angrier, not because of what he'd done, though that annoyed her too, no she was angry because Lockhart was meant to be saving Ginny!

He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.

"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."

He pulled out his wand and turned to them.

"Awfully sorry, you three, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book —"

Harry reached his wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Harry bellowed, " _Expelliarmus_!"

Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Harry furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more. Harry was still pointing his wand at him.

"You're not going anywhere, and you're going to help save Ginny." Skylar decided. "Maybe then you really will have something to write about."

"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint. "We think _we_ know where it is. _And_ what's inside it. Let's go."

They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They sent Lockhart in first, he was shaking the entire time.

Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.

"Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you died," said Harry.

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I _died._ "

"How?" said Harry.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Harry.

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Skylar turned to look at the sink as Harry and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face as the girl joined the two boys.

It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it.

"Harry," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."

"But —" Harry thought hard. The only times he'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when he'd been faced with a real snake. He stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real.

"Open up," he said.

He looked at Ron, who shook his head.

"English," he said.

Harry looked back at the snake as Skylar and Ron watched him, both slightly curious.

And then he spoke again, only it wasn't words that came out.

A strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Ron and Skylar looked surprised as in the next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Harry was staring down the pipe and Skylar looked slightly unsure.

"Harry…" she mumbled. But he'd already made up his mind what he was going to do.

"I'm going down there," he said. Skylar glanced at the pipe before she stepped forwards.

"Same." she nodded. She wasn't leaving Ginny alone. She'd left her all year when she'd needed her, and Skylar had to make up for it.

"Me too," said Ron.

There was a pause.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just —"

He put his hand on the door knob, but Ron and Harry both pointed their wands at him.

Skylar turned and Lockhart released the door handle like it had burned him, before he turned around and walked towards the hole in the pipe and stayed there.

Ron rose an eyebrow and glanced at Skylar, who shrugged guiltily. The red-haired boy turned back to the teacher.

"You can go first," Ron decided in a snarl.

White-faced and wandless, Lockhart looked down at the opening.

"Boys," he said, his voice feeble. "Boys, what good will it do?"

Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.

"I really don't think —" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. Harry followed quickly. He lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go.

Skylar followed next, lowering herself down, to then let go and fall downwards.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. There were more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and Skylar began to wonder what went down further, the trap door from last year, or this tunnel. Behind her she could hear Ron, thudding slightly at the curves as Harry's hair continued to disappear around each turn.

Skylar began to wonder if the tunnel would just end and hoped it wouldn't be too high from the ground before the slide began to level out. Harry went shooting out the end before Skylar did the same with a gasp. Harry was standing up before she crashed right into him and they both hit the ground with a wet thud.

"Sorry." Skylar muttered, and her voice echoed all around the tunnel.

"That's alright." Harry said and both of them moved quickly as Ron came whizzing out behind them. Harry got to his feet and heaved Skylar to her's, who turned and grabbed Ron's hand to do the same. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost as Skylar herself felt rather damp. She couldn't help but groan slightly in disgust.

"We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.

"Why is that not a surprise." Skylar whispered, not liking how their voices echoed so much.

All four of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead. Skylar reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand.

" _Lumos_!" the wand light up and shined over the dark, slimy walls around her. Harry nodded to her before he did the same.

"C'mon," he said to Ron, Skylar and Lockhart, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.

"Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"

"You know a basilisk still has fangs and poison right." Skylar muttered.

Harry didn't respond.

The tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud _crunch_ as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones.

"Suppose it has to eat something down here…" Skylar whispered as a shiver ran down her spine. Harry glanced at her before he continued to lead the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

"Harry — there's something up there —" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder.

They froze, watching. Before them was a dark mass, the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," he breathed, glancing back at the other two.

Skylar put her fingers to her lips and they all watched her as she listened very carefully to the darkness. Her forehead furrowed.

"No breathing." she whispered.

Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back to look at the thing as Skylar did as well. Not only was it unmoving, it didn't seem to be alive either.

Very slowly, his eyes as narrow as he could make them and still see, Harry edged forward, his wand held high.

The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. Skylar gapped at it. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly.

There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.

"Get up," said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart got to his feet — then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground.

Skylar gapped in surprised as Harry jumped forward, but too late — Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.

"The adventure ends here, you three!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two _tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body — say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, " _Obliviate_!"

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Harry flung himself at Skylar and yanked her as she gapped. They ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor.

Dust flooded everywhere as Harry had an arm around Skylar before the tunnel was silent. They paused for a minute, coughing slightly from the dust before turning to look back behind them.

They both blinked in surprise as they were gazing at a solid wall of broken rock. Skylar stared at it and then looked around. Ron was no where to be seen.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, his voice echoing all around the tunnel over and over again. "Are you okay? Ron!"

Skylar waited with bated breath before they received a response.

"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay — this git's not, though — he got blasted by the wand —"

There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.

"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through — it'll take ages…"

Harry looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. Skylar was examining them too.

"If we blasted the rocks we'd probably just cause more cave ins." she admitted before turning to look down the tunnel ahead of them. Who knew what would become of Ginny if they tried to shuffle more of the rocks for Ron to go with them. And that was if nothing had happened yet… no one had seen her since Breakfast… just how long had she been down here for…?

Skylar bit her lip, turning back to the wall in which Ron was concealed behind. There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks.

Harry looked at Skylar and there was a resolve in his eyes. She nodded in agreement, knowing what he was thinking. It was the only thing they could do. The only thing for Ginny's sake.

"I'll come with you." she whispered before shaking her head. "I don't want you going alone." He looked at her gratefully before turning back to the rock wall.

"Wait there," Harry called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. Sky and I'll go on… If neither of us are back in an hour…"

There was a very pregnant pause.

"I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can — can get back through. And, Harry —"

"See you in a bit," said Harry, trying to inject some confidence into his shaking voice. He looked at Skylar and she couldn't blame him for feeling scared. She felt it too. Lockhart might've been useless but there was something about having him and Ron with them. Skylar felt slightly bare now.

She looked back down the tunnel and stepped closer to Harry, taking a hold of his sleeve. He held his hand out and she glanced at it before lacing her fingers with his. They shared a look, a nod, and then, with a resolved breath in, they set off past the giant snake skin.

Soon the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every thing was unpleasant and Skylar feared that something would jump at them with every turn, it seemed like the tunnel just went on forever. It built suspense, and yet what lay at the other end could be so much worse… Skylar knew Harry was thinking the same thing as they clung tightly to one another's hand in their fear and worry.

And then, at last, as they crept around yet another bend, they saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

The two of them approached it, and Skylar looked at Harry, his eyes were set on the emerald-eyed serpents as he cleared his throat. A low faint hiss came from his mouth.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight. They stared at the opening. Harry was shaking from head to foot and Skylar could feel herself doing the same, though not from the cold, there was a prickle at the back of her neck, uncomfortable and unpleasant, that made her want to constantly turn around.

Harry looked at her and she looked back before they looked at the entrance before them.

Harry went first and Skylar allowed him to pull her with him.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

It was a very long, dimly lit chamber in which the two stood at the far end of. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Neither of them moved, they stood staring at the long chamber. Neither of them spoke as they looked around, all the shadows allowed for good hiding places.

They shared a look, Harry pulling his wand back out and Skylar followed suit. They looked forwards again before carefully, and as quietly as they could, moved forwards.

Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. Skylar was careful, looking for any sign of movement and a reason to close her eyes instantly. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following them as they moved.

Then, as they drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. The two second years had to crane their necks just to be able to see the giant face above.

It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

Skylar gasped, a sound that continued to resonate around the stone walls as she instantly released Harry's hand and ran towards the girl.

" _Ginny_!" Harry muttered, and he sprinted to her after Skylar. They girl dropped to her knees instantly and turned her over, so she now faced upwards. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. Skylar held her head up as Harry dropping to his knees beside them.

"Ginny…" Skylar whispered, shaking her slightly. "Ginny please." she said as the girl had her eyes closed and didn't move.

"Ginny — don't be dead — please don't be dead —" Harry flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, to shake her also.

"Ginny, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her while Skylar reached for her arm and tried to find her pulse. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side as Harry watched Skylar, they waited and Skylar felt it, but it was barely there… it was fading.

Skylar looked at Harry in a panic and he turned back to the first year.

"Ginny!" he shook her again.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Both of them jumped, Skylar looking up and Harry spinning around on his knees.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though looking at him through a misted window. He was a handsome boy, likely around the age of sixteen. Skylar looked over his robes, black, old, and with the Slytherin colours on it.

Skylar had never seen him before but Harry seemed to know who he was.

"Tom — _Tom Riddle_?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face. Skylar looked at Harry and then to Riddle, feeling concerned and cautious… he was a memory… a memory that was becoming a person…?

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not — she's not — ?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

He'd come out of the a book!? Skylar didn't understand… how was this possible? This wasn't normal…!

It scared her.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, turning to look at Ginny, her head in Skylar's lap, again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment… Please, help me —"

Skylar was glaring at Riddle. He wouldn't help them. He was the one who had done this to Ginny.

And as if to prove her right, Riddle didn't move. Harry looked at Skylar who was staring at Riddle and made no move to move herself or Ginny.

"Sky?" Harry said, she glanced at him and gripped Ginny tighter.

"He's the one who did it Harry." she whispered "He did this to her."

Harry turned around to look at Riddle and then glanced down to where he'd tossed his wand

But his wand had gone.

"Did you see — ?"

He looked up. Riddle was still watching him — twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.

"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it.

A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.

"Listen," said Harry urgently. " _We_ _'_ _ve got to go_! If the basilisk comes —"

"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.

"What d'you mean?" he said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it —"

Riddle's smile broadened.

"You won't be needing it," he said.

Harry stared at him.

"What d'you mean, I won't be — ?"

"Who are you?" Skylar demanded. Riddle smiled some more, if it hadn't liked somewhat sadistic, he might have looked more handsome.

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"What did you do to Ginny?" Skylar said strongly, earning a glance from Harry.

"How did Ginny get like this?" he asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"The diary," said Riddle. " _My_ diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes — how her brothers _tease_ her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, of her favourite person, her best friend and the closest thing she had to a sister, the Rosenwald girl and her brother's." Riddles eyes left Harry for the first time and set on Skylar. "The natural legilimens, how" — Riddle's eyes glinted — "how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would _ever_ like her…"

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

"It's very _boring,_ having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply _loved_ me. _No one_ _'_ _s ever understood me like you, Tom…_ _I'_ _m so glad I_ _'_ _ve got this diary to confide in… It_ _'_ _s like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…_

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck and Skylar pulled Ginny closer to her.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of _my_ secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into _her…_ I did have to be careful, obviously Ginny was no Occlumens, and the three legilimens were not allowed to know what was happening. Persuading Ginny to keep her distance only took a few nudges in the right direction." Skylar glared at Tom.

"That's how you did it." Skylar hissed "That's how you used her!" she snapped "You put your soul into Ginny and possessed her!" Skylar's voice echoed around the chamber as it rose in volume.

"What d'you mean?" said Harry.

"Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry whispered.

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries… far more interesting, they became… _Dear Tom_ ," he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, " _I think I_ _'_ _m losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don_ _'_ _t know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can_ _'_ _t remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I_ _'_ _ve got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I_ _'_ _m pale and I_ _'_ _m not myself. I think he suspects me…_ _There was another attack today and I don'_ _t know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I_ _'_ _m going mad… I think I_ _'_ _m the one attacking everyone, Tom!_ "

Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms.

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where _you_ came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was _you,_ the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry. Skylar could tell he was as angry as she felt, and trying to keep his voice steady.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole _fascinating_ history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust —"

"Hagrid's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but —"

Riddle laughed his high laugh again.

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so _brave,_ school prefect, model student… on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… but I admit, even _I_ was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought _someone_ must realise that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken _me_ five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!

"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed… Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry, his teeth gritted.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again —"

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been — _you._ "

Skylar's eyed widened, first with surprise and then with confusion. Why on earth would he want Harry? Slytherin only cared about riding the school of Muggle-borns? What was so important about Harry, to Riddle?

Harry stared at him.

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery — particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue…

"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became _very_ boring. But there isn't much life left in her… She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last… I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that _you_ — a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent — managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you_ escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now. Skylar blinked at it, were his eyes really red? Skylar started to try and calculate backwards… First of all, when had You-Know-Who been around for Riddle to know him? And second… Riddle said the name… no one said the name besides Harry and Dumbledore that she was aware of… So Riddle wasn't scared of him but…?

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time…"

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…"

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

 _T_ _om_ _M_ _arvolo_ _Riddle_

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

 _I_ _A_ _m_ _Lo_ _rd_ _Vo_ _ldemort_ _._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Skylar felt her face drain, the anger dissipated as she stared at the words which began to fade.

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry — I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

There was silence between them all as Skylar and Harry simply stared at Riddle for a moment, processing.

"You're not," Harry eventually said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days —"

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory_ of me!" he hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted.

 _Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him…_ Skylar remembered Dumbledore saying. _You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it._

As she thought that, and as Riddle opened his mouth to retort, music suddenly sounded.

The three of them looked up, Riddle whirling around, to stare down the empty chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it made the heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that it was vibrating even Skylar's own body, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

Skylar looked at it with awe and surprise. It was a phoenix, beautiful, powerful, hopeful.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, you could make out the long, sharp golden beak and beady black eyes.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix…" said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

" _Fawkes_?" Harry breathed

"And _that_ —" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat —"

So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet.

Skylar looked confused. A bird that lifted heavy weights and had healing powers in its tears, she could see as useful, a great way to hopefully get Ginny out of here. But the Sorting Hat?

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark Chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once —

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Harry didn't answer. He turned and he looked at Skylar, still sitting on the floor with Ginny's cold and almost lifeless head in her lap, her hand against one of the girl's cheeks, as if trying to find life, warmth or comfort in it.

"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice — in _your_ past, in _my_ future — we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. _How did you survive_? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you and your little legilimens friend stay alive."

Keep talking? While Riddle sucked out the life from Ginny to make his own? Skylar looked up at Harry, they had to do better. Even as she looked at him now, Skylar noticed Riddle's outline becoming clearer and more solid. But there was worse, Riddle had Harry's wand, and the basilisk on his side. Harry had an old hat, a strong song bird, and Skylar… but what good was that against a snake that killed with a look?

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't _kill_ me. Because my mother died to save me. My common _Muggle-born_ mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul —"

Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile.

"So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter-charm. I can see now… there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even _look_ something alike… but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

Skylar looked between the two, now scared for what was to happen next. What were they going to do?

Harry stood, tense, while Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him…"

He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Harry and Skylar watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed — but only Harry could understand what he was saying…

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Skylar had the desire to get up and run! It had to be where the monster lived, where the giant Basilisk resided for so long… But what about Ginny? What happened if she left her? What happened if she stayed? Riddle needed Ginny but…

Harry had backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall.

"Harry!" Skylar said and he looked at her before she slung her arm towards him. Harry looked surprised as he caught Skylar's wand before she grabbed Ginny and pulled her away from her spot on the floor. She hit the chamber wall and clung to Ginny, burying her head into the girl's hair.

The entire chamber shuddered as something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Skylar clung to Ginny tightly, feeling herself shaking as she could picture what was happening, the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth.

Riddle hissed again, speaking in more parseltongue, but Skylar had no idea what he said.

Regardless, the basilisk was moving, it's heavy body slithering across the floor.

And then footsteps sounded. Skylar could only imagine Harry was running, running blind as she hoped he had his eyes shut.

Riddle was laughing.

There was a thud and Skylar heard Harry hit the floor. She turned her head, peering one eye open in desperation, looking through her auburn and Ginny's flaming red hair.

The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk was slithering along the ground, and right before it was Harry! It was hovering right over him, opening its mouth to produce loud, explosive, spitting sounds. She watched as it swung its tail and hit Harry, sending him into the Chamber wall. Harry still had Skylar's wand held tightly in his grip, but what spell did you use against a giant snake?!

It turned to launch after him, before Fawkes soared over the top of the basilisk. The snake hissed madly, thrashing its body around as Fawkes swooped again and again at the Basilisk's face. Skylar rose her face from Ginny's hair, ever so slightly, as the snake was snapping furiously at the phoenix with fangs long and thin as sabres.

Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned. Skylar gasped, raising her head completely as one hand released Ginny and stretched out towards him.

Nothing happened. Though Harry was looking straight into its face, he didn't seize up, he didn't drop, he didn't turn pale.

Skylar, confused and curious, glanced at the snake's face herself and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

Fawkes had blinded it.

Riddle was hissing and spitting back at the snake, his voice raised and strained. She assumed he was shouting at the snake, though she had no idea what.

The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.

Harry looked at Skylar, he looked scared and unsure, what was he to do? Skylar had no idea, no spell, no trick. The serpent only obeyed parseltongue and Skylar couldn't get into its head and decode such a language.

The snake's tail whipped across the floor again and Harry ducked. Skylar saw something fly across as the tail hit it, only for it to hit Harry in the face. It was frayed, patched and dirty. The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms.

Not knowing why he was doing it, and very sure even he had no idea what he was trying, Skylar watched Harry seize it and ram it onto his head. Skylar watched as he threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over him again.

Skylar turned to look at Riddle, who was becoming more and more solid by the minute as he watched Harry struggle with amusement, while also looking furious that his basilisk was loosing to a bird. She had to get Ginny to wake up before it was too late… but how? She could get rid of Riddle, but even then what did she do? He wasn't real, he came from a book! Perhaps if she tore the pages out? That was where he had stored his memories…

Then again… he'd said he'd poured some of his soul into Ginny… was there anything that could remove that?

There was a loud clank that echoed through the Chamber and Skylar turned back to Harry. He was grabbing the top of the Sorting Hat and pulling it off his head, his eyes watering slightly as though something had bashed him.

Riddle was shouting again, hissing at the snake, giving it its orders. But Harry, was suddenly now on his feet. A flash of silver caught Skylar's eyes and she looked to see he had a sword in his hand. It was gleaming silver and the handle was glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

 _What on earth?_

The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs' long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous —

It lunged blindly — Skylar's heart jumped into her throat — Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side.

Harry raised the sword in both his hands —

The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true — Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth —

Blood poured over Harry's arms from the serpent's roof and Skylar watched in surprise as the entire thing keeled over sideways and fell, twitching to the floor.

She stared at it… waiting for it to move again, but it did not. She turned to Harry, gapping.

Except something was wrong. Harry was sliding down the wall, he reached to his arm and she saw as he suddenly yanked a fang out of his arm.

Harry had been stabbed by one of the poisonous fangs.

"Harry!" Skylar cried in panic. She gently laid Ginny down to the ground before she got to her feet, staggering slightly in her hurry, and ran over to him.

He was slumped against the wall as he dropped the fang from his hand, blood soaking his robes.

"Sky…" he muttered, his voice was groggy. She dropped beside him and placed her hands on his face, turning him to look at her.

"Hey, Harry! Harry are you alright!?" she demanded, her body felt cold.

"Sky… you need to get Ginny out…" he breathed.

But she wasn't leaving without him either! There was a slight breeze and Fawkes landed down beside her, his claws clattering to the stone floor.

Harry swallowed and turned his head slightly towards the side, ignoring Skylar's hands.

"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes…"

Fawkes did nothing but turn his head, lying it down on the spot where the fang had pierced him.

"Harry…!" Skylar shook him slightly, her voice breaking.

There were footsteps as Skylar turned to see Riddle approaching them, Harry's wand still in his hand. Skylar moved to her wand in Harry's pocket and pulled it out, glaring at the memory who was always becoming more solid.

She stood, standing between him and Harry, anger and sadness blending together as she glared at him.

"You think you can stop me, little girl?"

"I wont let you touch him."

"You?" he laughed

"You're nothing but a memory Riddle!" she snapped.

"Mean's not. He's dead. You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle, turning from Skylar to Harry on the floor. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Skylar turned to see Riddle was right. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers and onto Harry's wound.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Skylar felt her chest tightened.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," Riddle monologged as Skylar stared at Harry, unable to do anything, she could see his thoughts were spinning and knew his eyesight was fading. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry… She bought you twelve years of borrowed time… but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…"

Skylar blinked. As Riddle was speaking, she watched as Fawkes tears were covering Harry's wound… except the wound… it was smaller… Skylar watched in amazement as the wound closed.

Riddle noticed it too.

"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him — I said, _get away_ —"

Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes.

" _Protego_!" Skylar pointed her's and Riddle's spell, creating a spell like a bang like gun, was deflected. Fawkes, his job done, took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.

"Phoenix tears…" said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course… healing powers… I forgot…"

Riddle looked back at Harry, staring him in the face. "But it makes no difference."

He rose the wand, and Skylar did the same. Riddle looked amused. "You'll be first then, little Legilimens…"

Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap — _the diary._

The three of them stared at it.

And then Harry, without any thought, reason or process, suddenly grabbed the basilisk fang off of the ground beside him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then —

He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady _drip drip_ of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

Skylar stared at it. Destroy the diary… what was she thinking, ripping out the pages, destroying it was such a better plan.

Harry, shaking all over, began to pull himself up from where he had been slumped on the wall. Skylar watched him before he looked up at her. She stared at him and her eyes pricked like she was going to cry, before she suddenly flung her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were going to die!" she confessed

Harry patted her back as she took a deep breath, calming herself. She finally released him and stepped back, looking him over.

"You are alright… right?" she muttered

Harry looked down at himself, covered in slime, grime, blood, ink and god knows what else. Skylar bit her lip.

"Ish?" she added and Harry smirked.

They both shared a smile before Skylar walked over and grabbed Harry's wand, handing it back to him. Harry himself had picked up the sorting hat, the diary still in his hands, before he moved over to the basilisk, and with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from its mouth.

Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Skylar turned and saw that Ginny was stirring.

"Ginny!" she gasped and she ran right over to her, almost slipping over in her hurry and dropped down beside her. She hoisted Ginny off the floor, lifting her head as Harry hurried over with them.

"Sky?" she mumbled confused, Skylar's face being the first thing she saw.

"Ginny…" Skylar muttered before she grasped the girl, buried her head in her shoulder and red hair and shook her own. Ginny blinked in confusion. "Oh Ginny I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! I had no idea! If I'd have known… I should've tired harder!"

Ginny had no idea what Skylar was going on about, but her bemused eyes travelled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, and then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great suffering gasp and tears began to pour down her face. She pushed on Skylar and looked from her to Harry as Skylar frowned at her, guiltily.

"Sky — Harry — oh, Harry — I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c- _couldn_ _'t_ say it in front of Percy — it was _me,_ Harry — but I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over — and — _how_ did you kill that — that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary —"

"Hey, hey." Skylar placed her hands on Ginny's cheeks and directed her eyes to her's. "We know. We already know."

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him _and_ the basilisk."

"Oh Ginny, why did you write in that thing?! I can't believe you were feeling so alone and sad to have trusted something that thinks for itself! I'm sorry if you felt you couldn't talk to me! I'm sorry I wasn't there! I wish I had done better, I should have tried harder when you got distant! I should have known! I just kept thinking I did something wrong!" Skylar rambled

"Oh Sky, it was Riddle! He made me think terrible things and he made me worry and then I felt bad and…" Ginny frowned and then threw herself at Skylar. Skylar blinked in surprise before she hugged her back.

"It's alright." she said smiling, hugging Ginny and rubbing her hand on her hair, comfortingly. "I forgive you."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

Skylar helped Ginny to her feet as Harry watched them. Ginny glanced around the Chamber, as if expecting Riddle to pop out of no where, or the basilisk to jump to life but Skylar smiled at her.

"C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here —" Harry decided, and both of them turned to her.

Ginny's face crumbled again at the thought of returning to the school. "I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept suddenly and Skylar placed her arm around her shoulders. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and — _w-what_ _'_ _ll Mum and Dad say_?"

"It wasn't your fault Ginny!" Skylar said strongly "They're not going to expel you over this, Riddle made you." she began to guide Ginny towards the end of the chamber, Harry following the two girls.

"I hurt all those people!"

"You didn't hurt anyone, everyone's going to be awake by the morning, everything will be fine and no one's ever going to be hurt by that snake again." Skylar assured.

Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged Ginny forward; the three of them stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Harry heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.

After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Harry's ears.

"Ron…" Skylar remembered "Ron!" she shouted louder

"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

Ron gave a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizeable gap he had managed to make in the rockfall.

" _Ginny_!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?"

"Well, safe to say—" Skylar said as she followed Ginny through the gap, almost tumbling over all the rocks on the other side. "I think — we all almost died…" she said and her voice trailed away in the realisation. She paused, they literally almost died.

"How — what — where did that bird come from?" Ron's attention was taking away from Skylar and to Fawkes as he swooped through the gap after Skylar.

"He's Dumbledore's," said Harry, squeezing through himself.

"How come you've got a _sword_?" said Ron, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.

"Let's not mention how Harry used it to kill a snake you can't look at." Skylar muttered.

She huffed and sat on a rock. She suddenly felt exhausted.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Harry with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever.

"But —"

"Later," Harry said shortly. It probably wasn't a good idea to admit, in front of Ginny, that Skylar had been right and that Ron's little sister had opened the Chamber. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there," said Ron, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.

"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.

"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron.

Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Harry looked uncertainly at him.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold…" said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there —"

"Fawkes," said Harry, "isn't an ordinary bird."

"He's a phoenix." Skylar smiled before she turned to Ginny and held out her hand. The girl took it, holding tightly.

"We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart —" Harry began

"He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ron's other hand —"

Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt, Ron took Lockhart's hand looking displeased and Skylar took a firm hold of the back of Harry's robes. Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers.

An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through them all and over their entire bodies. In the next second, in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe. Lockhart was dangling below them all, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" The air was chill and brushing through Skylar's hair before they were rising out of the floor. All four of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.

Myrtle goggled at them.

"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.

"Oh, well… I'd just been thinking… if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.

Skylar gapped before she put a hand over her mouth to stop her chuckling. Harry looked at her annoyed and she gave him a grin before he turned to lead the way to the door.

"Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown _fond_ of you!"

"Who'd've thought." Skylar said thinking "Must've been the death question."

Despite the amusement however, tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face. She was still clinging to Skylar's hand and the girl hugged her close.

"Where now?" said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny. Harry pointed.

Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor.

They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked and pushed the door open.

For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.

" _Ginny_!"

It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter, wrenching her from Skylar's hand.

"Skylar?" the girl looked up and was surprised to find her parents there.

"Mum… dad… what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

And then she noticed who else was in the room. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went whooshing past Harry's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"We came as soon as we heard what happened. Nick and Leon both sent us a message." Dominique admitted and she looked at Mrs Weasley, both worried and delighted.

Mrs. Weasley stopped Skylar from answering as she grabbed Harry, Ron and her, hugging them all in a tight embrace.

Dominique moved over and gave Ginny a hug, placing a hand on her head and giving her a smile. She wiped away some of the tears cascading down the small red-head's face.

"You saved her! You saved her! _How_ did you do it?" Mrs Weasley questioned as she squeezed the life out of the three.

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.

"Technically, Harry did." Skylar admitted as Mrs Weasley released them.

Harry glanced at Skylar, hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.

Then he started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: He told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realised that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how he, Skylar and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how they had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom…

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was — breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add — but how on _earth_ did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

"I still don't know how we did it." Skylar mumbled as her mother had a hand on her shoulder.

So Harry, his voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered. He had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary — or Ginny. She was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks.

Skylar lowered her gaze before she looked up at them all with determination.

"Ginny was being controlled." she confessed and everyone looked at her. "She had black outs where she was missing time and she was growing weak. She poured her soul into that diary and Riddle took advantage of that." she confessed, pointing to it on the desk. Skylar looked at her parents and back to Dumbledore and McGonagall. "It wasn't her fault though." she said.

Dumbledore was smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.

"What interests _me_ most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

"W-what's that?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice. " _You-Know-Who_? En-enchant _Ginny_? But Ginny's not… Ginny hasn't been… has she?"

"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen…"

"He said he put his memories in its pages, preserved himself or something." Skylar nodded.

Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.

"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school… traveled far and wide… sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognisable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with — with — _him_?"

"His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year —"

" _Ginny_!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you _anything_? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself _if you can_ _'_ _t see where it keeps its brain._ Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was _clearly_ full of Dark Magic —"

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Skylar gave me. I th-thought one of them had just left it in there and forgotten about it, it had been empty so —"

"One of my books?" Skylar asked surprised. She turned to her parents. "How'd it get there?"

Her parents both shook their heads.

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice — I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good _feast._ Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter, Weasley and Miss. Rosenwald, shall I?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore.

"Deal… _deal with us_?" Skylar asked gapping. She turned to to her parents. "Are we about to be expelled? For loving Ginny!?" she demanded, her voice breaking slightly.

Her parents shared a look. They had broke the rules.

"I seem to remember telling both you boys that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," said Dumbledore.

Ron opened his mouth in horror. Skylar glanced at them and kept her mouth shut. Her parents however were smiling.

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling. "You will all receive Special Awards for Services to the School and — let me see — yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."

Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.

"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

Harry gave a start. He had completely forgotten about Lockhart. He turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart —"

"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.

"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver moustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry… Nathanial, Dominique, I do thank you."

"You're more than welcome Professor." Dominique nodded before she placed a hand on Skylar's shoulder, guiding her to the doorway. Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry, before Nathaniel closed the door behind them all.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

"What was that about?" Ron wondered as they stood in the hallway.

"Well, Harry and You-Know-Who have history…" Skylar mumbled. "Maybe he wants to talk to Harry about what happened." Skylar offered. Ron nodded.

"This place is huge isn't it." they all turned to look at Lockhart and Ron rolled his eyes.

"I think you'd better take him as Dumbledore said." Skylar mumbled. Ron nodded with a sigh before he walked off down the hallway, Lockhart following him.

Skylar and her parents watched before she turned to the two adults. "Did you really come all this way for the Weasleys?" she asked

"Well, that was one reason…" Dominique smiled, looking at her husband.

"When we all found out about Ginny, I went to the board of governors, all except Lucius of course, and knocked some sense into them." Nathaniel smiled. "Didn't really take all that much convincing to be honest."

Skylar blinked at him. "You got Professor Dumbledore's suspension removed!" she realised

"I may have had a small hand in it." Nathaniel shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and looking rather smug.

"Lucius wont be happy…" Skylar said thinking "You should have seen Draco, he was beside himself with pride that his dad had gotten rid of the headmaster."

"Unfortunately for him. The governors were against Lucius for suspending Dumbledore from the beginning, they believed he had kept the students safe." Dominique said

"But…" Skylar looked confused. If they didn't want him suspended, why did they do it?

"The other governors were worried as to what Lucius might do if they did not agree." Nathaniel said, looking very unhappy about this.

"Probably something bad… Isn't that a misuse of power? Can that get him kicked off the governors board?" she wondered

"Skylar," Dominique warned, but there was a smirk on her face.

She shrugged innocently at her mother before Nathaniel cleared his throat. "Speak of the devil."

Skylar turned around to see Lucius Malfoy storming up the corridor towards them, his face filled with fury. Hurrying behind him, trying to keep up, was Dobby, heavily wrapped in bandages. The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was disheveled.

"Nathaniel," he said, all pleasantries being ignored. "So, you're the reason behind Dumbledore's return."

"After a child was in grave danger of being killed, rather than just petrified, mere weeks after you removed the Headmaster protecting the children here, it seemed fit that it was in everyone's best interest that he return." Nathaniel said simply "As soon as he left, the situation worsened. The last thing any of us want is for someone to be lost to us forever, after all."

Lucius' lip curled as Skylar tried very hard not to smile.

The platinum blond haired man turned, walked past then and threw the door open to McGonagall's office.

Harry had been standing just on the other side as the door jumped off of the wall from the force it'd hit it with.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Harry over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face.

Nathaniel, Dominique and Skylar hurried in after them.

Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, Lucius fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.

"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors spoke to Nathaniel here today and immediately contacted me." Lucius' eyes flickered to Nathaniel and back as Harry's forehead furrowed. "It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.

"So — have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

" _Well_?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

He held up the small black book with the large hole through the centre, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. Harry, however, was watching Dobby. He reached and tugged on Skylar's dirty robes to get her attention as she's been watching Malfoy swallow and compose himself at the sight of the book.

She turned to look at Harry, who pointed to Dobby.

The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.

Skylar cocked her head to the side before she looked surprised and turned back to the diary and Mr. Malfoy. Harry rose an eyebrow at her and she yanked on his sleeve, pulling him closer as she leaned towards the boy.

"The diary belonged to Lucius!" she whispered in his ear. "Dobby says it was Lucius'!"

She leaned back and Harry looked at the book, the man and then back to the elf. He was still pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head. Harry looked at Skylar, his face in understanding before he turned and nodded back to Dobby. The elf backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.

"I see…" said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry and Skylar here" — Mr. Malfoy shot the two a swift, sharp look — "and their friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why — Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"

Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike. Skylar turned to her parents, Dominique was looking very amused as Nathaniel winked at his daughter. She rolled her lips to try and suppress the grin.

"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then… The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-borns… Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…"

Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak.

"Very fortunate," he said stiffly. It was easy to tell he was nervous.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.

"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"

"I do seem to recall you making a judgement about the book, what was it, it was more pristine than you imagined?" Nathaniel added.

"Right, he slipped it back into the cauldron right after we invited the Weasleys around to our place." Dominique added in the same light and thoughtful tone.

Skylar placed a hand at her mouth to stop herself from laughing at her parents antics as Mr. Malfoy's white hands clenched and unclenched.

"Prove it," he hissed.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"

Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and everyone in the room distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf.

"We're going, Dobby!"

Behind the man's back, Dominique and Nathaniel shared a small and silent high five, it was as if they were back in school themselves.

Mr. Malfoy wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. Skylar gasped before she looked irritated. She always hated the treatment they gave Dobby. House-elves still had feelings!

They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said hurriedly, earning a raise of the eyebrows from Skylar from his tone. He seemed rather jumpy and in a hurry all of a sudden. "Can I give that diary _back_ to Mr. Malfoy, please?"

"Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember…"

Harry grabbed the diary and turned to Skylar. "Come on, Sky."

"What?" she asked but he grabbed her hand and yanked on it, almost pulling her over, as he dashed out of the office, pulling her with him.

"What are we doing?" she asked as she heard her parents chuckles vanish behind them. Harry didn't answer, but just continued to hurry after the sound of Dobby's squeals of pain, which were receding around the corner.

Harry released Skylar and she watched with utter confusion as he took off one of his shoes, pulled off his slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed the diary into it. Then he ran down the dark corridor.

Skylar gapped before she hurried after him.

"What are you doing…?" she demanded but Harry continued to run until they reached the top of the stairs. Mr. Malfoy and Dobby were standing there, about to descend them.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry gasped, skidding to a halt before them as the man and elf turned to the two. "I've got something for you —"

And Harry forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand.

"What the — ?"

Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Harry.

Skylar looked utterly amazed, her mouth was open as she stared at where Lucius had thrown the sock.

"You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."

He turned to go.

"Come, Dobby. I said, _come._ "

But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.

"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby — Dobby is _free._ "

Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf. Then he lunged at Harry. Skylar grabbed the boy and pulled him backwards away from the angry man.

"You've lost me my servant, boy!"

But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger.

"You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."

Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.

Skylar turned to Harry. "You freed him…" she said before she beamed "You're a genius!"

Dobby was just as happy.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"

"Least I could do, Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again."

The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.

"I've just got one question, Dobby," said Harry as Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well —"

"It was a clue, sir," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"

"How were we supposed to know that though?" Skylar questioned and Harry looked at her before he started snickering.

"Right," said Harry. "Well, we'd better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now…"

Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him.

"Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed.

"You're free now Dobby, you should come visit us and Midori at Rosenwald House." Skylar grinned and Dobby beamed.

"Dobby would love to Miss Skylar! Miss Skylar has always been kind to Dobby." he sobbed at them both before giving a final bow. "Farewell, Harry Potter!"

And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

There had been several Hogwarts Feasts over the last two years, the start of term, Halloween, Christmas, and yet, Skylar had never been to a Hogwarts feast quite like this one.

Skylar and Harry walked into the Entrance Hall, crossed it to the Great Hall doors and stared in in surprised. Everybody was in their pyjamas.

Skylar found herself laughing at them all as Leon came running up towards her.

"Where have you been!? Everyone said the danger was over! That Hogwarts wasn't going to be closed! Ginny was saved! And the Petrified people are waking up! What happened?!"

"Well Leon, it's a long story, but Harry, Ron and I found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and went down to the secret Chamber with Professor Lockhart. We found a giant as Snake Skin, Professor Lockhart got blasted by his own memory curse, we met a younger version of You-Know-Who who was a memory, a weird type of ghost and Harry killed a fifty foot long snake with Godric Gryffindor's sword which is now sitting in Dumbledore's office." Skylar said

Leon and Harry were both staring at her, Harry with slight amusement and Leon with his mouth hanging open.

"By the way did you sleep well?" she wondered.

Skylar's parents were still at the school and had been given seats at the teacher's table, Nathaniel sitting in Gilderoy Lockhart's chair with Dominique beside him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were likely still in the infirmary with Ginny, as Skylar couldn't see any of the three on the Gryffindor table.

"What are mum and dad doing her?" Nick asked as Harry and Skylar sat down at the table by him, the twins and Leon.

"Dad went to the board of Governors and had them remove Dumbledore's suspension." Skylar grinned

"Everyone hail the Rosenwalds for bringing back Dumbledore!" Leon declared, much to the laughter of everyone around them.

"You guys really saved Ginny?" Fred asked them

"Yeah." Ron said obviously

"Harry saved Ginny." Skylar corrected

"Skylar helped."

"You kidding, you're the one who defeated Riddle, and getting rid of him gave Ginny her life force back."

"But you protected her from the Basilisk." Harry argued

"How? I held onto her and dragged her out the way, hiding my face in her hair because a Basilisk can kill with a look!" Skylar reminded him

"You didn't leave her to be squashed."

"Riddle needed her remember Harry, he wasn't about to hurt her." Skylar said rolling her eyes

"What so you coward away from the snake?" Nick asked her

"What? You telling me you wouldn't?" Skylar demanded of him, earning laughs from the Weasleys, Harry and Leon.

The celebration lasted all night and during it all those who had been petrified joined them, including Hermione.

"Hermione!" Skylar screamed before she got up from her seat and ran to tackle the girl in a hug. She pulled away and held her fast, an angry look on her face. "What on earth is wrong wiht you!? Why would you go running around by yourself when Muggle-borns were in danger!?" she demanded.

Hermione had laughed and hugged her again as Harry and Ron approached the two.

"But you did it!" the girl said as she released Skylar and turned to the boys. "You solved it! You solved it!"

"Only because of that piece of paper." Skylar admitted "You solved it!" she cheered back. "By the way, did you seriously rip a page from a library book?" she asked looking surprise as the two boys snickered.

"Um… well…" Hermione began nervously.

"Everyone! Hermione Granger vandalised a library book!" Skylar shouted out and many people around whispered and chuckled at them, the Gryffindor table being the one to laugh the most. Hermione hit Skylar in the arm.

"It was important."

"Still." Skylar shrugged with a chuckle.

Harry received a tap on the shoulder and he turned around to find Justin standing there, un-petrified as he held his hand out.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. Very sorry I ever suspected you." he said "I don't even know why…" he continued to apologise as Harry took his hand, shaking it.

"You'll know better than to do it next time." Ron said and Skylar nudged him.

"At least he's apologising." she confessed before she took Hermione's hand and moved back to their seats. "By the way, I'm really sorry to tell you this but Lockhart is a fraud. You know everything he wrote about were things other people did? He stole their stories and took credit. she said

"Hey I wanted to break it to her!" Ron snapped as he followed and Skylar poked her tongue out at him.

The party was still going at half past three when the Great Hall doors opened and Hagrid walked into the room. Skylar, Harry and Ron grinned as he walked down the Great Hall and cuffed the two boys on the shoulders in thanks. He hit them so hard they were both knocked into their plates of trifle.

"Well we couldn't exactly leave you there Hagrid." Skylar said

"Thank you Skylar, for believing me." he said

"We all did." she promised and Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded. "By the way, never send us into the forest again!" she snapped "You're bloody spider friends almost ate us!"

"Rubbish." Hagrid said

"No. Not rubbish." Ron added

"We were saved by Mr. Weasley's car." Harry confessed

"Why would you send three second years into a Forbidden place anyway?" Skylar demanded

Hagrid looked at the three before he sighed and then started chuckling.

"It. Is. Not. Funny!" Skylar snapped. But her reaction had everyone laughing at her now.

She threw her hands into the air and sat down to eat the rest of her dessert.

The winner of the house cup was announced and Harry, Ron and Skylar's six hundred points won Gryffindor the house cup for the second year running. The entire Great Hall, beside the Slytherin's, made a noise so loud it seemed like the room had exploded.

But it just kept getting better. Professor McGonagall stood up to her feet and told them all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat ("Oh, _no_!" said Hermione). Dumbledore announced that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."

"Only because he didn't have his memory to boast about things." Skylar said "And he did what you told him to."

"It was nice having a little servant." Ron sighed

"Maybe you could invite Dobby over. Didn't Fred say your mum always wanted a house elf?" Skylar wondered.

"You know, with no exams, what do we do with our classes?" Leon wondered

"Flitwick will give us fun things to do." Fred grinned

"We should all just ditch potions." Nick added

"No Defence Against the Dark Arts, so those will be cancelled." George added

"No Mandrakes in Herbology." Skylar said "Hey I wonder who'll be our teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts next year?"

"Hopefully someone who actually knows what they're doing." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Do you think mum and dad will stay for the rest of the term?" Skylar asked, watching her parents as they spoke to McGonagall and Dumbledore. Down the table, Snape was sneering at her father.

"Why?" Leon asked

"I want to ask them if Harry can come and stay over the summer." she confessed before she turned to Hermione and Ron "You two should come too." she grinned

"Well if Ron comes to our house, I'll take his spot at The Burrow." Nick grinned turning to the twins, who both agreed.

"Perfect!" Skylar said before everyone laughed.

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences — Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Skylar, Ron, Hermione, Nick, Fred, George, Leon and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it.

"So, I expect everyone at my house… when's a reasonable time, tomorrow?" Skylar offered and everyone chuckled. "But honestly, we're at least all going to Diagon Alley together in August right? After we get the letters?" she said

"Definitely. We need to get new school books for our new subjects." Hermione nodded

"I still can't believe you're going to do, what was it, like fifteen subjects?" Ron said

"Twelve." Hermione corrected.

"That's still a stupid amount." Skylar said as the train began to slow down. They all began to get up and pack up their things, reloading their trunks and making sure the owls, cat and rat were all locked up.

They were almost at King's Cross when Harry remembered something.

"Ginny — what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"Skylar said something about a secret girlfriend…" Ron said looking confused

Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head. Nick and Leon were gapping at the red-haired boy.

" _What_?"

"You told them?" Ginny questioned Skylar, ignoring her twin brothers.

"You're the one who promised not to tell, not me." she said with a shrug before grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Wait, Percy _does_ have a girlfriend?" Ron asked looking shocked.

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them _kissing_ in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was — you know — attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

Nick was already snickering.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," said George, sniggering.

"I'm more surprised there's someone who can put up with Percy being so… uptight." Leon confessed, earning snickers from everyone.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.

Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron, Skylar and Hermione.

"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron and Skylar, scribbling it three times, tearing the parchment in three, and handing it to each of them. "I told your dad, Ron, how to use a telephone last summer — he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to…"

"Um…" Skylar muttered as she looked at the number unsurely. "But if Dobby's not stealing your letters anymore, I can write, right?" she asked

"Just to be safe." Harry said

"But I don't know how to use a…"

"Telephone." Harry repeated "You hit these numbers in this order on the telephone, hit the button that looks like a phone and put it to your ear. I can hear you down the other end." Harry said.

Skylar blinked.

Hermione and Harry looked most amused as to the expression on her face.

"I might just write to you." she said, but she pocketed the number anyway. "Besides, will your aunt and uncle be okay with us calling their house?"

Harry shrugged. "Unlikely."

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious…"

Together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world.

Kings Cross was teaming with people as usual, more so with the families waiting for the Hogwarts students. Skylar looked around the families waiting and noticed her mum and dad a little ways off, they were waving to them and she waved back. Skylar hurried over to them, Hermione, Ron and Harry following. The twins and Nick were a little ways behind them, having passed through the barrier and Ginny and Leon joined them just before Percy brought up the rear. They were standing by the Weasleys as usual and not far from them was Hermione's parents.

"Mum, dad, over the summer can Harry come and stay?" she asked "Hermione and Ron too?"

"Ron has a direct floo link to our house Skylar." Nathaniel chuckled

"It's not the same." Skylar mumbled.

"After how he was locked up last summer, Harry can come with us now if he wants." Dominique agreed with a smile, before she turned and cast an unhappy look to the side. They all followed her gaze to see the Dursleys. "Unfortunately it seems they're here for him anyway."

"We could kidnap him." Nick offered. Beside them Mrs. Weasley was kissing her daughter, grateful to have her home and safe after everything, while Mr Weasley greeted the twins.

"We'll collect him in due time. He is over due for a visit." Nathaniel agreed

"You just want to relive all the stories we've all heard a million times already." Leon said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well you lot wont listen."

"Because they're boring now." Nick added "They were boring after the three-hundred recount."

"You really do enjoy living in the past too much dad." Skylar said shaking her head.

"What stories?" Harry wondered

"About your father and all the mischief he and the other boys all caused while at school." Dominique said with a disapproving look on her face. Nathaniel kissed her cheek.

Harry grinned before he glanced back at his family.

"Well… good luck." Skylar muttered.

Harry shrugged. "Always got a Knight Buss I can escape on." and Skylar laughed.

* * *

 **Yes, I will be doing a third book. No, I do not know when it will be finished or posted.**

 **Feel free to send me reviews or PMs about what you'd like to read or see happen in said third book. Inspiration always helps move the writing process along further.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second book! Hopefully they continue to get better.**


	44. Author's Note

**Hey There Rosenwald Fans!**

 **Thought I'd let you know that I have uploaded the Third Book for The Rosenwald Seiries —**

 **The Rosenwald Family the Third.**

 **I'm halfway through the fourth book, but it'll be a few months until it's up.**

 **Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
